To the Moon and Back
by britbojangles
Summary: After years apart, Kurt and Blaine find themselves crammed on a tour bus together. One is trying to escape the mundane life he's built for himself while they other is trying to win back the love of his life. Through ups and down, they rely on each other to pass the days and find their own versions of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for a while. I had six chapters written and then I turned the first four into two chapters, so now I only have three chapters written. I've always liked this concept and I hope you like it as well. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. This is what happens when I listen to Bruno Mars for a month straight. A majority of the songs will be by Mr. Mars but not all. (I often wonder if he's a distant cousin**** of Mr. Mercury.) Not important now though. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" The chanting was so loud that Blaine could feel his eardrums rattling. It was the morning of his first interview Good Morning with Sugar Motta since he announced his _upcoming_ tour. From what Wes told him, the riot police were called to keep the fans from storming the stage. _When did that become necessary?_ The young singer/songwriter wasn't sure. Had it been that long since he'd last played for a near empty room of drunks just before closing? Was it that long ago that he was begging the owners of dive bars to let him play? _'I'll play for free! I don't care! Please, just let me play.' _When had the tables turned? When did he go from the beggar to the begged?

"You guys are so loud, it's so cute!" The singer heard the hostess say to the crowd. He watched the tiny monitor as it panned over the audience. They were shouting and screaming as if their lives depended on it. _For me. They are all screaming for me. Talk about a mind fuck. From gay bashed, lonely teenager to world wide music success. Their words, not mine. Whodathunk?_

"Now, I have a really good friend back stages that wants to come sing for you all." He and Sugar weren't exactly friends but they weren't _not_ friends. Their relationship was confusing. Whenever Blaine was in New York, Sugar insisted that the musician appear on her show. When he wasn't in town, she text him from time to time. There was no pressing need to be with one another. As far as Blaine was concerned, all friends had an underlying need to be in contact in some form or another. _Like Wes and me. He texts me all the time...well, mostly to yell at me but still._

Blaine continued to watch as Sugar hyped the crowd. She was a natural born host. She joked with them, offered her opinion, and listened to what they had to say. She was charming and graceful with a bit of unconventional humor that rested just below her surface. _That's probably why she has a top rated show. _"Five minutes, man. You ready?" Blaine turned towards David's voice. David was Blaine's other best friend. He was also the second half of his management/PR team. The singer didn't rank one over the other unless one pissed him off. When such happened, the young man did not hesitate to declare one his first best friend and one his second.

"As I'll ever be." Blaine replied absently. _I'm ready...I think._ As he shook his limbs out to calm his worried nerves, Blaine wondered why his nerves were so shot. _Oh...right. I'm about to go on stage and sing all the songs that I wrote for the man that I still love after all these years. Silly me. I almost forgot._

Years apart and Blaine still loved ex boyfriend more than life itself. With each passing year, he told himself that the love would fade and that he could move on; Kurt had. With each year gone, Blaine was just as lost as the year prior. In the end, he never got over Kurt and, sometimes, he wondered if he ever would. _Probably not_.

"And now...please help me welcome my friend, Blaine Anderson, to the stage."

* * *

_At least I made it farther than I did yesterday_. Unfortunately, further didn't take Kurt all the way to work that day. It took him from his tiny apartment to the entrance of the subway, and back home again. He wasn't in the mood for work that day. He hadn't been in the mood for work since the day he was hired for his job. It paid his half of the bills though, so he couldn't exactly quit. _They probably already think I've quit. I haven't worked since last week and I haven't called to tell them why._ Truth be told, Kurt had no reason. He just wasn't in the mood.

The young man toed off his black sneakers near the front door and padded with socked feet through the house. Boring. Their home was a shell of what it should have been. He always imagined himself living in a quaint home filled with pictures of the ones he loved; parents, children he didn't have, a husband. Their walls were bare. Dillan liked it that way_. No matching decoupage frames in this house._

Kurt threw himself haphazardly onto the couch. He dug the remote from its resting place between the cushions and powered the flat screen that Dillan had mounted against the boring, white wall on the far side of the room. Once upon a time, Kurt fought against it, claiming that it could fall on one of their future children. That was a pipe dream. They weren't having children.

"And now...please help me welcome my friend, Blaine Anderson, to the stage."

_You've got to be freaking kidding me._ He thought as he turned his body towards the screen. They weren't. Prancing on stage with the world's largest smile on his face was the man he pushed away all those years ago. Kurt knew that Blaine earned moderate success with an album the year before but not enough for the audience to react the way they were. Against his better judgment, Kurt made himself comfortable and watched Blaine's performance. That fact that seeing Blaine perform was just as breathtaking as it was all those years ago wasn't surprising at all.

* * *

Blaine's face scrunched as the sound of his fans became deafening. _They're so loud_. As quickly as he could, he shook his discomfort off. He didn't want to be perceived as ungrateful. He was grateful very grateful -that each and every person in the audience believed that he was talented enough to deserve their support. They were just...loud.

The musician fumbled his way across the stage, trying to remember to wave at his fans. Things were so much different than they were years ago. Before, Blaine quietly took his spot on stage, readied himself, and let the music speak for itself. Things were different now. He couldn't simply scurry onto the stage, play, and then scurry away. He had to be warm; inviting. He had to smile, remember the camera placements, wave, hug, and then some.

"Blaine!" A woman shrieked near the stage. The singer shot the woman the brightest of bright smiles. In return, she screamed louder_. That's an even trade, right? I think so_. As quickly and as politely as he could, Blaine made his way towards the piano that sat alone in the middle of the stage. His band was positioned a few feet back near the back of the stage. He wished more than anything that they were closer. Puck-by far one of the best guitar players in the business, Finn a dream on the drums, and Sam one hell of a bassist were some of his closest friends. He wished they were next to him on the stage. Their energy alone was comforting. The disconnect due to distance made him weary of his performance.

"Break a leg, mother fucker!" Puck shouted from behind him. There it was; a single, inappropriate sentence that gave Blaine the fresh breath of air he needed. It was his second wind. "Seriously, break a leg. I want you to break a leg so I can carry you out of here. Then the ladies will think I'm an awesome friend and they'll swarm to me like bees around honey." _Really, Puck? We're on national television._

Blaine shook his head and took his seat at his piano. He knew what Puck was doing and he was grateful. Blaine's mind had the ability to race from topic to topic without question. If he was busy worrying about not breaking a leg, then he wouldn't be worried about his nerves. When there was rhyme, there was reason.

With his head finally cleared, Blaine cracked his knuckles and began to play. Moments later, the lyrics of the song he signed on to play left his lips. The audience watched in awe as he performed; each completely enthralled by Blaine and his enchanting stage presence.

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I had  
You're all I had**_

* * *

Kurt's breath caught as he listened to the words of the song. It was the same one Blaine wrote for him all those years ago. The young man did his best not to let his mind travel back to the first night he heard it. It was an impossible task.

As he lay sprawled across his faux suede couch that Dillan picked not that long ago, memories flooded Kurt's head. He remembered the way his heart sank like the Titanic when Blaine admitted to cheating. He remembered the way Blaine tried relentlessly for months to fix his broken heart. Lastly, and most importantly, he remembered Blaine singing him the same song he was singing to America the night that Kurt told him to move on. It was like a punch to the chest_. If only I'd done things differently. If only I hadn't pushed him away for...for what? For this? For a man that loves me less than I love him? For a man that I think cheating on me? For a life that I never wanted? _

_**At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon.  
Trying to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too.  
Or Am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?**_

* * *

Blaine lost himself in his music. For a moment, the audience, the cameras, and the band were gone. He went back and time and it was just Kurt and him, alone in one of NYADA's many music rooms.

"_Kurt, I...I know you're still not happy with me, but I wrote something for you. It's...I...can I play it for you?" He watched as Kurt wrung his hands out nervously. Eventually, however, he nodded._

_**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
What I know  
Cause when the  
Sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back  
Ohhh**_

"_Blaine, please stop playing. I have to talk to you." Blaine shook his head and continued to play. If he didn't, he knew he'd never get another chance. He'd messed up bad and the fact that Kurt was willing to stay in the room with him, breathe the same air that he was breathing was a miracle in itself. He couldn't take a chance by stopping. So, he continued to play completely undeterred._

_**'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon?**_

_**Ohoooo...**_

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away**_

_Blaine stopped playing and turned towards his ex boyfriend the love of his life with expectant eyes. He hoped against hope that the song was enough to help Kurt understand how sorry he was; how much he wanted him back. "So, what do you think?"_

"_I can't do this with you, Blaine. I'm so sorry, but I'm moving on. You should too." Before Blaine could speak, Kurt headed towards the door. Blaine watched him go. __**That was the biggest mistake of my life**__. He should have ran after him, he should have fought harder. Instead, he watched Kurt leave, never to return._

The world around him returned as he sang out the last note. Gone were the four walls of the NYADA classroom that he entered for the first and last time the day he sang the song to Kurt, and back were the screaming fans and flashing lights. In an attempt to mask his pain, the performer threw out a few winks and blew a few kisses. The audience ate it up. They were so busy trying to gain his attention that they didn't notice the tiny tears that were crowded in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Kurt leaned forward on the couch, listening intently as Sugar Motta - decidedly his guiltiest of guilty pleasures- interviewed his ex boyfriend. "So, Blaine, there is a lot of talk about this album. We usually hear about the sophomore slump, but this is far from that. Critics and fans alike are saying that this album blows your first album out of the water. Why do you think that is?"

The camera cut to Blaine, who was sitting anxiously on the stage, looking more adorable than Kurt had seen him look in years. _Probably because I haven't seen him in years._ "Well...the first album was more...production. Synthesizers, a bit of auto tune, and bad dancing." Kurt, as well as the audience, chuckled. "This one is music. It's the most music I can make with the least amount of extra stuff. I wrote every song on this album, I play in every song. I had a lot more input on this album and...the fact that people like it and are buying it makes me so happy. Thank you guys."

Million dollar damn smile. Blaine was famous for them before he was famous for them. Kurt missed that smile. It warmed his heart like a furnace, making each of his days brighter. That was once upon a time. He no longer lived in that fairy tale world. Sugar apparently did; she was soaking in the smile like sunlight. "Now, Blaine. We've all listened to this album and I can say that the sound isn't the only difference from the last album. The content is very different. Your last album was about love and the way it made you feel. This one is more about longing and losing. As far as I've heard, you haven't been romantically linked to anyone. Was there anyone?"

Kurt watched anxiously as Blaine he fidgeted in his seat. What's he gonna say? "Not everything is about the here and now." he eventually replied.

"_Ooohhh _ominous." Sugar replied.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Yeah. In the end, let's just say that the moon is always with me and I decided to write an album about it; that feeling of having it with me without having it with me."

_The moon_. Blaine always called him his moon; someone that was always there even Blaine didn't realize it._ "It's like the daytime, Kurt. You don't see the moon but it's always there. Just like you."_

"It's like the daytime. You don't see the moon but you know its there." Kurt flopped back as Blaine explained his reasoning for the music on the album. _Well, now I have to buy this album_.

Kurt watched the rest of the interview, another performance, and Blaine's farewell. "Remember, guys, Blaine is doing a 'Performance in the Park' show tonight. Continue watching for more details on that."

Kurt scribbled down the address of Blaine's free concert. He wouldn't be able to afford a ticket to the concert but he could afford free. And it was high time he saw Blaine again. If for nothing else, to give himself the bit of closure that he swore he had but never actually allowed himself.

* * *

When the taping was over and done with, Blaine and his friends headed to their respective homes. Each wanted a few parting moments with the walls that held everything they cherished in the world before leaving for a six month tour. The singer, more than anyone, needed that time to part ways with his possessions. The stuffed dog on his bed, the scrapbook that lay hidden beneath his mattress. The gum wrapper ring that he snatched from Kurt's grasp in a fit of anger. Blaine needed to say goodbye to them all because, when he returned from tour, he planned to move on without them. Maybe they'd end up at the bottom of the Hudson or maybe he'd burn them. Wherever they ended up, Blaine knew that the end of the tour, the end of his promotion period for the album that he wrote in a fit of nostalgia -_masochism_- would be the end of his ties to Kurt. He knew he had to move on but it was difficult. Thus, he gave himself a deadline. Unless the moon fell from the sky and landed at his feet during the next six months -_completely unlikely since I haven't seen him in four years_- then he would have to move on.

Blaine patted the dog's head and traced his fingertips along the edges of the scrapbook. Eventually, he made his way to his dresser -mostly bare because of the tour- and pulled open the top drawer. Nestled in a far corner of the empty drawer was the red box that he presented to Kurt all those Christmases ago. Blaine pulled the box out of its resting place and held it in his palm. It felt lighter than he remembered. Slowly, carefully, he opened the box. The craft that took him hours to perfect and an obscenely large amount of gum to make sat in all its fragile glory inside. Blaine stared absently at it for a moment. _You know what, I think I'll take this with me. It couldn't hurt_. Or so he told himself.

With the box shoved into his pocket, Blaine grabbed his wallet and walked out the front door. He locked up behind him, sending a silent goodbye to his home and his belongings. He wouldn't see them for quite a while.

* * *

Tights. Tights. Oversized Ralph Lauren button down shirt from the thrift shop down the street. Oversized Henley. Black work pants. Black work t shirts. Black work shoes. Black. Black. White undershirt. Tights. _When the hell did I stop wearing real pants? When did I stop dressing like me and start dressing like a hipster, teenage girl? _Kurt shook his head and backed away from his closet. His clothes weren't good enough to go grocery shopping in, let alone see his ex-boyfriend, musical sensation, Blaine Anderson in concert. _Crap_.

Eventually, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. The sight before him was sickening. Resigned that he couldn't wear anything he already owned to the show, Kurt grabbed his emergency credit card -the one he was saving for his trip back to Ohio, whenever he built up enough nerve to return to Ohio- and dashed out the front door. Sugar told the audience that the show started at three, but advised people to get there early for seats. It was a work day, so most people wouldn't be able to go to the day show unless, like Kurt, they just didn't care about their jobs. It was just after 11 am, so he had a good two hours to blow money he didn't have on clothes he probably wouldn't need. As far as he was concerned, he probably wouldn't see Blaine and he'd be stuck with a bill that he couldn't pay. It was worth it, right? Kurt had no idea why he wanted to see Blaine -to impress Blaine- but that didn't stop him from darting out his front door, card in hand.

* * *

Vocal warm ups passed in a blur for Blaine. One minute, he was tugging his shirt over his head as he babbled and gargled his way through warm ups. _I have to keep the voice silky smooth for the Kurts... I mean fans out there_. Next was sound check. He and his merry band of friends tweaked and fiddled with their instruments until the sound they emitted was perfect. Perfection that was what they strove for. Once that was said and done, Blaine sought out Wes and David. He received a text earlier in the day that they needed to speak with him.

"B. How's it going?" David asked when Blaine neared the table they were at. Behind the tiny, make shift stage was their campground; headquarters as they called it. David and his partner watched as their famous friend shrugged. _That's not good._

_This can't be good_. Blaine thought. Usually, Wes and David left him alone until after the show. No matter was so pressing that it required his attention before a show. "What's up? I got your text."

"Obviously." Wes did not sound amused. _Probably because I'm not_. "Your...situation...has been taken care of. You need to sign a few papers, but that'll be it. Unfortunately, those papers aren't ready yet, so you'll have to sign them when the tour is over. Is that going to be okay? I know you want this taken care of as soon as possible."

A frustrated sigh escaped Blaine's lips. The last thing he wanted was to go on tour with his current situation hanging over his head. "If that's how it has to be, then that's how it has to be. I'd prefer take care of it now though." He admitted. One mistake, almost a year ago, stuck to him like a parasite. He couldn't seem to get away from it, regardless of how hard he tried.

"We're working on it." David cut in. "We're going to see if we can fly you out here for a day or two to sign the papers. I'm not making promises."

"I don't need any promises. I just...I guess I'll figure it out." Blaine replied sullenly. _Stupid damn alcohol. Stupid...dammit_. It was his fault and his fault alone, but it still hurt. Of all the mistakes he could have made with all the people in the world, it chose the one person that made his stomach turn; the one person that didn't deserve what he'd given them.

"I hope that this will be a lesson for next time, Blaine." Wes's stern voice pulled the musician away from his thoughts. Sometimes, Wes reminded him of his father with his unforgiving tone and lecturing demeanor. Rather than defending himself, Blaine nodded. _Yes, this will always and forever be a lesson to me_. "Good. Now go finish getting dressed. And for God's sake zip your fly. The last thing you need right now is a dick shot all over the internet."

Blaine flushed and looked down at his fly. Sure enough, his fly was open and the tail of his button down shirt was sticking out the front. _Not as stage ready as I thought I was, I see_. The musician quickly fixed his clothes and headed back towards the stage. They were ten minutes to the start of the show and he just wanted to get through it so that he could head to the actual concert later that evening. Free show first though. _I love free shows_.

* * *

Kurt stood near the middle of the line crammed between an overzealous, overweight woman that spoke with her hands -_she's almost hit me in the face more than once-_ and a mother that kept asking if she and her smile child could skip him in line. To which he would reply, "_No ma'am. I'm a fan just like you are. You may not skip me_." Rudeness was not his intention. He simply wanted to see the show. _Is that too much to ask? _He'd purchased a new outfit for the occasion -an off white Henley, coupled with a pair of skin tight jeans that were bought to please himself because, it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone. He had a boyfriend at home, one that barely acknowledged his existence a majority of the time, for that had a few too many "_cousins_" hanging around all hours of the night. Again, it was just a suspicion.

Kurt tipped the outfit off with a pair of mid-calf combat boots. For the first time in years, he felt like his old self again. While others may not have liked the person he was, Kurt always loved himself as himself. The Kurt that he was before life beat him down was confident and proud. The Kurt that stared at him every morning in the mirror was not. He was tired; so unbelievably tired. Kurt didn't like that version of himself but he didn't know how to stop being the new him anymore. "Have your IDs ready!" Someone near the beginning of the line shouted. Apparently, he didn't have time to think about it at that moment. More pressing matters lay in his immediate future.

* * *

Blaine listened from behind the curtain as they chanted his name. They were ready and so was he. One by one, his band members took the stage. Puck received an exceptionally loud pop from the crowd due to his entrance antics. Blaine would never understand why the crowd reacted so positively to his hip thrusts and tongue flicking.

Eventually, after each member of his band took the stage, Blaine ran out to greet his fans. Their response was amazing. These were his fans. Blaine loved all of his fans but these were the ones that dropped everything at a moment's notice to see him perform. In return for their support Blaine offered them a free show. It would never be enough but it was a start. "How's everyone doing today?" He shouted into the microphone. The crowd erupted. Apparently they're doing well. "I'm so excited that you guys came out. Thank you for your support. It means the world to me. You guys are the ones that got me where I am and I'll never be able to repay you. I hope this will help show my gratitude."

Blaine made his way to the piano that sat front and center on the stage and plopped down. Without further ado, he began to play. It was the same song that he played that morning. A favorite. Of all the songs Blaine played for his fans this was the song that meant the most; the song that felt the best. It hurt when Kurt walked away that fateful day all those years ago, but the song still felt nice. It felt like trying and that was all Blaine ever did.

* * *

Kurt Hummel hated crowds. They were smelly and people often stood a bit too close for comfort. They made the air around him feel stifling and humid when it was not. Who knew that a chilly March afternoon could be so hot, sweltering almost. The moment Blaine began to sing, none of that mattered, however. The heat, the discomfort, all melted away in an instant.

For the majority of the concert, Kurt remained crammed in the back with hundreds of Blaine's fans. Then, after his third or fourth song, Blaine spoke. "This isn't one of my songs but it means more to me than he'd ever care to admit." The young man held his breath as Blaine began to play. _That's our song._

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**  
**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**  
**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down-**

The lyrics propelled Kurt's body forward. The young man began to swim through the sea of fans towards the stage. Faces and arms flung to and fro before his face. They were resistant to his body's need to reach the stage. They attempted to pushes backwards with each step he made. He didn't let them, wouldn't let them. _I'm getting to that stage. I have to_.

**Before you met me, I was alright**  
**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**  
**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine-**

Long legs and a slender frame worked to Kurt's advantage. He was able to squeeze, push, and sidestep his way to the stage before Blaine was finished with the first verse. It wasn't an easy task-the people he moved past shouted angry words as he passed- but it proved to be possible. It was worth every bit of Kurt's time and effort.

* * *

A million and one memories flashes behind Blaine's eyes as he sang. Their meeting on the stairs at Dalton. The day he realized that Kurt was what he'd been looking for in a soul mate. Their first kiss. Their first time. Their move to New York. Their dingy, one bedroom apartment. The night he threw everything away by sleeping with Sebastian. The look on Kurt's face when he found out. The tears in his eyes when Kurt asked him to pack his things.

Blaine shook his head without missing a lyric or key. It was his fault. He killed his teenage dream. They were happy. They fought from time to time, but they were happy._ It's funny how things happen. _One fight proved to be both the gasoline and the match that caused their relationship to go up in smoke.

**Let's go all the way tonight**  
**No regrets, just love**  
**We can dance until we die**  
**You and I, we'll be young forever**

Blaine closed his eyes and let the lyrics flow from his mouth of their own volition. No effort was required. He knew the song backwards and forwards.

The sounds of shouting raced through his ears as he played. The voices were jumbled but, with bit of concentration, he could decipher them. Some were singing along while others were shouting his name. One voice rang out above the rest. It didn't catch Blaine's attention because it was louder than the others. The voice caught Blaine's attention because it was more distinct than the others, more familiar than the others.

The performer's eyes flew open when he heard his name called. "Blaine!"

* * *

_Why did you call his name?_ Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes snapped open and his fingers fumbled over a few keys. _He heard me. I think_.

Kurt watched as Blaine picked up the song where he left off. It was different. Blaine's voice was different -absent minded as he searched the crowd for the owner of the voice that caused him to stumble over the song.

Kurt slumped down to avoid being seen. _Why? _Why did he call attention to himself if he didn't want to be seen? Why did he call out at all?

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**  
**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**  
**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**  
**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**  
**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**  
**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**  
**I'm complete**

Caught. Despite the bend in his knees and the slump of his shoulders, Blaine found him in the crowd. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Once, Blaine promised to always find him. And he did. Blaine found him whenever he was lost and whenever he was stood in the middle of a sea of people.

Their eyes met and Kurt knew that the rest of the concert would be for him. Conceited, egotistical as it sounded, Kurt knew Blaine was singing to him. For him. And that hurt because - after all the pain he put them both through- he didn't deserve Blaine's attention. He didn't deserve Blaine's devotion. He had it though and, by the look in Blaine's eyes as he sang the song that started it all, he would always have it, whether he deserved it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The first song sang (Unless otherwise stated, all songs in this AU were written by Blaine) was 'Talking To The Moon' -Bruno Mars. And of course we had 'Teenage Dream' by the fabulous Miss Katy Perry. **

**Let me know what you think. Seriously. Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please forgive Windsor and I for mistakes. This was a jumbled, hot mess when I sent it to her.**

* * *

Blaine kept his eyes locked on Kurt's as he finished the song. He was afraid to look away_. If I do, he'll be gone. Like the time in the coffee shop. The time at the movies. That night at the bar. That was a bad night. That was the night I_... Inadvertently, Blaine looked away from his boyfriend and down at the keys of the piano. When he realized what he'd done, his eyes shot up. Relief spread through his body like wildfire. Kurt was still there. Unlike the times when he thought he'd seen the pale man but hadn't, Kurt was still there.

The concert continued. Throughout the show, Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt. _Why is he here? _Blaine wanted him there, don't get him wrong, but he wondered what made Kurt want to be there. The last time they spoke was the night Blaine sang the song to him years ago. After that, they kept their distance; Kurt's decision, not Blaine's. Kurt started missing classes and stopped going to his usual hang out spots. After a month of not seeing each other, Blaine gave up hope.

_Quitters never win and winners never quit._ It was a lie that people told others to make them continue on whatever path they were walking. Maybe it wasn't a lie. Maybe Blaine was a quitter and not the winner that he was often assumed to be. He gave up. He quit when the pressure was too much and the air was so thick that breathing wasn't an option, Blaine folded. He threw in his hand and walked away from the table. In his eyes, he would never make a bigger mistake.

Mistake aside, fate was offering him another chance. He hoped. He couldn't be sure if he'd have another chance, but he was sure that he and Kurt were there, together, and Blaine wasn't going to let that rare opportunity slip through his fingers. _No way in Hell_.

* * *

"There is someone special in the audience and I'd love for him to join me on stage." Kurt's eyes widened. Surely, Blaine wasn't talking to him. He couldn't be. After everything they'd been through, Blaine wouldn't want to share a stage with him. _Never. I blew him off when all he wanted to do was love me. I let my hurt feelings and insecurities get in the way of something that could have been a lifetime of happiness. He's not talking to me. He's looking at me, but he's not talking to me. Why would he?_ "Please? I...I know it's been a long time, but I feel like this is an opportunity that I'd prefer not slip away."

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't. He wasn't the kind of man that jumped onto a stage and sang with celebrity ex-boyfriends. Years ago, as a carefree teenage boy, Kurt would have done just that. _Hell, I probably would have stripped naked and sang with him._ Those were the days. Kurt wasn't that boy anymore. He was a man and, as a man, he would not be singing on stage with Blaine. Not an option.

Blaine must have noticed his hesitation. After a moment or so, the musician spoke again. "Please. You don't even have to sing. I just think it'd be fun to have you come up here. The guys are here, as you can see. They're going to be stoked."

* * *

_Stoked? What?_ Puck back peddled a few steps and leaned towards Finn. The man was sat at his drums with a perplexed look on his face. "Who's he talking to?" The guitarist asked. Finn shrugged. He had no idea.

"Please." Again with the pleading. Puck couldn't fathom why Blaine was begging one of the hundreds of girls in the audience to come on to the stage. The mohawked man craned his neck in an attempt to find the person that Blaine was speaking to. He followed the musician's line of vision to the front row. _Oh...crap_. There, front and center, was Kurt Hummel; the man that haunted his friend's dreams.

Puck wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. On one hand, Kurt made Blaine happy. He was the model of an amazing boyfriend; caring and compassionate in ways that Puck never understood. On the other hand, after the breakup, Kurt was unreachable. He wasn't there when Blaine was crying over their break up and he wasn't there when Blaine received the call that he'd been signed to a major record label. He was gone. Now, after years of being apart, Kurt was suddenly there. Puck couldn't help but wonder if Kurt's sudden reappearance had to do with Blaine's sudden success. He didn't want to believe that Kurt would gold dig on Blaine, but things had changed. People changed.

* * *

Finn followed Puck's line of vision to Kurt; his _almost_ step brother. Kurt didn't know that though. From what the drummer heard from the mechanic, Burt and Kurt got into an argument years ago that tore them apart.

"_It's that Dillan guy. I told Kurt that something was off about him and Kurt exploded. He said I always found something wrong with people that weren't Blaine. He said I never had his happiness in mind. I always have his happiness in mind. He doesn't believe that though. That's why I don't bother him. He'll come back to me one day. I know my son. He needs some space, but he'll be back. He just needs time and space to clear his head."_

That day, all those years ago when Finn joined his mother for dinner with her new boyfriend, Burt told Finn the story of why his son was not in attendance. Finn asked about his ex-glee mate when he walked in the door. He hadn't expected the response he received. Burt and Kurt were closer than any father and son the drummer ever saw. They talked about everything. Finn remembered the time in high school when Burt pulled Kurt out of class to discuss protection with the boy. When Kurt returned an hour later, he was flushed and embarrassed. Only after much prodding from Blaine had the boy broken down and admitted the extremely embarrassing and awkward conversation that his father subjected him to. At the time, Kurt thought it was awful. Finn thought it was awesome. He wished he had a father like Burt to discuss things with.

_Maybe I'll text Burt and let him know_._ "He'll come back when he's ready." _Finn shook his head. While Burt would be pleased to hear that his son was at a show, the man wouldn't do anything about it. He was resigned to let his son come to him. He wasn't going to push. Well, Finn wasn't Burt. He was going to push. After the show, he was going to find Kurt and make him contact his father. _Life's too short to push your family away._

* * *

"Who the hell is he talking to?" Wes and David were in a tizzy. Blaine stopped performing in the middle of a concert to beg a fan to sit on the stage with him? Free or not, both agreed that Blaine's behavior was very unprofessional. People were there to hear him sing, not to listen to him beg a random person to join him.

The two made their way to the side of the stage and began to search the crowd for the source of their friend's -their _client's_- distraction. It wasn't hard to find. Kurt Hummel was never hard to find. That was a blessing and a curse most of the time.

When Blaine needed someone to love and love him in return, he found Kurt. Wes and David couldn't remember seeing their friend happier. The day the couple announced their relationship to their Dalton friends, the duo could tell that it was the happiest, proudest day of their friend's life. The day they broke up was the saddest. Now, years later, Kurt Hummel was there again. Needless to say, Wes and David were worried. Meer hours before the tour that would send Blaine's career skyrocketing into space, Kurt was there. The possibility of Kurt sending the rocket they were riding spiraling into oblivion was frightening.

"We need to talk to him about this after the show. I don't know what Kurt is doing here but we can't let this happen." Wes stated; all the while watching their friend beg his ex to join him on stage.

David nodded. "Yeah. It can only end badly; not just for the tour, or for Blaine. But for Kurt too. Finn's told me about Kurt's fallout with his dad. Do you think he'd be able to handle it if he and Blaine had another fall out?"

Wes shook his head. A reunion between the two ex-Warblers could only end badly. So, they weren't going to let it happen. It was better that way; for everyone.

* * *

"Please. Just for one song." Blaine was getting desperate. People had phones out and were taping or taking pictures of the exchange. The next day, there would be videos and pictures of his desperate pleas all over the internet. He wasn't sure if he cared. What mattered was the fact that Kurt was there. That's all that ever matters. "Please."

Kurt seemed conflicted. He was moving towards the stage, but he wasn't responding. Before, when they were together, Blaine could always look into Kurt's eyes for an answer. He couldn't anymore. Kurt's eyes were clouded like the sky before a silent storm. Something was going to happen, but Blaine didn't know what.

"Just one song." _This is the last time I'm asking. I really have to finish this show before I embarrass myself anymore_. Much to the performer's surprise, Kurt nodded. Blaine watched with excited eyes as Kurt began to lift himself onto the stage. Then, out of nowhere, Sam was there. The bassist grabbed the young man's hand and helped him to his feet. "Thank you, Sam. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

The blond rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his spot near the back of the tiny stage. He knew the others were probably conflicted about the resurgence of Kurt, but he was not. _He made my bro happy and that's what matters._ Others may not have seen it that way -they saw Kurt as a cruel person that left Blaine all alone- but Sam knew better. He knew that it took two to tango and he knew that Kurt was devastated by what happened. He never blamed the pale man for breaking up with his friend and he never blamed him for losing touch. _Love hurts and we all handle it in different ways_.

Blaine scooted over on the bench, giving Kurt ample personal space. Kurt may have been willing to join him on stage, but there was still a chance that he could walk away. He could turn around and walk away like the interaction never happened. Blaine wanted to take any and every measure possible to make sure that didn't happen. So, he gave Kurt as much room as he could without having to stand up.

"Can I tell them who you are...like your name...or would you prefer that I didn't?" Blaine asked, handle nestled lightly over the microphone in an attempt to keep their private conversation private.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't want them to know who he was. It was more for his privacy than anything else. If Dillan found out...he wasn't even sure. Dillan was a huge fan of Blaine's. He even bought tickets to the concert that evening. Kurt hated it. Dillan went on and on about Blaine, often going as far to have conversations about how he thought Blaine performed in bed. It infuriated Kurt to end. _He's probably going to find out so I guess I can't be mad_. _He'll flail around and ask me a million questions. It's not his business though. Just like it wasn't his business before.__ Just like there are _certain_ aspects of his life that aren't _my_ business. Like who he sleeps with when I'm not around. _

Blaine nodded. "Sorry for the interruption, guys. He's an old friend and I'm really excited to see him." With that, Blaine began to play again. It was a song that Kurt didn't know, but one that the fans ate up. He's truly amazing now.

"**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**

**With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey**

**He acts like summer and walks like rain**

**reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey**

**Since the return from his stay on the moon**

**He listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey-"**

Kurt smiled as Blaine sang. There was something about his voice that melted his heart in ways that Dillan never had. Dillan was a relationship of opportunity. He was someone that popped up when Kurt needed someone. Kurt's father never liked Dillan. He said that Kurt was using him and, in turn, Dillan was using Kurt. It hurt to hear his father talk of the man he was trying to love in such a way. So, they parted ways. Kurt told his dad to butt out and Burt told him to call when he was thinking right.

It hurt. It felt like his father was turning his back on him. Two headstrong men at arms was never a good idea. That was years ago. It'd been that long since he'd spoken to his father. _Damn it hurts_. And all for Dillan.

As Blaine continued to sing, Kurt began to wonder if Dillan was worth the price of his relationship with his father. _No, he's not_. Blaine would have been though. Blaine would have been worth the relationship because Blaine wouldn't have let Kurt throw the relationship away. Blaine would have broken up with Kurt, stating that they would never see each other again, before he let Kurt ruin what he had with his father. Blaine is amazing like that.

"**Tell me did you sail across the sun**

**Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded**

**And that heaven is overrated**

**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**

**One without a permanent scar**

**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"**

* * *

Blaine played with a new gusto. With Kurt next to him, he could take on the world. When the last song was finished, he stood to thank the audience. "You guys have been so amazing. I know we had a brief..._interruption_ there in the middle, but I appreciate the fact that all of you came out. I hope to see some of you later tonight."

The sun was beginning to set in the summer sky signaling that the day was nearly done. As the fans began to groan because -_hello, the concert is over_- Blaine turned to his special guest. "And thank you for coming on stage. It's been way too long." Kurt shot him a sad smile before standing. _He's leaving. Shit, he's gonna leave_. Blaine's momentary panic died down when he saw Finn step towards the brunette. He knew that Finn's mother, Carole, was dating Burt and he knew that Kurt was not privy to such information. _Finn will stop him. They have things to talk about. I can talk to him later_. With a tiny grain of hope, Blaine turned back to his audience. Maybe, possibly, Kurt would stick around for a bit. _Forever if he wants_.

* * *

"Kurt, dude. Come here and give me a hug." Before Kurt could accept or deny the invitation, Finn pulled the smaller man into a tight hug. "It's been too long."

Kurt nodded. It was true. Too many years of being away from the people that he once loved more than life itself was far too long to be away. "I missed you, bro."

"Missed you too."

Together, the two exited the stage. Finn advised Kurt that they needed to talk, so Kurt followed him. They walked past the groups of people backstage towards a bus. "It's our tour bus. We're going to travel around the country on it. I mean, we'll spend nights in hotels and stuff, but..." Finn patted the bus lovingly. It was his idea to take a bus. Wes and David wanted to fly to each city, but Finn was not into it. They were musicians; musicians traveled on busses.

When Kurt didn't respond, Finn jumped to his point. Kurt seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Finn chalked it up to longing. Once upon a time, their entire group -which included Kurt- discussed going on tour together. They dreamed of sleeping on a cramped bus and screaming at one another over dirty socks and inappropriate actives. Now, they were living the dream while Kurt was not. "Your dad is dating my mom, ya know."

"Good for him. He deserves to be happy." Kurt eventually replied.

"He'd be happier if you were around."

"I..." _I what? I can't go back because I'm scared that he doesn't love me anymore. We haven't spoken in years_. "He deserves to be happy. I haven't always brought him happiness."

"He loves you. Seeing you would be all the happiness he needed; seeing you happy would be all the happiness needed."

"I am happy." Lie. Kurt wasn't happy. He hadn't been in so long that he couldn't remember what happiness felt like. That was why he couldn't seem to make it to work anymore. It was why getting out of bed every morning felt like a chore. Everything felt like a chore now. Happiness never felt like a chore, or at least it wasn't supposed to.

Finn saw through his lie. He wasn't the smartest man in the world, but four years and a Psychology degree later, he could tell a lie when he saw one. He wasn't using his degree but he could still sniff out a lie. It's all about body language. "No you're not. You're hurting and your dad could help you with it. He'll always be your dad, Kurt. He'll always love you."

"Finn, I can't. I don't even have my half of the rent next month. How the hell am I supposed to run home to my dad? I wouldn't make it out of the state before running out of money." It was true. _Not working is a bitch._

"Call him. Let him know. Get away from that Dillan guy. If you loved him nearly as much as someone should love their significant other, then you wouldn't have come tonight. You wouldn't have come to see your ex-boyfriend perform."

"I have to go." _Oh crap. Blaine is going to kill me_. "Give me your number, Finn. We'll keep in touch while figure something out." _Okay, that's a start._

Finn rattled off his number before whipping out his phone and taking Kurt's. Things hadn't gone as expected, but they had a starting place. "We're leaving New York tonight. If you decide before we leave that you want to be happy again, give me a call. I'm sure no one would have a problem with your hitching with us until our show in Columbus. Your dad and my mom are going to be at that show. You could see him again."

Kurt nodded but did not acknowledge Finn's suggestion. "Tell Blaine it was nice to see him. Goodbye, Finn."

"Take care of yourself." The drummer shouted as his possible, future step brother walked away. Seeing him leave was more hurtful than he felt it should have been. _I bet this is how Burt felt. Oh...and Blaine is going to kill me._

* * *

"He left?" Blaine stared at Finn as if he'd just been told that Santa Claus wasn't real; again. "Why didn't you ask him to stay? Why didn't you tell him I needed to talk to him? Why didn't you stop him?" The musician shouted as made their way to Barclays Center and a sold out crowd.

Finn sank back in his seat. "I told you. I told him he could hitch with us to Columbus."

"SO!?"

"So, he's depressed. He hates his life -I can tell, my Anglo-Saxon third eye told me so-and he wants to go home to his dad. He'll call before the show is over and we'll pick him up on our way out of town. It'll work out. Calm down, bro." Finn waved off Blaine's anger. He hated upsetting his friend, but he knew things would be fine. There was something about Kurt offering to take his number that gave him hope.

Others did not have hope, however. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Wes asked as he paced the expanse of the tiny, bus center aisle. "Who told you it was okay to invite a random onto our tour?"

"Kurt isn't a random." Sam defended. "He's Kurt; the same Kurt that helped you guys win a Nationals trophy in high school, the same Kurt that was there when your girlfriend cheated on you, and the same Kurt that held you when your grandmother died. He's that Kurt. Don't ever call him a random."

Puck shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I understand that he's our friend but something is telling me that we shouldn't bring him along. I'm sorry, Blaine. I know he still means a lot of you. It's just...doesn't anyone think it's suspicious that he turned up after all this time. He didn't want anything to do with Blaine for all those years and then he turned up right before we headed out on a huge national tour."

Blaine leaned towards his friend. "And that's relevant because...?" His tone was dangerous. He wouldn't tolerate anyone implying what Puck seemed to be implying. "He probably has a life. He's probably been busy. Of course, I would have known all that had Finn not let him leave."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to strap him to the ground until you waltzed off stage? I couldn't make him stay!" The drummer shouted in return. _Geez, next time I see him, I'll handcuff him to a damn pole._

David whistled to gain everyone's attention. "Whatever the case may be, Kurt is gone and we have a tour to start up. We don't need any of this drama tonight." The manager turned towards his friend. "I'm sorry that this all went down, Blaine. I'm sorry that you got your hopes up for nothing. Regardless, we have a show to do and millions of fans to make happy. A lot of work and money has gone into this. We can't disappoint."

Blaine nodded reluctantly. He didn't want to agree but there was nothing else for him to do. He had a show to put on and fans to please. The bitter sweet events of that afternoon would have to be placed on the backburner; possibly forever.

* * *

Kurt stood in the doorway of his unlit apartment, staring into the darkness. He hated that place. He hated the way he felt when he returned home every day after work. Home should have been his tiny piece of Heaven. It should have been the place he went when he was ready to relax, to reflect. Home was a major source of his many issues. It was a place full of fights, dishonesty, and disheartening. _This isn't a home. Not my home at least._ In a single second, Kurt made a decision. _I can't stay here anymore._

With decision made, Kurt began to pack. Midway through, he pulled out his phone and sent off a text. He only hoped that it would be received and answered.

**Finn, is the option to hitch with you guys to Ohio still available? I can't stay here anymore. -Kurt**

* * *

The show began and ended on an amazing note. The crowd reaction was unbelievable. They chanted, cheered, and sang along with Blaine as he sang, played, and danced his heart out. "Thank you guys so much. This is a great way to start a tour. I hope I'll see you all at my homecoming in November." He shouted before exiting the stage.

As he stepped off the stage, he was pulled aside by Finn. "Tell me how much you love me."

Blaine frowned. "Not very much right now." Finn watched as his friend crossed his arms over his chest to make a point.

_He still loves me. He just doesn't think he does. _The drummer pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and handed it to his friend. "You might want to second guess that answer." He watched as his friend's eyes danced across the text message.

"Did you tell him yes? Did you tell him that we're coming to get him? Did you respond?" Blaine's questions flew like darts towards a board.

"Not yet."

Blaine's grew to a comical size. "Do it! Tell him now." He shouted excitedly. He shoved Finn's phone back into his hand and watched over his shoulder as he replied.

**Yep. We'll pick you up. -Finn**

**I'll catch a train then a bus there. Thank you for the suggestion. I think I'm ready to go home. -Kurt**

**We're happy to help you do that. -Finn**

"So, that's it. He's coming with us?" Blaine asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what to believe. That morning, he was getting ready to embark on his first tour and the last trip down the memory lane that led to Kurt. Now, things were different. The tides had changed and Kurt would now be joining them on tour. "Did you tell him that it's going to be like five months until we reach Ohio?"

Finn shrugged. "No." He replied nonchalantly. "I figured he'd say no if he knew it would take that long. Besides, he used to want this and we're not a complete group without him. He used to be one of us. Now, he's kind of lost and he needs our help to find himself. This could be good for him."

"When did you get so smart, Finn?" Blaine needed to know. In high school, Finn was the dopey guy that couldn't make heads or tails of left or right. _Listen to him being all profound and insightful._ _When did that happen?_

"Sometime between Rachel and I breaking up and me starting college. Break ups do stuff to you, man. They make you see life in a different light. That's what happened to me anyways." Blaine nodded. He should have known. When he and Kurt broke up, he was clouded by angst and heartbreak. There was a moment however, when the pain over how it ended turned into a numbness, that Blaine could see clearly. He understood the clichés for the first time in his life.

Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Life is a highway. _I love Cars. That's a great movie._ Animated movie aside, Blaine understood the quotes and clichés that shaped his youth and the love lives of those before him. He assumed that Finn had a similar experience when he and Rachel broke up. They were the Kurt and Blaine of straight couples as far as he was concerned.

The two strolled through the backstage area as the crew took down the stage. They had a show in Philadelphia the next night, so they had to leave soon. They needed time to settle in their hotel and rest. The next morning, Blaine would be on The Marley Rose Report -Philadelphia's premiere morning show- and he wanted to be well rested beforehand. "What do we do now?" Blaine asked as they pasted a few crew members loading instruments into their bus. The bus was a great idea. _I'm glad Finn came up with it._

"We wait. He said he's going to catch a train and then a bus over here. So, now we wait for him. He'll be here."

"I hope so. I have so many things to talk to him about."

"He'll be here. Don't worry." With that, Finn offered him a pat on the back. _He'll be here...I hope_.

* * *

**_We haven't been happy for a long time. You can keep everything I left. I hope you find someone to make you happy...and to have sex with you. It's been like years since we've done that. No, me pretending to be asleep -or me asking you to just do it while I try to sleep- doesn't count. __Not that you've had a problem doing that. __I'm getting a prepaid phone. Please allow me the courtesy of having the number switched over before you turn it off. -Kurt_**

Kurt dropped the note on the coffee table before shouldering his knapsack. Most of his belongings wouldn't fit into it but he'd dwindled down his possesions to what would fit. Finn invited him to hitch, not to live. When he picked his life up in Ohio, he would restock. _I can always restock._

He thought for a moment about the life he was leaving behind. The shitty job he was leaving, the boyfriend whom, most likely, just had the time of his life watching Blaine with one of his 'cousins' or 'bros'. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion that this house was no home**. **Kurt had no reason to stay where he was. He had a bus to catch.

Kurt tossed his keys on the same coffee table and walked out the front door, locking it behind him. There was no turning back. The door was locked, so he couldn't turn around into the comforting arms of a depressing hell. It was time he starting living. The only opportunity to do so was on a bus headed towards Philadelphia in two hours' time.

An hour later, Kurt stepped off the bus with his bag slung over his shoulder. Hours after the show had ended, fans were still crowded around the giant center. The weight of Blaine's success set in for just a moment. _Holy shit! He just played there. He just sold that out! _For a moment, Kurt wasn't sure if he could handle being on the road with Blaine and his success. Or Blaine at all. The breakup was rough -rougher than Kurt ever cared to admit- but the aftermath was excruciating. The day Kurt walked away from Blaine's performance all those years ago at NYADA was the most depressing day of his life.

For weeks, the young man couldn't eat and couldn't sleep. Most of the time, he couldn't function. He sang in his dance class and danced during his singing classes. He forgot the words to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in the middle of an impromptu performance in the student center and missed three shifts that first week because he couldn't remember which day it was. He was a mess and, unfortunately for him, things didn't get better.

As weeks went by, Kurt became more scatter brained and his behavior grew to be more erratic. He was angry one moment and sobbing the next. He quit his job without notice and stopped attending classes. It wasn't until Rachel called Burt because Kurt suddenly couldn't make rent and was literally an incident away from being kicked out of NYADA that action was taken.

Burt made it his mission to help his son. He picked the young man up, dusted him off, and pushed him back into the world. It was tough but Kurt endured. He had to.

The day Blaine pulled Kurt into the piano room was a bad day. Hours of job hunting and a morning of missteps wore heavily on him. The last thing he needed was additional heartache. He was tired, far too tired for a song.

Blaine sang anyways. He poured his heart into a song that hurt Kurt's heart to hear. When it was over, Kurt was left feeling upside down. His heart was heavy and his head was a mess. In that moment he made the gravest mistake of his life. He told Blaine to walk away and to move on with his life. He said that he was doing the same. He wasn't, not really, but Blaine deserved happiness and Kurt wasn't happy anymore.

Now, he was stepping off a bus getting ready to board another with the love that he threw away. _I'm in for one hell of a ride._

* * *

Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched bus after bus go by. After three he began to wonder if Kurt changed his mind. Maybe Kurt wasn't going in tour with him. Maybe Kurt was happy with whatever life he built for himself. _Maybe._

When all hope seemed lost, a single voiced wafted through the air, sending all lingering pieces of doubt away from his body. "Blaine."

Blaine turned on a dime and was greeted by a shell of the man that he knew years ago. He was skinner -far skinner than Blaine remembered him being- and his smile didn't quit reach his eyes. Then there was his attire. Kurt Hummel dressed to impress, this Kurt dressed for comfort. He'd changed out of his amazing ensemble from earlier that day and, instead wore a pair of black leggings and an oversized t-shirt. _I'll ask him about that_.

Moments passed as Blaine examined the man before. They felt like a life time of catchups. Blaine wanted to catch up. No, he would catch up. He would learn the wills and ways of the Kurt that stood before him. He had to. It was his last chance after all.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked when the moment went from awkward to awkwarder. _That's not a real word._

Blaine shook out his curls, sending all thoughts that did not involve the here and now away. "Sorry, Kurt. I almost didn't recognize you. But, there you are." He threw his arms into the air playfully. "It's...I've been looking for you forever."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. **

**Song: 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. Blaine was feeling cosmic. ;) Obviously I changed the sex of the subject of the song. It wouldn't make much sense for him to sing about a lady, now would it? **

**The next update won't come as quickly. I'm sorry. I'm working on ITJ right now. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted. Yadda yadda. I didn't have any expectations for this story so your response was amazing. **

**A million thanks to Windsor. I sent her a bunch of jumbled sentences and ideas and she helped turn it into a chapter. You're the best. **

**Review if you please. It'll help me write AND update faster. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here for you. Like last time, thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc...etc. **

* * *

Together the pair walked. They passed rushing crew members and staring band members. Kurt felt their eyes on his skin like sunlight on an extremely hot day. Their stares burned. _They don't want me here. Who would?_ Blaine did. Finn did. _That's enough right?_

"What have you been up to lately?" Blaine asked as they strolled. "Tell me everything."

He watched excitedly as Kurt bit the inside of his cheek. Then he waited...and waited...and waited. Eventually Kurt shrugged. "There isn't much to tell."

"Come on, Kurt. Yes there is. What do you do for a living? Where did you live? Were you dating?" _Because obviously he's not anymore. I think. I hope_. "Tell me about life after NYADA for the amazing Kurt Hummel."

Blaine watched as the young man stopped walking and turned towards him. "I'm far from amazing. I lived in our shitty apartment for a year. Then, I met Dillan and moved in with him." Blaine sucked in a harsh breathe. Dillan. It hurt to know that Kurt was -as he suspected- with someone during the time they were apart. _Who am I to judge though? At least he didn't..._ "Ya know, it took me until this morning to realize that we weren't really happy." Kurt's commented absently. "And I'm almost certain that he cheated on me...a lot."

"Why did you stay?" Even. Blaine needed to keep his tone even. An angry rise or dangerous fall in his voice would be enough to frighten Kurt. He was bearing a piece of his soul and Blaine would not ruin that. "If he cheated, I mean."

Kurt locked the blue galaxies that he swore were eyes on Blaine's honey colored pieces of Heaven. "Because the last time I left someone that cheated on me, I ended up sad and alone. I didn't want that again. It hurt too much the first time."

Blaine nodded sullenly. He knew. Their breakup was taxing to say the least. Oddly enough, never during the time that he was mourning the loss of his one true love, did Blaine imagine that the breakup could have been just as bad -or worse- for Kurt.

"I...Kurt..."

"Bus meeting in five, guys. That means you too, Kurt." David shouted. The men turned and nodded at the man; one more hesitantly than the other. _Bus meeting? What does one discuss during a bus meeting?_

Kurt had little to not time to contemplate an answer. Moments after David's announcement he, Blaine, and the people that shaped his high school life were crammed in a single bunk on the tiny bus.

"Alright guys," David began before a very offended throat clearing interrupted him. He turned his head a bit, just enough to see Unique glaring at him in a way that only she could. "And LADIES," he emphasized, "We just kicked off the first leg of the rest of our careers. This isn't just about Blaine. This tour will be what people look back to when they are talking about us years from now."

Wes picked up where David left off. They had a synchronization that only they could comprehend. "That's right. Years from now when people are begging Puck or Sam to play guitar for them during their Super Bowl performances and in twenty years when Finn is being named the most successful drummer/part time head shrinker of the past twenty years, this tour will be mentioned as a major career bullet point. When celebrities are begging Unique to dress them for awards shows and when David and I need more assistants than we need sleep. This tour will be what people look back at when deciding if were capable of performing to certain standards."

"That's right." David continued. "We all know our little Blainey is about to skyrocket -that's not a possibility. It's an absolution. But just like everyone else here, he has weight to pull. That brings me to you, Kurt." The young manager turned his attention to the man sitting on the floor next to Blaine's feet. "Its cool that you ride to Columbus with us, but we need you to pull weight while you're here. So, Wes and I decided that you will help Unique with the wardrobe for the show and then you will assist David and I." _So we can keep an eye on you_.

Neither Wes, nor David believed that Kurt was there for any other reason than pure, dumb luck. He was in a rough spot, and he needed out. They assumed that he went to the concert in the park on a whim. He had no way of knowing that Blaine would call him onto the stage. He had no way of knowing Finn would be the person that would help him begin his journey home. Everything that happened was the direct result of extremely good luck. On the other side of the coin, David and Wes had no way of verifying that Kurt's intentions were not nefarious in nature. As any team of managers/publicists/best friends would do, Wes and David did a bit of digging on Kurt and his life since the breakup. There wasn't much to find. There was a Facebook account that hadn't been touched in more than a few months. He had no Twitter account, no Instagram..._no nothing_. Kurt Hummel was a person by name and by name only.

"I can do that." Kurt whispered. Wes and his partner watched as Blaine leaned forward and squeezed the young man's shoulder; an offer of support if nothing else. "Whatever you need."

"Well, I need some coffee before we hit the road. Why don't you go fetch that, Kurt?" Puck injected. He turned a sinister smile down towards the young man and watched excitedly as Kurt nodded. "I mean, assistant."

"Yeah. I'll….how do you like your coffee?" _Sugar and a dab of arsenic? _There was something in Puck's tone that Kurt didn't like. It was teasing. Too pleased. Smug. Condescending. That was it. Puck sounded condescending. But why? They weren't particularly close in high school, but they weren't enemies. _What's his problem?_

"I'll go too!" Blaine shouted, hopping to his feet so quickly that he nearly stepped on the very man that he intended to accompany.

Wes shook his head. "No. You can't go anywhere, Blaine. The riot police are still outside because there are fans everywhere. The second you walk out there, it will be a madhouse. If Kurt needs company, Finn can go or Unique can go. You," He pointed at his friend in a way that let the musician know that he was serious, "can sit back down. As far as I'm concerned, you don't leave this bus until we reach Philadelphia." He watched as his friend sunk back into his seat. _He's about to pout like a baby. __God, Blaine, you're a grown man. Have some dignity_.

"I'll go." Unique stepped from behind Sam with a smile on her face. "I need to get to know my new sidekick." Before –years ago- Kurt would have claimed to be the top diva; he was no sidekick. New Kurt did not. Instead, he offered a slight smile and nodded. He felt no need to rock the boat. _Bus…whatever._

* * *

Kurt and Unique strolled from the parking lot towards the nearest coffee shop. Immediately, Kurt realized just how right Wes and David were for forbidding Blaine to leave. Fans swarmed the parking lot like locusts. Some were talking in small groups amongst themselves while others were scattered about hoping to catch a glimpse or two of the superstar.

_Superstar. Blaine is a superstar now._ It felt almost unfathomable. "Crazy isn't it?" Unique said as they crossed the parking lot. Her heels clicked on the cement as they walked. _Heels_. Kurt remembered when the heels of whatever pair of overpriced boots he chose to wear would click against the pavement as such.

"A bit. Blaine deserves it though. He's always been a superstar in his own right." He replied. It was true. Kurt remembered the way Blaine would own every performance he did. He commanded attention in a way that Kurt was barely able to comprehend. He was destined for the success that he was receiving.

Unique hummed in agreement as they turned a corner. In the distance, the two spotted a tiny café; one that would serve their purpose. "What about you? What do you deserve?" She asked. It was an odd question if nothing else. Nothing. As far as he was concerned, Kurt deserved nothing. "Obviously, this is Blaine's destiny, what's yours?"

Kurt offered a small shrug. He had no idea what his destiny was_. Maybe I can figure that out in the next few days. I'm assuming they'll go from here to Philly to Columbus...or something like that. What's that, three days to a week? Maybe I can figure it out in then. If not, I can figure it out when I get to Ohio; home. Maybe I'll figure it out when I get home._

* * *

Shortly after Kurt and Unique returned from the café with enough coffee to go around, the bus pulled away from Barclay Center and began its trip to Philadelphia. The trip wasn't excruciatingly long and, before anyone realized it, they were pulling into the hotel.

Checked in and ready for sleep, the group was forced to sort out sleeping arrangements. With an additional person, they needed rework their original plans. "Obviously, Kurt should stay with me." Blaine suggested. Kurt stilled. He wasn't ready for that. Talking was one thing, sharing a room was another.

"Umm…" The pale man interjected. He had to decline. Maybe, one day, he and Blaine would be able to share a room –_maybe a bed if we ever reached that point again_- but not yet.

"Not gonna happen!" Puck shouted. "My home girl, Unique can room with B. Hummel can room with me." _We have things to talk about_.

"That's fine with me." Kurt whispered. Later, he would thank Puck for his outburst_. Not ready. Nope. Not yet._

_What the hell?_ Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Puck was making outrageous suggestions and Kurt was agreeing with them. _Not freaking cool_. "Don't get your panties bunched, B. Think about the bigger picture." The musician turned to his bassist. With Kurt and Puck headed towards the elevator, he was able to give his blonde friend his full attention. Sam offered a warm smile, but not much else. _What bigger picture?_ Sam –often oblivious with the exception of the few times that Blaine was truly distressed- continued. "Less than 24 hours ago, his life was different. Give him some time to adjust. Take your own time to adjust."

Hadn't he waited long enough? Blaine thought so. Four years was a long time. "I guess. But, can you do me a favor?" Sam shrugged. He'd done favors for his friend before. Likewise, Blaine had done favors for him. He wouldn't have been in the position he was in if it weren't for his friend. "Kurt and I didn't get to talk much earlier, do you think you could cover for us so we can talk later? I really want to catch up with him."

"Sure."

"And can you also help me get Puck to back off. I understand his concern, but this is Kurt we're talking about. My gut his telling me that this isn't some game or whatever Puck is thinking." Sam understood. He felt the same. Regardless of whatever theory Puck was going off of, they refused to believe that Kurt was up to no good.

The two continued to chat until Unique looped her arm into Blaine's and dragged him away towards their room. Sam found Finn and headed up to theirs. Wes and David worked in the lobby -making phone calls and sending emails- before heading up to theirs.

* * *

Hesitation raced through Kurt's veins as he slid the key card into the door. When he opened the door, he looked around for a moment before realizing that Puck wasn't there. "I guess this is it." The young man plopped his bag down onto the couch and waited. _The least I can do is let Puck decide the sleeping arrangements._

* * *

Puck was pleased with the situation he found himself in. He had Kurt right where he wanted him. There was a test to be given and, Kurt needed to pass it. If he didn't, then Puck would call him out; make everyone see that Kurt's reappearance was for all the wrong reasons.

The guitarist made his way to the room that he shared with his friend's ex-boyfriend. When he opened the door, he found the young man fast asleep on the fold out couch. Perfect. "Yo, wake up, Kurt. I need something." He shouted, tossing his hat aside thoughtlessly.

He watched as Kurt flinched violently, obviously startled by the sound of his voice. When Kurt was sat upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Puck spoke to him. "Listen, I left my bags on the bus and I didn't get a chance to grab any beer. I need you to do both, assistant."

Puck watched as Kurt stared at him in disbelief. _Yes, I'm so serious_. "Ummm….I…" For a moment, Kurt didn't know left from right. He felt like he was back in high school, being thrown in the dumpster. The reasoning behind such a feeling was the he felt helpless. Wes and David were offering him a way home in exchange for his assistance. That meant that he had to assist. So, without another moment wasted, Kurt stood and headed towards the door. "What kind should I get?"

"The best money can buy." _Your money that is_. Puck watched as Kurt, defeated as ever, nodded and headed out into the night. _And so the test begins._

* * *

Puck's requests did not stop at the retrieval of his bag and the case of beer. Around two that morning, the man requested that Kurt go down to the front desk for extra pillows. When Kurt returned, Puck asked him to go back down for an extra blanket. By four, Kurt was barely awake and hoping for a nap later in the day.

When they first arrived at the hotel, Wes and David advised him that he needed to meet Unique at six to go over Blaine's outfit for the Marley Rose Morning Show. He also needed to make sure that Blaine's coffee was hot and ready when he reached the studio. At one point, Wes tried to tell him how Blaine liked his coffee. To which, Kurt replied that he remembered the coffee order and everything would be perfect. As it was, sleep wasn't an option anymore. _Yesterday I didn't get up until ten. Look at me now_. Zero sleep and less than an hour until he needed to shower and shave for an early meet up. _It's going to be a long day_.

Showered, shaved, coffee in hand, Kurt met Unique on the set of the Marley Rose Morning Show just before six. It was a miracle. He'd spent the hour before sunlight trying to figure out how to get to the studio. Two bus rides and a ten block walk was how. Luckily, there were still a few people in the city that grasped the brotherly love concept.

"Honey, there are you are. And look, you're early." Unique gushed as she strutted across the room. She pulled Kurt into a giant –quite unexpected- hug before leading him backstage. "I came by the room to tell you the car was downstairs but Puck said you'd already left. He told you there would be a car, right?"

_No!_ "I wanted to see a bit of the city." Kurt lied. One thing he'd learned was that people didn't want to hear whining. They much preferred to hear that his misfortune was intentional or a happy accident. "It's quite lovely."

"Different strokes for different folks, I guess. Anyways, the only outfit we need this morning is one for Blaine. Wes told me last night that you used to dress Blaine up all kinds of cute in high school, so I'm looking for a bit of guidance. Give me something to work with." She turned and stared at Kurt expectantly. She genuinely seemed to value his opinion and input on the matter.

Kurt had neither opinion nor input. "We haven't spoken in years. I don't know what he likes to wear anymore."

Unique's face fell. "You have got to be kidding. Okay…not a problem. We'll work through it. Did you like what he wore on the Rod Remington show a few months ago?" _That's a great place to start. We'll work our way up. I mean, come on. He's wearing knee high combat boots, black tights, and an oversized t shirt and he still looks great. There has to be an inner fashion diva hiding in there somewhere. Imagine if he dressed up a bit. I can't. He'd be too fabulous!_

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't….I've never really watched anything with Blaine in it before the show yesterday. I don't know how he's dressed in any interviews or during any concerts."

"Fine! You're killing me here. Let's try it like this. Here are the clothes we have to choose from." Kurt watched as the girl motioned to the rolling rack before them. "Pick something. Whoa me. Show me what ya got."

So, Kurt did just that. After a few moments skimming through the rack, he pulled out an outfit that blew Unique away. It was different, edgy –in an Urkel kind of way. "I usually go with plaid shirt, jeans, and a blazer. This is different, but I like it. I mean, this sweater will hug his body; something that will drive the boys and girls crazy." Kurt nodded, he knew.

"The v neck on it will draw attention to his neck." Kurt went on to explain each article choice. "Blaine has a thing for loud and tight pants. The red of these will go great with the navy blue of his sweater. The navy blue shoes also go great with it." Unique nodded. "We should cuff the pants at the bottom. He once told me something about his ankles and his body temperature. Whatever it is, he's always liked to have his pants hem just a bit higher than his ankle." With his choice explained, Kurt looked to Unique for a critique. He hoped she liked it. Exhaustion aside, Kurt was excited. It was the first official outfit he'd put together in years. He wanted her to like it.

Obviously she did. She was impressed. Very impressed. 'Where have you been all of my life' impressed. "Oh, I have nothing to say. As far as I'm concerned, you'll probably get my job by the end of this tour and I'm going to be ass out. I mean, five months of this and I'm going to be standing in the unemployment line."

Kurt's face fell. "Five months? What do you mean?"

"Five months." Unique replied. She carefully gathered the outfit that her fabulous new assistant just picked out. "You know, five months until we get to Columbus. You looked all this up before you agreed to come, right?" _No. I didn't do anything but pack. I didn't think about any of this_.

"I assumed….wow. I….I didn't expect that." The young man stammered. He leaned back against a nearby counter top and ran the facts over in his head. Five months. On a bus. With his ex-boyfriend, a former friend that seemed displeased by his sudden reappearance, a set of old prep school friends that seemed skeptical of his motives, and a set of friends –people that seemed to actually want to be his friend. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Blaine was tired. Sleep for days tired. There wasn't an opportunity for him to grab coffee before the car arrived to take him to the studio, so he was required to remain tired. Luckily, truly luckily, Kurt was waiting for him at the studio with a fresh cup of his favorite coffee in hand. As he downed the cup, he wondered. Did Kurt remember his coffee order or was he informed of it? He had to know.

After downing the large cup, Blaine turned to his ex. _I hate calling him that. It's not how this should be_. "Wes and David put you on to my coffee order?" He asked as he examined the young man. Kurt looked tired, more so than Blaine. His eyes were drooping and his shoulders were slumped. Old Kurt or New Kurt, it didn't matter. Kurt Hummel did not slump.

"I remembered." Kurt whispered. Blaine's heart stopped for half of a third of a millisecond. _He remembered. He remembered my coffee order_. "When you spend three years getting someone coffee before school, you don't exactly forget how they like it."

_No, you don't_. "I guess that's true." The pair walked in silence around backstage. There was a thirty minute period of time between then and when Blaine needed to begin readying himself for the show. So, he decided to use that time to speak with Kurt. To finish what he'd started the evening before. "Ya know, you never told me about your life before this. For all I know, you were a professional serial killer a few months ago."

Kurt snorted, a welcome change. "Hardly. Honestly, Blaine, I'd tell you but I don't want you to laugh, so I'm not going to tell you. I wasn't a serial killer. Or a stripper. I also wasn't Broadway breakout star like Rachel, and I'm obviously not a huge, mega superstar like you. I was just…Kurt."

_Just Kurt_. Two words that didn't belong together. Kurt was never just Kurt. He was Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Before their time together was up – whether they ended up together or not- Blaine would make Kurt realize that he was more than just Kurt. He was Kurt. Kurt freaking Elizabeth Hummel. He was somebody.

"You were drug dealer, weren't you?" Blaine suggested as they strolled. Again, Kurt snorted. "Yep, I can see you slinging that crack."

"Ha. Yeah. Okay. You're right. I was on the corner slinging that crack. That would have made me a prostitute." That was Kurt. Not Just Kurt. He was sarcastic and funny in a way that nobody else was. Being with Kurt was easy; easier than it should have been. Despite the years of separation, it always amazed Blaine at the ease in which they fell into playful banter. Apparently, it amazed Kurt as well.

"This feels too easy. After all these years, I feel like this should be awkward. We're different now. You're this huge deal and I'm…this shouldn't be so easy."

"Some things aren't as difficult as we expect them to be. I just hope our time together can be easy for both of us. I missed you, ya know. And I'm kind of glad that you're riding with us to Ohio."

Kurt smiled. It wasn't a Kurt Hummel original but it felt as close as Blaine was going to get. "Yep, hopefully this five months will be good."

Blaine stilled. _Oh shit. When did he find out_? "Ummm…"

"Unique told me."

"Blaine, get your ass over here right now!" Both men turned, startled, to see a very upset Wes walking in their direction.

"He looks angry, I'm going to….bye, Blaine. Good luck."

The musician threw his arms in the air. "Really, you're leaving me like this. He's probably going to kill me." Blaine received only a wave in return. _Damn Kurt._ Then again, what had he expected? Years ago, when they were all Warblers, Blaine accidentally set fire to a piece of furniture during an impromptu performance of 'Firework'. After curfew. In the Senior commons. When Wes confronted him the next morning, Kurt smiled and waved, leaving Blaine to deal with his fate alone. Resigned to the fact that, yes, he would once again be dealing with Wes alone, Blaine turned and smiled at his manager. "Coming Wes." He singsonged as he jogged towards the man. Moments later, he wished that he'd run in the opposite direction with Kurt.

* * *

Wes and David woke up to a mess to end all messes. Once upon a time, television and radio were some of very few media outlets that could spread news about a celebrity. With the coming of age of the internet, news traveled at the speed of light across the globe. It was a burden and a blessing. The men spent the early hours of the morning trying to decipher which side of the fence technology played in their current debacle.

"Sit! Nerd." Wes huffed, patting the seat before him. David appeared a moment later and handed the musician an iPad. "Watch."

So, Blaine watched. He pressed play and he watched the video that sent his friends spiraling into fury and frustration.

"_Hi, I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and this is the Cohen-Chang report. New York fans got quite the treat yesterday when breakout superstar, Blaine Anderson, graced the stage not once, but three times yesterday in preparation for his tour. His extra performance -one that we as fans greatly appreciate- was not the only surprise that yesterday brought." _

Blaine groaned. _I know what's coming next._

"_During his performance in the park yesterday, Blaine spotted a fan in the crowd and stopped the show to beg the fan to join him on stage. What those of us in the audience and across his fandom want to know is: who is this fan? Mr. Anderson informed us that this person was an old friend but offered no other information on him. Be assured that we will be here with new information we receive on this person and his relationship with the musician. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and this was your hourly Cohen-Chang report." _

With the video completed, Blaine sat the iPad down on the table before him. His only goal the day before was to get Kurt onto the stage. Not once had he stopped to contemplate possible consequences to his actions, aside from the favorable. _He'll come on stage. We'll fall in love. We'll get married_. His thought process was as simple as one plus one equals two.

Apparently, one plus one plus one equaled three and that was still fewer people than the number that now had a picture of Kurt's face and would be digging up any and all information about him. "I see those tiny, little gelled cogs moving in your head, Blaine. That must mean that you're catching up." Wes' comment frustrated the musician. _Obviously David will be my best friend today._

"I hope you know that we're having a hard enough time covering your other little... _incident_. This can't even be covered up. This is already out there and we're not sure how you want it handled.; how Kurt wants it handled. I understand that he probably didn't see the consequences of this but that's because he didn't know what to expect." David shoved his finger into his friend's face. Had it been any closer, Blaine would have bitten it off. "You did though. We tell you time and time again to watch what you do. Especially during a concert... YOUR CONCERT! You know better. Now we have to figure out how to handle this without giving out too much information about Kurt. Not like it'll help. I swear some of your fans are detectives. I'm sure they already have his name and social security number lined up."

_David's not my best friend either. I guess I'll go down the list. Next is Finn._ "Listen guys." Blaine wasn't sure where to begin or end with the situation. He knew better, he really did, but his judgment always clouded when matters concerned Kurt. It was no secret. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I should have thought. I can talk to Kurt about it if you want. Ya know...kind of warn him. We were already going to talk after the show. Or...at least I'd hoped we would."

Wes and David turned to one another before turning to the musician. "Oh you will definitely be the one to talk to Kurt. I still remember the huge blow up the time we put his hand in warm water while he napped in the Junior commons. You weren't there, Wes, but it was...rough. I was afraid to sleep for a week."

In the end, it was decided that, yes, Blaine would speak with Kurt and explain to him the possible outcome of the stunt Blaine pulled the day prior. That would be after the show, however. As of the moment his presence was requested by his managers, he was counting down until he stepped onto the Marley Rose stage.

* * *

"Welcome back. Now, we're here with super, mega star, Blaine Anderson." Marley turned her attention from the camera to the musician as the audience applauded. "Now, Blaine, this is your sophomore album. Your freshman album was good but this is fantastic. Is it exceeding your expectations?"

Blaine's smile grew tenfold. "Absolutely." He gushed. "I never imagined that this album would turn into what it's turned into. I hoped that it would but sometimes that's not enough. The reaction from the critics and the fans has blown me away. I just...sometimes I don't believe it until someone holds up a picture or a video of me performing one of the songs and it's like 'oh, that's me. I'm doing that.' It's kind of surreal."

Marley nodding, understanding his point completely. Once upon a time, she was just a girl with a dream. Now she was a talk show host with a possibility of future syndication. She knew exactly how he felt. "I understand completely. Speaking of the album, you wrote most of it, am I correct?" Blaine nodded before remembering that he needed to speak his answer. It was something that Wes and David reminded him of time and time again.

"Yes. I wrote all of the songs and I played either piano or guitar on them as well. It was quite a bit of work, but I'm pleased with the ending outcome. It is...I've never felt more accomplished than when I put this album out."

"And you should feel accomplished. I went and got it the day it was released and it is truly magical. It has something that everyone can relate to: longing, heartache, love. It feels very personal. I'm assuming that this album was written about your experiences of such with..._the moon_?" The inflection in Marley's voice keyed Blaine into her fishing expedition. She would be disappointed.

"The moon is very special to me." The musician replied calmly. "It's with me day and night. It's always there." Marley shot him a look, one that may or may not have made it on camera, before moving on. It was just as well. Blaine would not be adding fuel to the raging fire -good or bad- that could come from his admission. He needed to speak with Kurt first.

Not too long after the attempted voyage into his personal life, the interview was over. Blaine couldn't have been more relieved. Finally, for the first time in years, he was getting the opportunity to spend a bit of uninterrupted time with Kurt. They would discuss the matters that pressed themselves to the forefront of the line, as well as others. _I hope_.

* * *

Kurt's mind danced along the blurred border between consciousness and unconsciousness. _Tired. So tired_. He couldn't sleep, however. Puck's shoes needed to be shined for the show that evening, everyone's clothes needed to be ironed, Wes needed a few emails sent, Puck needed a few paragraphs from Moby Dick translated and then dictated into a tape recorder. _What_? Kurt didn't ask questions. He worked. After the text he received hours ago from Dillan, the one telling him that since he left he better never return, Kurt had to work. His only option was to look forward. Ohio was forward.

Time and time again, Kurt was forced to remind himself that calling his father was not an option. Returning home a failure was bad enough; so was the fact that he had an apology and a plea for forgiveness to issue. The young man refused to add a cry for help to his long list of pride abusing actions. If he did so, he wouldn't have an ounce of dignity left. No, he would work until his fingers bled and his hands cramped. _Or until I fall sleep and I drown in my own drool._

"Kurt." The young man jumped at the sound of his name. When he turned from the tiny table on the far side of the room that he shared with Puck, he saw Blaine smiling at him in the doorway. Kurt managed the best smile he could, watching intently as Blaine strolled into the room. Ready and waiting; two things that Blaine always seemed to have down to a science. "What are you doing?"

The brunette shrugged. "Puck said he needs me to do some...stuff for one of his classes."

"Puck doesn't take classes." _Oh_. Kurt pushed the book that he was reading -_Criminology 101. I wonder where he got that_- away from his body and turned fully towards Blaine. He was still in the outfit that he taped the show in. It was quite the treat.

The shirt Kurt chose hugged Blaine's chest like a child clinging to its mother and the pants..._they're another story_. Blaine filled out since the last time the two saw one another. He was far more muscular than he was all those years ago. _Not that he was a twig like me_.

"Kurt?" The sound of Blaine's inquisitive voice pulled Kurt's head from the self-depreciating hole that it'd fallen into. "Were still hanging out, right? The concert isn't for a few hours."

So hopeful. So much anticipation. So Blaine. Kurt scooted his chair back a bit and stood from it. "Yeah. We are."

Together, the pair exited the room and braved the stairs down to the bus. The elevator was crowded and, secretly, both hoped for a few uninterrupted moments together. One hoping to share something special with the boomerang that held his heart and one hoping to share his situation and what he hoped to give and receive from the opportunity that placed itself in his lap.

* * *

**A/N: You can all thank StarGleekBelle for the update. She caught me the second I entered my house. Just kidding...not really. I was already considering an update tonight. **

**THANK YOU WINDSOR. YOU DA BEST! **

**UP NEXT: Kurt and Blaine have a conversation, do a concert, and spend time on the road. Hilarity will ensue. **

**Reviews will make the hilarity more hilarious. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Safe. Kurt wanted to sit somewhere safe. It wasn't that Blaine was someone that made him feel unsafe -far from it. Blaine made him feel too safe. With Blaine he felt so safe that he let his walls tumble down. That was dangerous. With months left on the bus, Puck on his case, and with no knowledge of what the future had to bring, Kurt needed to stay on guard at all times; even with Blaine. _Especially with Blaine._ So, Kurt chose the least promising seat on the bus. Just as he stepped into the giant mass of metal, he noticed a seat near the front exit. He chose that seat. In the case of an emergency, his exit was a mere few footsteps away.

Blaine sat at a small, fold up table across from him. His seat was nearly as unpromising as Kurt's. In their own heads, they each promised not to make any promises. Kurt wouldn't do anything to make Blaine feel as if they were a '_they_' and Blaine made himself a promise not to read too much into anything Kurt said or did. As much as it hurt to admit, Blaine knew he couldn't fully trust himself or Kurt with the situation yet. _I still don't know what this is or why he's here. I'm happy, but I have to protect my heart. _

_Come what may, I have to protect his heart. I broke it once, I can't do that again._ Kurt let the words run through his mind over and over again. They ran forwards and backwards, on shuffle and repeat. Not again. He wouldn't lead Blaine on, he wouldn't push Blaine's friendship away, and he would not -under any circumstances- break Blaine's heart. _I don't want him to feel like I feel_.

"Soooo..." Kurt began awkwardly. "Talk?"

Blaine's head nodded emphatically. "Yeah. We were talking about you and what you've been doing lately."

"Oh...yeah. Umm nothing really. Working. That's it." _Please get off this topic. Please._

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't. He wanted to know anything. Everything. "Where did you work?"

_Ugggghh_..."Performing?"

"Performing...?" Blaine let the word hang in the air. He was fishing...or phishing...whatever. _I just want a freaking answer_. He wanted to reconstruct the days, hours, minutes, and seconds that were Kurt's life after their break up.

"You know the mall by our old apartment?" Blaine nodded eagerly. They were getting somewhere. "Remember the guys in dinosaur costumes that performed for kids? Terry Pterodactyl, Tommy T-Rex, Vicky Vilosoraptor?" Again Blaine nodded. Kurt wished he hadn't. The young man raised his hand. "Tommy T-Rex."

_Oh_. Blaine didn't expect that. He wasn't sure what he expected but he never expected Kurt to play a dinosaur in a children's group at ten and three on weekdays. "Umm.. that's cool."

Immediately Kurt cut in. His voice more downtrodden than Blaine could remember ever hearing it. "Don't say that. It's not true. It was pathetic. I always thought I'd make something of myself and i couldn't. With a college degree that was still the only job I could land. I guess I was never as amazing as I thought I was."

"What? NO! You're amazing and fantastic. You just..." _Just what?_ Kurt desperately wanted to know. "I'm pretty sure your dad told you that you should make your own way; forge a new path. You...got a bit off track but you can still do it. You can do whatever you want and I'll help you however I can."

"I can't ask you to do that." _And I won't_. Regardless of how lost and needy he felt, Kurt was still a Hummel. Hummels held their heads high and Hummels persevered with or without help. Kurt needed to do it without help. He needed to; not just for himself but for his namesake. His father would already be disappointed and pride was a bitch.

Blaine was at a loss. He couldn't help Kurt if Kurt wouldn't let him. When all hope felt lost, an idea struck the musician like a freight train. The situation felt oddly familiar in nature and now Blaine knew why. "Do you remember when I sang to that guy at The Gap? God, I don't even remember his name, but I remember feeling like crap when all was said and done."

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. He remembered the situation that Blaine was referring to and, more importantly so, he knew where the conversation was going.

The musician continued undeterred, refusing to allow Kurt's silence to drive him off course. "I stayed in my dorm for a week. Do you remember that?" Once again, Kurt hummed. Blaine was certain that Kurt remembered. Everyone remembered. On the few occasions that Blaine toed the dating waters, his friends teased him about The Gap Attack situation.

_"Are you going to cry if he rejects you, B?" _

_"Oh God, I hope he doesn't say no. Last time Blaine cried." _

Mocking. They were always mocking him. The only time Blaine was able to escape their jeers was when he and Kurt broke up. Like a safety net, they were there to catch him. The turned him upright and sent him on his way. Not an unkind word was spoken during the process.

"Yeah." Kurt eventually responded. "You wouldn't stop crying. I always got the feeling that you were crying because he said your song was inappropriate and not because he turned you down." The young man's voice rang hollow as he lost himself in the memory of a much happier time. _God, we had so much fun at Dalton. I would give anything to be young and carefree again. _

"Yeah! It was a great song and he acted completely ungrateful!" Blaine's voice echoed throughout the bus. Gap Guy broke his heart with his turned up nose for the classic. "It was like he couldn't understand that I chose the song for a reason."

"The song had a line about sex toys, Blaine. You outed him, at work, with a song with the word 'toys' in it. How did you expect him to react?" Blaine missed half of Kurt's sentence. It was not for lack of listening. It was because of Kurt; his laugh to be specific. The musician waited a year's worth of Sundays to hear Kurt's laugh again. It did not matter that Kurt was laughing at him. _I can deal. _The only thing that mattered in that moment was the fact that Kurt was laughing the boisterous, exaggerated laugh that gave Blaine the tiniest grain of hope.

Eventually, the laughter subsided. "That wasn't my point though. My point was that you were the one that picked me up from that. You pulled me out of bed and made me dry my tears. You helped me, Kurt."

_And then I hurt you later. It doesn't seem like a fair trade_. "I helped you when you were ready for me to help you. If I recall, you told me to leave you alone on more than one occasion."

"And if I recall," Blaine cut in. He would be damned if Kurt was going to turn his teaching moment around on him. _Not gonna happen_. "you told me to quote 'get my bitch ass out of bed.' You told me that life was too short to spend it crying because some 'curly haired sack of nuts' couldn't see how amazing I was."

Again, Kurt chuckled. _Yep, I said all of that_. "Do you remember what you did after that?" Blaine asked hopefully. He wanted Kurt to remember. That moment was one of the few completely defining moments of Blaine's teenage years. It was a moment, cemented in his brain, as a turning point in his life.

"I sang to you."

"Yep. You sang to me a song that you wrote for me. I remember feeling like I was the luckiest guy in the world because my best friend wrote a song for me and blackmailed the rest of our friends to sing it with him. Most guys aren't that lucky. You went above and beyond for me so, now, I want to go above and beyond for you." Before Kurt could response –or protest- Blaine stood and headed towards the back of the bus. When he returned, he had a guitar in his hand. Not just any guitar, however. It was the one Kurt bought him for Christmas years ago.

"You still have that?" Electric blue and worn around the edges from excessive use. Kurt stared in wonderment as Blaine positioned himself. "I always assumed it would have ended up in the Hudson River or on the bottom of a bonfire."

The musician let the words sink in. Had the things Kurt kept suffered such a fate? The locket that Blaine bought for their one year anniversary and crammed a picture of himself inside; was that at the bottom of the Hudson? The customized song book with the leather cover that read 'Kurt E. Hummel' in calligraphy? Was that burned in a bonfire? The digital camera? Was it gone? "Blaine?" The musician's eyes snapped up to find Kurt staring at him. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. Later, he would ask those questions. Here, now, he would continue his journey to finding Kurt's happiness. All else could wait. "Ummm…yeah. I'm great. I…..just thinking about the song. Do you remember it?"

Kurt gave his head a firm shake. It was a nice side dish for his lie. Of course he remembered the song. He wrote it in a fit of distress. Blaine was heartbroken over his nonexistent relationship with Gap Guy and Kurt wanted to help. He refused to allow Blaine to handle his grief –over a song rather than a possible companion- alone. Apparently, Blaine felt the same way.

"Liar." And, as usual, Blaine saw through him like a window. "You remember."

"But I don't sing anymore. I haven't in years!" Kurt whined. _How very unKurt of me_. Or was it? To Blaine, the whine was closer to an Actual Kurt mannerism than he'd seen since Kurt joined the tour.

Blaine shrugged. "And that's fine. You don't have to sing. I just…I want you to hear it and, maybe, it'll make you feel like I felt. When you were singing to me, I felt amazing. Knowing that you blackmailed our friends into singing with you, it felt amazing. I want you to feel like that, Kurt. I want to help you feel better –don't lie and say that you do- and I want to help you with that. Stop trying to take on the world alone. You have friends, let us help you."

Kurt sat back in his cramped space and watched as Blaine began to strum on the guitar. He was never good at accepting assistance, but he could at least listen to the song. _It's one of the first ones I ever wrote, so it will always have a special place in my heart. _

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

Kurt pulled his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it nervously. The song. As far as he knew, this was only the second performance of it ever; which made it feel emotional –intimate. Their song. It may as well have been.

_Isn't it funny? We are two people that always had issues expressing our feelings but we could always come up with a song or a little ditty to fit any occasion. I think it's quite comical. _Kurt thought as he slumped back into his chair.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do**

Blaine ran through a few chords without words. Instead, he watched. The smile on Kurt's face was picturesque. Barely there but noticeable none the less. "Sing with me, please." The musician asked in vain. He knew Kurt wouldn't but it never hurt to ask.

As expected, Kurt shook his head. "I'm enjoying the performance. I'll sit this one out."Blaine shrugged, never allowing his fingers to leave the strings that he was effortlessly strumming. Like other songs that commandeered space in his heart, he knew it start to finish and back again.

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**

**And you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

"Please sing with me, Kurt. It doesn't feel right if you don't." Sitting in a cramped bus, light years different than they once were. It felt different because they were different. They took on the world in different ways. One flourished where the other failed. But that –that single, solitary reason- was the reason that their time on the bus felt just as it had years ago. During Blaine's epic failure with Gap Guy –_still don't remember his name_- Kurt flourished, taking the reins and navigating Blaine's trip away from his melancholy and into the light. Now, Blaine wanted to do the same.

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**

"Fine!" Kurt huffed. He could not remember a time when he'd ever been able to deny Blaine without the guilt that was often associated with it.

T**ogether, they finished the song, voices working in perfect unison as they did so. **

**You know...**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it**

**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**You'll be there**

**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

"You still sound amazing. I can't believe you haven't sung in years." Blaine propped the guitar –one of his most prized possessions-behind him on the tiny bench seat.

Kurt shrugged. "I wasn't that good. I…you were amazing. I should have expected it though. Your voice has always been amazing." He whispered. Something about telling Blaine that his voice sounded nice felt wrong but so, so very right. While the compliment was warranted, Kurt felt as if he was giving Blaine some sort of false hope. Kurt wanted to do nothing of the such so, in attempt to clear the imaginary haze, he spoke again. "Thank you for that. I really need a friend right now and it's nice to know that you can be that friend." _Friend. Friend. Friend. _He hoped Blaine understood.

_Friend. Friend. Friend_. _Dearly beloved. We are here to mourn the breaking of Blaine's heart. We lost it recently to the 'Friend Zone'. _"Yeah." The musician muttered, trying and failing to hide his disappointment. Maybe he read the signs wrong. Maybe he wasn't supposed to end up with Kurt in the end. _Maybe we're destined to forever be friends._ Logically, Blaine felt there was no other explanation. Fate brought him Kurt just to have Kurt repeatedly tell him that will be friends and only friends. It felt like a cheap win; completely unfair.

"We've talked a lot about me lately. What about you? I know the obvious –Unique made me research your career because, apparently, it's a travesty that I haven't been following your career from the beginning- but what were you doing before….ya know…this?" Awkward. Uncomfortable. An unsettled feeling floated around Kurt's stomach as he spoke. Did he want to know? Yes. He and Blaine were friends. Friends wanted to know what their friends did during their years apart.

Kurt watched as Blaine visibly shut down. He seemed uncomfortable talking about his life. Was it bad? Kurt couldn't help but wonder? He also couldn't help but be a bit hurt. He'd opened up so much to Blaine just to be shut out. "We don't have to talk about it." _Though I'd like to. _

"No. It's….it's not that." It was. How was Blaine supposed to tell Kurt…..that? He could imagine the reaction.

_"Hey, I got ridiculously drunk one night and married the Sebastian while we were in Vegas. No, we weren't dating. I was just lonely, so I took him up on an offer to fly to Sin City to blow off steam. Yeah, we hooked up a few times while we were there and got married. Oh…you're leaving. Please don't. It'll break my heart." _

No, Blaine couldn't bring that up. It was being handled and, before long, it wouldn't be but a black smudge in his past. If he had his way, Kurt would never find out about that. _I always get my way_. "I….Wes and David brought something to my attention and I just remembered." He lied. _I just lied to Kurt. I cheated. I broke his heart. I never lied. I was always honest. We're not dating. He said we're friends. Friends lie sometimes. _

"At the free show, when I pulled you on stage that got a lot of attention. I….we need to know how you feel about that. Right now, people are trying to find out who you are and what your connection to me is. That's how my fans seem to work. They see me with someone and they jump to these….conclusions. It's already happened with Finn, Sam, and Puck." Blaine felt sick. The fact that he could not claim to speak in whole truths made him want to vomit.

Kurt's eyebrows took residence in his hairline. "Ummm….I don't want people 'looking into me'." The air quotes were evident in his voice. "I just want to go home. People aren't going to like…start following me and taking pictures of me while I sleep are they? I don't want that, Blaine."

"No. No. That's why we're asking. Since you don't want that stuff," a small victory if Blaine ever had one. He knew Puck was highly skeptical of Kurt's motives, as were Wes and David. The knowledge that Kurt wasn't looking for publicity of any sort –_not that I assumed he would be_- would grease those wheels nicely. "we're just going to keep you hidden away. Wes said you'll still work with them and Unique. It's just…you and I….we have to be careful where we're seen. We can't just run off to lunch or whatever. That's why they told me not to get coffee with you that night. They saw this coming. I didn't." _I did but I didn't care._

"I think that's doable." With the most pressing matter handled and topic of Blaine's life before stardom seemingly dropped, the duo was able to finish their time together with light conversation on meaningless topics. It often felt stilted and a bit one sided but, it was what they needed. Often times, too much emphasis was put on speaking and not enough was put on being. In that moment, Kurt and Blaine wanted to be. They could talk later. They had five months of road tripping to do after all.

**oo0oo**

After yet another successful show in Philadelphia, the gang hit the road to Washington, D.C. There, Blaine was set to play for yet another sold out crowd. On the way to the Nation's Capital, Kurt witnessed the unity and solidarity of the group he was travelling with. He was finally able to understand why some were apprehensive about his reappearance. They were a cohesive unit. They sang together, slept together –in the most literal of meanings- and ate together. They were a rounded number. With the addition of Kurt, they were a nearly whole number. He felt like the bothersome 999 that sat just behind a decimal point. If only he flowed better with the group. If only he was more like them. He didn't and he wasn't. He was lacking that point zero, zero, one that they needed to be a whole number.

Kurt chose to sit in Blaine's bunk –an offer I couldn't refuse since I'm tired as hell and Blaine is sitting in on the floor with his friends. Technically, they were Kurt's friends but, on Blaine's bus, they were Blaine's friends. It's his sandbox after all.

As he watched them interact, Kurt found himself wishing that he hadn't pushed Blaine away. He could have shared a part in the group dynamic had he been honest. Alas, he hadn't. He ran because life felt like too much and now he was an outsider looking in. It sucked because they were having fun; more fun than he'd experienced in years.

"Wait…wait…I have a song." Finn shouted, effectively silencing the group. "It's an oldy but a goody." The group, sat crowded on the bottom bunks and on the floor shout excitedly as Finn begins. Oh Finn. From what Kurt has heard from Blaine and Unique, the two of them may as well be stepbrothers. Finn's mother and Kurt's father were painfully close to being married. The marriage between the two hadn't happened yet, however. Deep down, Kurt wondered if it was because of him. Was he holding back their happiness? I hope not. "Alright. I know everyone knows this son."

**_Colt 45 and two zig zags, baby that's all we need_**

**_We can go to the park, after dark_**

**_Smoke that tumbleweed_**

Laughter overtook the bus. Indeed, they all knew the song. Despite their all around knowledge of the song, Blaine waved his hand, breaking up the jam session. "No, no, no. That's not a song I want to sing right now. I want something fun. Not that….that isn't fun." A small grain of knowledge planted itself in Kurt's brain. He'd ask about that later. What does Blaine know about smoking weed? Well, he's a celebrity after all. He might know something.

Wes and David did not approve. "Come on, man. We don't talk about that stuff on this bus. Besides, we've got an old friend with us and I know what song he wants to sing." David turned his gaze to the lithe man lying in the top bunk. He watched as Kurt's eyes focused on his hands. Embarrassed. He knew what David was talking about. "Your remember? You used to run through the halls singing it at the top of your lungs. How many detentions did you get for that?"

With s a shy smile on his face –cheeks dusted with blush- Kurt turned his attention to David. "Too many." He whispered, barely audible to the individuals sitting on the floor. Once their brains were able to decipher the low code that Kurt seemed to speak in whenever he was nervous –barely audible and partially jumbled- Wes and Blaine began to laugh. From the beginning, they knew where David was heading with the conversation.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh. I remember that. Mr. Daniels tried to suspend you for it." A fond look crossed Blaine's face. He was remembering. It didn't take much. The simpler times were a staple in his memory.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn asked. Kurt attended McKinley through his sophomore year before transferring to Dalton. The two years he spent at the public school were not filled with songs outside of glee club. Kurt did not have the experiences at McKinley that he obviously had at Dalton. At Dalton, Kurt traded in forced dumpster diving for his own Super Bowl halftime performance. No wonder he left. Finn could not imagine Kurt staying at McKinley –especially after they patched up their differences- when he could have an amazing school career at Dalton. "Come on. What song did Kurt sing?"

Wes, David, and Blaine looked at one another before turning their attention to Kurt. Lying stomach down in the top bunk, Kurt shook his head. No. Please don't. Their ears were not privy to his silent pleas. When they had everyone's undivided attention, they began to sing. It was one of the most embarrassing moment's of Kurt's life. It was also one of the most exciting. His heart leapt when he realized that they remembered that. Apparently, he wasn't as forgettable as he imagined himself to be. Good to know.

**_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_**

**_And they_**'**_re like, it_**'**_s better than yours_**

**_Damn right, it_**'**_s better than yours_**

**_I could teach your but I have to charge_**

David, Wes, and Blaine sang loudly while their friends clapped in rhythm behind them. The grin on Kurt's face grew as the group harmonized. They seemed at home with one another. Slowly, Kurt was beginning to feel the same. Maybe, one day, he'd be enough of a decimal to help them round to the next whole number. Until then, he would sit on the sidelines and watch as they sang his personal high school anthem. That was my song.

The group finished with a flourish, laughing and joking with one another about the 'good old days'. Then, the bickering began. With all small groups, there was bound to be bickering. One wanted one thing while someone else wanted another. That day's topic of argument, once again, was what song to sing while they drove to the next city. The group went back and forth with suggestions until they settled on what Blaine liked to refer to as one of the classics: Britney Spears. The group –sans Kurt- ran through her entire catalogue of music. Hours later, snuggled in his hotel bed willing sleep to come, Kurt almost wished he'd sung along. _Almost. Next time though. I'll sing next time. _

**oo0oo**

Blaine woke early the next morning. It was not by choice. Washington did not have a morning show for him to whore his concert tickets out on, so he planned to sleep in. Around noon, he would crawl out of bed and head to the venue. One thing Blaine liked about D. C. was the venue he was playing in. He and Kurt saw a show there years ago and Blaine instantly fell in love. It was large, yet intimate. With extra security in place in case things went awry, the venue was perfect for the show he intended to put on. Before said perfect show, however, he had to answer the phone. Not cool.

"Hello?" Blaine grunted into the device. He forewent checking the caller ID because he couldn't have cared less who was on the other end.

"Hey, killer." _Will I die if my heart stops even for a second?_ Apparently not. Blaine felt his heart momentarily seize the second Sebastian began to speak. "How's my favorite husband?"

"Don't call me that!" The musician snapped. He pulled himself into an upright position on the bed, hoping it would brace him for whatever Sebastian was likely to send his way.

Blaine listened as the man chuckled. "Don't be like that, honey." _Games are for children_. Blaine thought. He kept it to himself. A few more months. In a few months, the Sebastian issue would be handled and he could move on with his life.

Move on to what? Kurt made it clear that he was not looking for companionship. He was looking for himself. _Maybe I'll look for myself as well; move on with my life and find my own happiness. As much as I love Kurt, I can't let my future happiness rest solely in his hands. I have to make my own happiness; just like he is. He's so brave. That's why I love him. Oh shit..."_Did you want something?"

"Well, I read a lot of online articles -it's the only way I can keep up with my husband after all- and I saw that you pulled Hummel on stage. How is he? Still playing dinosaur at the mall?" _Kurt. Oh no_.

"Don't say his name. You don't deserve to."

"Do you?" Sebastian hissed. "How did he take it when you told him about us? Did you tell him about our honeymoon?" Blaine didn't respond. "I'll take your silence as an indication that he doesn't know. Maybe I'll look him up and let him know."

_No_. "What do you want?" _Just tell me._ The sooner the conversation was over, the better.

"Some of my husband's time. I agreed to sign those papers with the understanding that you and I could have a sit down and discuss _finances _and what not. Well, it's high time we did that."

"Now? I'm on tour Sebastian."

"Make some time. Unless you'd like me to track down Hummel. He can't be too hard to find." Blaine's mind wandered to the man down the hall. _He's probably asleep or sitting around thinking about how amazing things will be when he sees his father again. I don't want to rain on that parade._

"I have a few days between Atlanta and Orlando. I'll fly up, we handle this, and then it's done; I'm done. You don't look for Kurt and you continue to keep this quiet. Understood?"

"I love it when you're demanding, Blaine." Before Sebastian could speak again, Blaine disconnected the call. He'd seen Kurt smile twice in the past day. That was more than he'd seen him smile in years. _I'm not taking that away from him. His smile makes me smile and I'm definitely not taking that away from myself._

**Oo0oo**

**A/N: Our formatting got a bit spacy and the hilarity didn't flow as nicely as I hoped it would. Now we all know what's going on with Blaine. We know his secret. How does that make us feel? Let me know. **

**HUGE thanks to Windsor. She and I have been bouncing ideas back and forth on this one lately and its shaping up to be a nice story. **

**(For the reviewer that asked) Windsor and I have a very thorough friendship application process. While we're processing your request, please feel free to check me out on twitter (BritBojangles) you can watch us argue back and forth for a few hours. **

**Chapter songs: Count on Me: Bruno Mars**

**Colt 45- Afroman**

**Milkshake- Kelis**

**Thank you for reading. I'm working on the next chapter now. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My dog is going apeshit. He's running around my house like a maniac. Sorry about the wait guys. **

00000

The road to Charlotte was an interesting one. As the group entered their third week on tour, temperaments began to shift. People began to change. Like slow moving clouds that eventually revealed the sun, each member of the tiny, road family began to loosen up; open themselves up to life on the road and each other. Kurt was not immune to this change.

"Maybe Blaine could wear this on The Kitty Wilde Show tomorrow." Unique suggested. She held up a lime green sweater that Kurt went over with a scrutinizing eye. It was…hideous. Albeit expensive, the green, cashmere sweater reminded Kurt of vomit.

He shook his head. However harsh and unforgiving the head shake was, Kurt was not sorry. "No. Absolutely not. That is…..unacceptable." When Unique opened her mouth to speak, Kurt quickly held up his finger to silence her. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that this color will bring out the speckles of green in Blaine's eyes. It won't. All it's going to do is cause the audience to mistake him for Oscar the Grouch. So, no. Blaine will not be wearing that."

Unique rehung the sweater before letting her hands travel to her hips. _No he didn't_. "That's not what I was going to say." She replied with a roll of her neck. "I was going to ask when you got your fabulous back. Apparently, it came hand in hand with your bitchiness."

Kurt visibly shrank. "I'm sorry." He whispered. One time. Kurt Hummel came back in Technicolor for a single moment and it was all wrong. The young man felt horrible. With eyes downcast towards the floor and a heart heavier than the laced, knee high boots he threw on that morning, Kurt deflated.

"Why?" Unique asked incredulously. "Wes and David sent you here to help me. Well, help me then. I don't mind that you don't like what I pick; I encourage your opinion. If you have an opinion, however, you need to have a counter suggestion."

Kurt's eyes travelled up to see a smirk on the girl's face. He offered a weak smile in return. Each day, she amazed him. She loved the stories of his quirky past –days spent belting out his favorite tunes throughout the halls of Dalton while Blaine accompanied him with his guitar and nights spent sneaking out past curfew to steal potted plants and random dishes from the kitchen. She also loved to hear of Kurt's no nonsense attitude; a far cry from the man he was when he stepped onto the bus.

'_He was a diva.'_

'_No! He was THE diva.'_

'_Kurt Hummel was not taking your shit!'_

Tall tales as it seemed. Until that moment. Like a kitten being tormented by a piece of yarn, Kurt leapt. Then, when the yarn seemed displeased, Kurt retreated, back into his corner never to be seen again. Or so he thought. Unique was wonderful and seemed to genuinely appreciate his input. _Wes and David did tell me to help her. Help her I must. _"Okay. I was thinking that we could layer this cream sweater over a read polo shirt. Add a pair of jeans and a newsboy cap and we're in business."

The stylist pulled out her assistant's suggested outfit, lying it out on a nearby table. She made a few approving and disapproving noises as she examined it. _She hates it. _Kurt sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He hoped that she wouldn't but, with each passing moment, the fact that she did cemented itself in his mind. "Well?" Kurt snapped to attention at the sound of her voice.

"Well?" He replied hesitantly.

"These pants are tight. Do you think Blaine can fit _all _of himself into them?" The duo shared a brief fit of giggles before turning their attention back to the outfit at hand.

"Blaine has fit all of himself into much tighter things than those pants." Kurt gasped the moment he realized what he'd said. _Hopefully she didn't notic- nope. She's laughing. She heard it._ "Oh, shut up." He whined, blush creeping its way up his neck. "I didn't mean it like that."

It was a lost cause. _Hopefully she'll let it go._ With the poking and prodding done on the bus regularly, Kurt realized that it was not likely. _Just great_.

00000

"_This is Tina Cohen-Chang with the Cohen-Chang report. Blaine Anderson and his 'Talking To The Moon' tour are currently sweeping the East Coast. But that's not what we're here to report. A month ago when Blaine held a free concert to kick off the tour, he pulled an 'as of yet' unnamed man onto the stage. Well, like I said I would, I have some information about this young man. An anonymous source close to the musician says that the man is one of Blaine's high school lovers. The Anderson camp could not be reached for confirmation, but this source insists that Blaine and the young man were once close. Could this young man be the muse behind the album that is sure to become a classic? We're not sure yet, but we will report more as we receive it. I'm Tina Cohen-Chang and this is the Cohen-Chang report."_

Blaine wore a mask of disgust. "One of my '_high school lovers_'!" He spat. Sometimes Blaine hated the media. _And I think 'hate' is rather harsh._ In his mind, it was fitting. Anyone that could trivialize the relationship that he once had with Kurt deserved his hate. "Kurt was –_is_- my soul mate. Besides how many lovers do they think I've had? I've slept with two men in my life and one of them is a walking asshole. Kurt was the only one that ever mattered." He preached.

Wes and David looked at one another before turning their attention back to their friend. Obviously Kurt was the only one that mattered. A blind man could see the guilt and shamed that illuminated from Blaine's body each and every time Sebastian was so much as mentioned. "Calm down, B." David urged. "They just want a story. Since we're not giving them one, they are making up their own. Don't let it get to you."

Blaine's shoulders sagged a bit. He knew David was right. David was always right. "I just...I hate when people talk about him like that." The musician admitted.

Wes patted his shoulder lightly. "We know but you have to get over it. You knew the media would be in a frenzy the second you got the 'go ahead' to do this album. You knew they were going to be looking for answers and you knew that you had to be prepared. So stop acting like a baby and let it go. The media doesn't go away, B. They will always be there. It's how you handle them that matters."

_Oh...God, Wes. I hate when you're right_. "Fine. I'll let it go. I just wish...I just wish I could have something for myself."

David scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "If you wanted something for yourself then you shouldn't have written it down, recorded it, and put it out as an album. Ya know, it still blows my mind that all our teachers at Dalton thought you were the smart one."

"I don't like you guys right now." Blaine retorted before barreling out of their hotel room. He hated when they were right. They were right far too often. That was why he hired them. They were practical, sensible. They thought before they acted. While Blaine was often impulsive, doing as he wished based on whatever emotion he was feeling, Wes and David thought things through. They followed a particular line of reasoning that kept them out of trouble. They also kept Blaine out of trouble. Keeping his secret from the press as well as his tour mates and pulling him away from situations that could put him in a negative light were just a few of the things that Wes and David did to help the musician. They did it because they were his friends. His best friends.

00000

The morning was still young when Blaine's car arrived to take him to the taping studio. Halfway through the trip, the musician asked his driver to run through the drive thru at Starbucks. He would be early for his fitting and the taping was not for another few hours. Surely, Kurt would not have had time to get his coffee yet. So, Blaine would supply the coffee, thus making him the reason for one of Kurt's Earth moving smiles. If that wasn't winning then Blaine did not know what was.

Blaine arrived at the studio just before nine that morning. He gathered his cup holder in hand and exited the car, nodding politely at his driver as he did so. _What? I'm still the dapper guy that everyone knew in high school. _Donald, his driver, offered a kind smile and nodded back. He was an older man with a thin layer of hair that incased his head like a halo, leaving a giant bald spot in the middle. Blaine often mocked the man for it.

_'I can see your halo (halo) halo!' _The musician often sang. Donald always chuckled and rolled his eyes.

_'You're a free spirited young man._' Donald often replied. It made the musician smile. His own father thought of him as an irresponsible loser with no sense of family or responsibility. Donald thought he was free spirited. It was a far cry from how his parents felt about him.

'_Why can't you be like Cooper? Cooper has a great job and a wife. He never dabbled in...boys_.' His father spat at one point. What his father did not know was that Cooper often spent his nights with strippers, getting drunk and doing unmentionable things.

Donald was supportive from the moment he became employed. He always patted Blaine on the back -telling him that his shows were captivating and that he killed his interviews. Donald said all the right things at all the right times. He was the father Blaine wished for throughout the years but never received. "Have a great day, Donald. Give these Carolinians hell on the road." Blaine shouted as he headed towards the building.

The driver chuckled. "Yeah. And you make sure _not_ to give Kurt hell, Blaine Anderson." Blaine turned just in time to see Donald shoot a wink in his direction. _Yep, I wish he was my dad. It's a shame he never had children. He would have made an awesome father_.

"I won't."

"Good. Now get in there and give that man his coffee. The driver that should have brought him over cancelled this morning so I dropped them off. He looked tired so don't give him a hard time. Just give him his coffee and let the poor boy be. It looks like he hasn't slept in days."

"Noted." With that, Blaine made his way into the building.

00000

8:55. Blaine wouldn't arrive at the studio until after 9:30, leaving Kurt had plenty of time before going to get the musician's coffee. With time to kill Kurt sat chatting with Unique in the room that would later be Blaine's dressing room. "Why do you look so tired, honey? I swear it always looks like you haven't slept in days." Unique commented as she fixed her wig in Blaine's mirror. The dressing room was one of many amenities that the stylist and her new assistant liked to use to their advantage. Before Blaine arrived, they had free reign.

Kurt shrugged, sending the neckline of the young man's oversized sweater sliding down his arm just enough to expose his boney, fair skinned shoulder. "Travelling has always worn me out."

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Unique shot her friend a skeptical look. Something about his demeanor told her he was lying to her. Whenever Kurt was uncomfortable with a topic -which was ninety- percent of the time- his posture slouched and his head hung a bit lower than usual. "Now tell me the truth."

Could he tell her? Could he honestly tell Unique what was going on? Could he tell her that he spent hours the night before catering to each and every one of Puck's demands? Just as he had the night before that. And the night before that.

00000

"_Hummel, I need a pack of smokes. How about you grab that for me?" Kurt rolled over to check the clock. It was just past midnight and he'd been up since five that morning. He was exhausted. That did not stop him from rolling out of bed, however. Kurt knew it was coming. Night in and night out, he and Puck danced the same dance. _

"_What kind do you..." The sound of a loud snore erupted from Puck's side of the room, cutting off Kurt's question. "Uggg...great!" What kind of cigarettes did Puck smoke? When did Puck start smoking cigarettes? For the time being, Kurt would not know. So, he guessed. When he entered the store, he walked to the counter and made two educated guesses. He bought a pack of menthols and a pack of non-menthols. It was the best he could do without any indication as to what Puck wanted._

_Kurt's best was not good enough for his roommate. When he returned the hotel, Puck was sitting up in bed, tuning his guitar. "I got you these." Kurt tossed the packs of cancer onto Puck's bed before heading back to his own. He did not have a chance to get his laces undone before Puck began to complain._

"_What the hell are these?" Puck asked as he eyed the packs with disgust._

"_Cigarettes." Kurt replied simply as he undid the laces of his knee high boots._

"_Um...no. These are generics. I only smoke brand cigarettes. You know that."_

_Kurt's attention turned from his laces to his mohawked..._we're not really friends at this point so I don't know what to call him_...and gawked. "I tried to ask you what kind you wanted but you were asleep. I did my best." He quipped. Three weeks without a good night's sleep was enough to draw the line for Kurt. He was done. Or so he thought._

_A moment of silence passed between the two before Kurt spoke again. This time, he was angrier, far more agitated than before. He could not continue on the path that Puck was drawing him down. Even Superman had a weakness. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Kurt snapped. "You run me around like a dog every night. You asked for cigarettes and I got them for you. What more do you want from me?"_

_Pucks head tilted slightly as Kurt spoke. _I want you to break_. He thought. At that point, Kurt would do one of two things: he would fight or fly. Puck wanted Kurt to fight. Then, and only then, Puck would believe that Kurt's intentions were pure. If Kurt left then Puck would be forced to believe that Kurt was only around to leech off Blaine's shining star. "I want you to go get the right ones!" The guitarist snapped back._

_Kurt rolled the information over in his head for a while. "You want me to go back to the store, at this hour, because you weren't thoughtful enough to tell me what you wanted before I left?"_

_"Yep and I know you will." Kurt held his breathe for a moment, seemingly holding out. For a moment, it seemed as if Kurt would not return to the store. Then, in a second's time, he relaced his boots and scurried out of the room. As usual, he'd deflated under pressure. _

_A doormat. In the dictionary, next to the word, there was a picture of Kurt._

00000

Kurt looked hesitantly at Unique. Could he tell her? He should. Maybe she would be able to help him. "Actually, there is something but-"

"Morning guys." Blaine beamed at each individual as he entered his dressing room. Each morning, the duo could be found there making use of whatever perks the studio offered. The musician did not blame them. _I would do it too_. "I know I'm not supposed to BE here for a few hours but I thought it would be nice to bring you guy's coffee for once."

Kurt offered his warmest, kindest smile. "Thank you."

Blaine returned the smile before turning his attention to a nearby countertop. When Blaine turned to sit the drinks down, Unique leaned close to Kurt and whispered into his ear. "We will finish this conversation later." Kurt nodded. He hoped so. Often times, the young man found that he liked talking to the stylist. She listened before responding and asked questions before assuming.

Satisfied, Unique climbed to her feet and crossed the room. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat..." Flipping her weave out of her face, the stylist grabbed the coffee cup from her boss -her friend- and strutted out of the room.

"As much as she'd love to stay and chat...what? She left that sentence completely open." Blaine commented. Resigned to the fact that he would never know, the performer grabbed the two remaining cups and commandeered the seat once held by his stylist. Right next to Kurt. Right where he belonged. "Here, I hope I got your order right. Every once in a while you'd order something else, so I had a few different orders floating around in my head."

Kurt took the cup graciously. There was no telling what was in his cup. From time to time he would get a wild hair about himself and order the most unusual concoctions. While Blaine's order never changed, Kurt's changed often. Sometimes the change was needed. Sometimes he needed expresso. Sometimes he needed nonfat, not dairy, non-whatever milk. Other times the change was ridiculous. Who in their right mind drank decaffeinated coffee? Kurt did one day and he hated it. With the vast number of combinations that the young man ran through in a span of a few years, he had no idea what Blaine had brought him. Simply put, he was frightened.

"It's a nonfat mocha with whipped cream. I never understood why you had to have nonfat when you were going to add whipped cream but..." Blaine ended his statement who a shrug._ Que sera sera._

"This was always my favorite order." Kurt tilted the cup back, taking a giant swig of his drink. He let the steaming liquid burn his mouth and throat in a way that the paled man liked. The scorch of the liquid, the after burn. Call him crazy, but it was like being alive.

"It's what your ordered the first time we went on a coffee date." Blaine stated absently as he stared longingly at the side of Kurt's head. Sure, they were friends, but that did not stop the want that churned in the musician's stomach. He still wanted Kurt desperately. He was waiting, though. Watching and waiting.

"The Lima Bean. You know, I saw a mouse there once during the two weeks I worked there."

"You told me."

"We still went back. God, we were crazy."

"Young and dumb."

Kurt smiled, a reward to Blaine in his own right. "Yeah. Young and dumb."

"You look good today, Kurt." Blaine commented seemingly out of nowhere. In actuality, he'd been waiting to say it since the moment he stepped into the room. "I'm saying that as a friend. A few weeks ago, you looked kind of boney -no offense. Now you're...I don't know. It's like you're filling out. Or maybe it's that you're smiling more. I'm not sure."

A blush crept up Kurt's body. Blaine's compliments would never cease to affect him. Even when they were broken up, a single compliment from Blaine would often put a skip in Kurt's step. "Thank you. I think it's that I've been going outside more. I was a hermit for a while but now I'm outside more; soaking in some good old fashioned Vitamin D."

Blaine choked on the coffee he was sipping. "Yeah. Yeah. Vitamin D does the body good." _Really good_.

Kurt hummed approvingly. "It does. You're looking a bit flushed. Maybe you should try it. Just go out there and get some." Blaine could not help but choke on his coffee once more. "I mean, I had to learn that it's not going to come to you and it really does lighten your mood."

"Tell me about it." Blaine mumbled. If only Kurt knew that they were not talking about the same thing. Sure, sunlight did wonders for skin and moods but it often did not heal a broken heart. The Vitamin D Blaine was referring to could at least lessen the sting. _And it feels so damn good_.

"I mean, it Blaine."

"Yeah, me too."

00000

Kurt and Blaine sat in the dressing room enjoying each other's company. They talked about their separate nights -Kurt leaving out the part when Puck sent him to the store, not once but twice- and Blaine leaving out the fact that he received yet another phone call from Sebastian, confirming their meeting the following week. In the end, just as Blaine was about to leave, he asked Kurt to join him and the other guys at their sound check that after noon. "It'll be fun and you keep saying that you haven't spent any time with Finn or Sam since the tour started. This will be the perfect opportunity."

After much thought, Kurt agreed. He and his former school mates had not spent much time together since the wheels on the bus began to move in New York. A handful of cities later, it was time to change that. "I'd love to join you guys for sound check this afternoon."

Blaine smiled in response. "Great."

00000

"And we're back. We've got Blaine Anderson in the hot seat today." Kitty stopped speaking long enough for her studio audience to scream uncontrollably. Blaine Anderson was a big deal in Charlotte. When the volume of the screams decreased, Kitty turned her attention back to Blaine. "So, Blaine, there has been a lot of speculation going on during this tour; with your album in general. Fans are wondering where this material came from. And, before you say it, we know the moon is always with you. But, who is the moon? Who is the person that impacted your life so much that you dedicated an album and a tour to them?"

Blaine tried not to be surprised by Kitty's line of questioning. The million dollar question, reporters were calling it. Who? Everyone wanted an answer. If only they realized that they already knew. "It's not important." _Not true. It's everything_. "What's important is the art that came from it. This album is my baby. It's everything to me. I'd like to talk about that."

Cold, hard bitch was Kitty's middle name and she was not giving up. Marley Rose was too reserved for her own good. She backed away from the line of questioning the moment Blaine's discomfort appeared. Sugar Motta was too clueless to realize a story when she had one in front of her face. Kitty was different. She was a journalist and she had a story to report. "Are you sure that's not important? Someone that you write an entire album for seems pretty important to me."

Momentarily, Blaine floundered. He fidgeted from side to side in his seat, sweltering under the heat of Kitty's questions. Why couldn't people leave well enough alone? Why couldn't they just enjoy the music? Why can't the album speak for itself? "I..."

"You...?" Kitty mimicked, earning a glare from the musician. "Why are you so hesitant about telling us?"

"Because it's not anyone's business." Blaine was playing with fire. Vague. All answers were supposed to be vague. Let people pick from them what they will but do not give them enough to look into anything. _It's for your privacy as well as Kurt's. How is it going to look if people found out that you cheated on this guy after talking about your broken heart? People will stop believing in your music. How will people treat Kurt? As far as they know, he hurt you. You've never said it but that's the way it sounds in your music. Your fans are intense. They could really hurt his feelings_. "It's...yes, this person meant a lot to me." And Blaine left the conversation at that. It was an obvious assumption based on the music.

"Okay." Kitty smiled wryly like a cat cornering a mouse. "There is a lot of longing on this album. Did this person leave you? It's hard for me to imagine anyone leaving you, Blaine. He must have been crazy."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Kitty smiled. "And with that, we're going to go to commercial. When we get back, Blaine will be performing on The Kitty Wilde stage." Blaine stood to leave when the call came that the cameras were no longer rolling.

"You did not have to do that." He hissed as he walked past the show's host. It was low enough to keep the fans that were sitting nearby from hearing. Kitty smiled as he made his way to the group of girls that were out of their seats and crowding around the front of the stage.

"But I did." She whispered to herself. The flood gates were opening. In a few weeks' time, the mystery behind the masterpiece that was Blaine's album would be revealed and she would go down as the person that put the first dent in the levy. _Syndication, here I come_.

00000

Kurt watched the show backstage before being whisked off by Donald to the arena. Verizon Wireless Amphitheater; an outdoor venue that Blaine sold out in a matter of minutes. Charlotte was one of Blaine's largest areas of influence. It was only rivaled by his fan base in New York, Texas, California, and of course, Ohio.

The ride to the grounds was quiet, with the exception for the occasional comment from Donald. "Unique likes riding with James because he hits on her. I'm not sure if he realizes that she used to be a man; not that it matters. I just know that he's an old southern boy and he might not take that kindly if he found out."

Kurt nodded from the backseat, not that Donald could see him. "James is okay." _Not really. He's a jerk. He calls me Lady Man._

"Don't lie to me, kid. I know that he's not a very pleasant person. Much like that Puck. I've never had a problem with him until now." Donald shot Kurt a look through the rearview mirror. One that the young man could not quite place.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Because I know that he sent you out, not once, but twice last night. Just like he's done every night since you came aboard. I don't like the way he treats you and I'm sure Blaine would have a few unkind words to say about it." Kurt sucked in a chest full of breath.

"Please don't mention this to Blaine. I don't want to cause any issues."

"I won't. But if it keeps up, Puck and I will have a talk. You mean a lot to Blaine and I'm not going to let some skeptical punk treat you all kinds of ways. I never had kids of my own, so I have to take care of you guys." A slow smile formed across Kurt's face. Donald often reminded him of his father; strong with a no nonsense attitude. Burt would fight tooth and nail to protect those he cared for. Deep in his gut, Kurt was sure that Donald would as well.

"I'll handle it, Donald. Thank you for the offer though."

"Never a problem, kid."

00000

"This is Finn-"

"-And Sam"

"And we're here to give you -the loyal fans- a look at the making of a Blaine Anderson show." Finn turned his phone towards the technicians behind them. On camera, they caught the individuals putting together the stage in a way that always seemed to blow the fans' minds. "Look at those guys, they're like magicians. They're taking a plain, ordinary stage and turning into an Anderson wonderland."

Sam snickered. "They look like pros. You'd think they went to college or something."

"They probably did, idiot." Finn slapped his friend in the chest, earning an indignant whine from the bassist. Before each show, the two friends walked around, filming and discussing the upcoming show with crew members and stadium staff. Each night, they posted the video online and watched as the fan comments rolled in like an anxious tide.

An hour later, after speaking with Blaine on camera -something the fans always loved- as well as Wes, Finn put his phone away and bid ado to his blond friend. "I'll see you later, man. B told me that Kurt is here and I haven't spoken with him yet. I'll catch up with you during sound check." Sam nodded as his friend walked away in search of their reemerged friend.

Finn found Kurt sitting on a stool near the stage. For a brief moment, Finn was transported back to their high school days. Kurt, always eager to assist, would sit on a stool near the stage and critique the performances of his fellow glee mates. Finn could not count the number of times he asked Kurt to sit on a stool and watch as he performed a song that he intended to sing for an assignment or for a girl that he liked. It was a bit unfair in hindsight. At the beginning of the ninth grade, Finn realized that his friend may have had a slight crush on him. As their friendship blossomed -mostly due to their collective love of singing- so did Kurt's crush. Kurt was always around when Finn needed him and, in return, Finn asked for Kurt's opinion on a song for Rachel or Quinn; whomever his flavor of the week happened to be. It was cruel; an uneven trade.

Throughout the years, Finn wished he'd been more in touch with his friend's feelings._ If only I'd let him down gently instead of blowing him off. If only I'd been there when he needed someone like he was always there for me. T_hen, maybe he wouldn't have transferred to Dalton. Maybe he would have graduated with us. Maybe we would have been the ones to win a national title, instead of The Warblers. Regardless of the feelings of others, Finn always knew that Kurt was the reason for their defeat. His voice was unique as was his stage presence. On the stage, Kurt was calming and exciting; an oxymoron to say the least.

Years later -and unfortunately for many could be fans in the world- Kurt was still sitting idle on his stool. Well, Finn said he would help and help he would. Kurt needed to get off his stool and onto a stage. Deep down, Finn knew there was something just beneath Kurt's skin that was itching to get out. A stage would force whatever that thing was out of its dormant state.

Finn picked up his step as he neared Kurt, whose back was turned towards the backstage area. He was watching intently as Blaine and Lisa, their choreographer, went over a few steps with musician. Blaine did not often dance on stage, but he wanted to know the steps just in case he felt the need to wow his fans. It happened from time to time.

Just as Finn opened his mouth to speak to Kurt -he was only a few steps behind the man and his stool- his phone rang. _Crap_. Finn quickly pulled the device out of his pocket. _**Mom**__. Double crap_. Finn had to answer. "Hello." He whispered, doing his best not to alert the young man before him.

"_Hey, honey._" His mother gushed. "_You know Burt and I are often busy, but we've finally caught up on all the news about the tour. You guys looked amazing on stage in New York."_

Finn blushed. He loved him mother. She always knew how to make him feel amazing. "Thanks Mom. You're the best." Unintentionally, Finn's voice came out a bit louder than it should have. Before he could knew it, Kurt had turned around on his stool and was staring at him. _Uh oh._ "Ummm...I gotta..."

"Wait, son. We also saw Blaine pull Kurt onto stage. Did you get to speak with him? Is he okay?" What was Finn supposed to say? He could not tell his mother about Kurt with the man himself a meer few feet away. The wrath would unbearable. Hell hath no fury...

"Kurt?" _Oh. Why did I say that? Now he knows I'm talking about him. Shit. Shit. Shit_.

As expected, Kurt began to wave his hands wildly. "Who is that?" He whispered.

'My mom.' Finn mouthed back. He watched as Kurt's eyes grew to the size of golf balls.

"Finn." His mother was still on the line after all. "Are you still there, honey? Did you get to talk to Kurt?"

"No. I didn't see...Kurt. I...no." He lied. Goodness knew Finn hated lying to his mother. They were always honest with one another. The moment Finn's eyes left the ground, they landed on Kurt. Still seated on his stool, the young man had his legs and arms crossed defensively and an accusing look masked his face. If looks could kill. "Listen Mom, I've got to go." Finn hung up quickly, before his mother could respond once again. _Great, just when I thought Kurt and I could hang out._

00000

Carole stared at her phone question. _Did my son really just hang up on me_? Before she could answer her own question, her boyfriend shouted from the next room. The past few hours of Burt Hummel's life were spent watching and re-watching the shaky, camera phone video of his son being pulled on stage by his ex-boyfriend. With each restarting of the video, Burt commented on his son's appearance.

'_He looks thin. I swear he hasn't eaten.'_

_'Does he look pale, Carole? Do you think he's sick? What do you think he has? The flu? I think he has the flu.'_

_'Does he look sad to you? I feel like he's sad. I hope not but I feel like he's sad.'_

With each question, Carole patted her longtime boyfriend on the back and reassured him that Kurt was fine.

_'He's still finding himself.'_

_'He's okay. Give him some time to get back to where he needs to be.'_

_'He will call you. Be patient.'_

She received a grunt with each and every affirmation she gave. Burt believed her, Carole was sure of it, but that did not stop him from worrying. Kurt was his son after all.

"I just tried to talk to Finn." Carole said as she entered to living room. As expected, the longing father was re-watching the video once again.

"Hey, don't Kurt's clothes look weird? I mean that shirt looks kinda cheap. My son doesn't wear cheap clothes." Carole rolled her eyes and paused the video.

"Did you hear me? I said I talked to Finn." Now she had Burt's attention.

"What did he say when you asked him about Kurt?"

"Well, he lied to me. That's a first for him. But-" Carole's phone rang mid-sentence. When she dug it out of her pocket, she saw that it was her son calling her back. "Hold on. This is him."

"Hello, Finn?"

Finn replied promptly. "Is Burt around? I need to talk to him." Carole nodded as if her son could see.

"Here, honey. I'll put it on speaker phone." After a few silent seconds, the mother spoke again. "Alright, son, we're here."

"Hey, guys. First, I wanted to apologize for lying to you, Mom. I didn't mean to. It's just..."

"Just what, Finn?" Burt asked gruffly. "Have you seen, Kurt?"

There was a silence before Finn responded. "He's here. It's...it's complicated. First, Blaine spotted Kurt at the show and he pulled him on stage. After the show, Kurt and I got to talking and I told him to come on tour with us. He wants to come home, Burt, but he wants to do it on his terms. Just like he wants to contact you on his terms. He was sitting right here when I was talking to Mom, so I couldn't just say he was here. Please just...let him work this stuff out and he'll come to you guys. I know he will."

Burt and Carole sat silently for a moment, staring at one another. It was Burt that finally spoke. "Is he okay at least?"

"He's not as worse for wear as he looks. He's still a Hummel." That single statement brought a smile to Burt's face.

"Very true. Alright, just...make sure he knows he can call when and if he needs it. I'll always be here."

"Noted."

00000

Finn avoided Kurt for a majority of the rehearsal and sound check. Kurt seemed angry when the drummer's first call from his mother ended. Unable to deal with Kurt's wrath, Finn steered clear. When the show started, however, Finn could avoid no longer. The opening song for the show was from Blaine's first album and did not require Sam, Puck, or himself to be onstage. So, they stood backstage waiting to go on. Backstage was where Kurt happened to be.

"Why aren't you up there?" The young man asked, frightening the drummer. He did not know Kurt was in his vicinity. "Who is going to play while he sings?"

Finn turned slowly to see Kurt standing just behind him. "Uhhhh...first song has a track." He answered nervously. Kurt noticed his nerves.

"I'm not mad at you for almost telling your mom that I'm here. I know she's your mom. I get it." Kurt admitted. Finn let out the breath that he did not know he was holding. Kurt wasn't mad at him. _He would be if he knew that I called back and told them, he'd be pissed. I can't tell him_.

"Ummm...thanks. And...are you going to call your dad? Like...ever?"

Kurt turned the idea over in his mind. Over the past few weeks, he'd spent so much time trying to dodge Puck, find himself, and reignite his friendships with the people from his past that he had not taken much time to think about how he wanted to handle his situation with his father. Maybe it wasn't that he didn't have the time as much as he hadn't taken the time. Taking the time to think about his father and their situation was not something that Kurt saw as an easy task. It would difficult. It would require a lot of growing up on his part. Kurt was ready to grow up and to beg his father for forgiveness, it was simply a matter of how. How would he go about it. Of that, he did not know. "Yeah. I'm...I'm working on it. I just need time."

Finn threw his arm around the young man's shoulders and pulled him close. "I get it. And, don't ever think that I'm not proud of you. I am. Super proud of you. And Burt will be too."

"I hope so." He heard Kurt whisper.

"Trust me. Your dad will always be proud of you. Always." Together, they watched as Blaine started his concert to a sold out crowd with a fan favorite.

00000

Blaine panted breathlessly into the microphone. Hours after the show's start, they were finally at their fair well song. Normally, he finished with 'Talking To The Moon', but he'd opted against. His Charlotte fans were a different bunch. During the sale of his first album, many stores in the area sold out of their copies. The fans here received the album better than many other markets in the country. So, he chose to end with one that the fans would appreciate.

"Here we are, you and me." Blaine panted as he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Unlike most of his shows, Blaine came out from behind the piano for most of his performance. He sang. He danced. He grabbed Puck's guitar at one point and played backup for himself. It was a great show and he was ready to bring it to a great end. "And our time together is coming to a close." The crowd light heartedly booed. Blaine smiled. "I know, I know. I love you guys too."

A chant broke out in the audience.

"We love Blaine. We love Blaine." They shouted again and again.

"I just want you guys to know that this is one of the best shows I've ever played. I've never felt this alive. So, I want to sing a song that I haven't sung on tour yet. You guys know it, so please sing along." Blaine motioned to Finn who began to play. Moments later, Puck began to speak. The crowd immediately went into a frenzy, speaking the words along with the guitarist.

When Blaine began to sing, the roar of the crowd intensified. They grew louder with every word out of his mouth.

"_**My name is Blaine nice to meet you can I tell you baby,**_

_**Look around there's a whole lot of guys and ladies,**_

_**But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah."**_

Blaine danced around the microphone as he sang the words. 'Can't Dance Anderson' was showing all the naysayers. So he wasn't ever going to win a dance contest. Who cared? His fans loved him and inability to dance.

"_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute,**_

_**On the floor up and close getting lost in it,**_

_**I won't give up without a fight."**_

The crowd sang loudly along. Blaine's ears picked up on some singing off key while others deserved to be on the stage. _Some of these guys sing better than I do_. Others screamed. Shrieked. Called his name. Each was just as phenomenal as the next. _I love my fans_.

"_**I just wanna, oh baby,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight,**_

_**So come on, oh baby,**_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_**We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now,**_

_**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down,**_

_**Go with it boy, yeah just close your eyes, yeah."**_

Blaine's eyes flickered off stage in search of Kurt. He was there, just behind the giant flood lights that lined the floor. He was in the wings watching; waiting. For the past few weeks, Kurt had been there. It warmed his heart. Kurt was there to support him.

Adrenaline coursed through the musician's body as he performed the last song of the evening. When he was finished, the roar of the crowd was deafening. "Thank you so much, Charlotte." Blaine shouted before dashing off stage. When he was out of view of his fans, the musician began to look for Kurt. There was something about the high of the show and the adrenaline rushing through his veins that made him want to find Kurt. He wanted a hug. A hand shake. Something. Anything.

Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked Wes and David as he darted past them. The men looked from one another to the musician.

"Unique took him."

"Thanks guys." Blaine shouted over his shoulder, never losing his stride. They were not in the backstage changing area and they were not around the food tables. _Where are they? The bus._ It was the premiere hang out spot. Kurt's disappearing act did not allot enough time for them to have headed back to the hotel. The bus was the only logical answer.

Blaine booked it from the outdoor theatre to the parking lot. It was still empty. Fans would likely still be trying to fight their way out. He had no one to fight.

Once the bus was in sight, Blaine quickened his pace, adrenaline still pumping like free running water from a spicket through his veins. _I really just want to talk to Kurt about how amazing that was. I haven't felt that amazing on stage since we left New York. The fans here are so amazing_. _Their reaction was amazing. Having Kurt there was amazing. Everything was amazing. _

Reaching in the bus in record time, Blaine made his way to the door. It was cracked and voices could be heard from inside. _I should walk away. Let them have their moment...__But what if they're talking about me_? To Blaine, the pros outweighed the cons. So, he sat and listened.

"What exactly has he been doing to you?" _Who?_

Blaine listened, ear pressed to the cracked door, as Kurt made a noncommittal noise. "Ehhh...nothing horrible. He just bosses me around. It's like he's trying to get me to leave. I kind of feel like he hates me. I just...I don't know why. He's been cold since the moment I got here." _Who? Who? Who? I'm an owl. Who?_

"Are you going to tell Blaine? He'll handle it." _Damn right_. Whatever it was, Blaine would handle it.

Another disinterested noise. "No. I'll figure out a way to handle it." _What? Who was doing what to Kurt? Were things worse that Kurt was letting on?_

"Puck has no right to force you to do the things that he's forcing you to do. He shouldn't be ordering you around at all times of night. When was the last time you slept through the night. I'm going to be honest with you because we're friends, you look like hell. Every morning, when you meet me at the studios or for coffee, you look like shit. You've got bags under your eyes and it's like you're literally trying not to fall over. No, you need to a handle on that. If you don't, I will." _Or I will. Puck had absolutely no right_. In that moment, Blaine decided that he was going to make sure the guitarist knew that. And, if Puck argued or put up a fight, then Blaine would not hesitate to kick him off the tour. _There are plenty of guitarist out there that play just as well as he does. It wouldn't be an issue to replace him...if he can't play by the rules that is. __My rules_.

00000

**A/N: Blaine knows about Puck now. How do you guys suggest he handle the situation? I'm open to all ideas. **

**A few bits of information about the story (The writing of): **

**This story is completely mapped out so each chapter from here out should cover a tour date and the days before and after. Unless otherwise noted. I.E...this chapter covered Charlotte. With that being said, some chapters will be longer while others will be shorter.**

**With Summer vacation upon us...well me at least...I will be much busier. I'm working more, I'm beach partying more. Windsor is going on yet another extended vacation (I love that ho but she stays on vacation. Lucky bitch) so updates may or may not be in a timely fashion. It will depend on what my beautiful beta and I have going. I'll try not to keep it you guys waiting as long as I did this time. Almost a month, geez.**

**3) Please feel free to look me up on Twitter (BritBojangles) I'm happy to speak with any of you about the story. **

**Chapter song: Olly Murs – Dance with me tonight. (muchos thank-sos to StarGleekBelle for the idea.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quick note. In the first chapter, Kurt's letter asked Dillan not to shut off his phone until he got another. Kurt did not get a new phone number, he simply transferred his number to a new phone. This will be important later. **

**A million and one thanks to Windsor. Poor baby is sick and she still got this back to me in less than 24 hours. That's what I call determination. **

**Thank you all for reading. You guys are fabulous. **

**The Listen Up tour started…..I can't attend but I'm still excited. So proud of Darren. **

0o0o0

The air on the bus was thick; stifling and uncomfortable for most. Charlotte changed Blaine and he made no effort to hide the fact. He was cold and distant in a way that reminded most of how he behaved just after his breakup with Kurt. This fact alone caused a majority of the group to look towards Kurt for answers. In turn, Kurt looked to his hands. Yet again, the storm was upon him and he had not a single clue why. A change occurred between sound check and the end of Blaine's performance. Somehow, he'd gone from joyous and carefree to cold and almost calculating. It was a complete turnaround; puzzling to the young man and the individuals around him.

Across the bus, Puck fumed. Nothing made sense. Blaine was fine when he left the stage. His smile lit Charlotte like the sun. Why, a few hours later, was he a polar opposite? Only one assumption could be made. As usual, Kurt was the problem; the proverbial root of all evil. Kurt was a zit on the group's face and Puck was infuriated. "Hummel!" The guitarist shouted to the young man that sat alone near the front of the bus. Kurt's head swung around at the sound of his name. _As it should. He better turn when I call his name._ "Get me a pop and bring it here!"

Kurt flinched before pushing himself to his seat. How humiliating. It was one thing to be called out in private. Privately, Kurt's only audience were the four walls that encased the hotel beds. They were not in a private setting. They were crammed on a bus with people they knew and Puck was calling him out for all to see. It was degrading; embarrassing. Kurt hated it but he did not object. Blaine did, however.

"You've got two legs, Puckerman. Why don't you get your own pop? While you're at it, grab Kurt one too. He looks thirsty." Blaine was fuming. Hours later and his anger still raged like a fire inside him. Time and time again, he tried to rationalize Puck's actions. _Why did he feel it was appropriate to exploit Kurt? How did he expect to keep such a secret? _Blaine knew the answer to neither question, and he probably never would. He did not want to. What he wanted was for Puck to understand suffer the consequences of his actions. "Ummm...now." Blaine snapped when Puck continued to sit and stare at him.

Mouth hung to the floor, Puck stood hesitantly. In turn, Kurt lowered himself into a nearby seat. It was an interesting change of pace if Kurt ever saw one. He watched nervously as Puck made his way to the bus's tiny refrigerator. "Oh and the rest of the group looks thirsty. They want pops too. Right guys." Blaine added as he shot each member an expectant look.

Grumbles went around.

_"Ummm...not really."_

_"I have water."_

_"Kidney...problems...ya know...no thanks."_

"Fine. I want five pops, Puck." Blaine quipped. _Good job at not going along with this, guys. _Blaine fell back in his seat, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "Ummm...okay, dude. What do you want?"

"Figure it out."

David gasped. Blaine was taking no prisoners. "What the hell, Blaine? Why are you being such a jerk? Puck didn't do anything to you." David watched as his friend's head turned slowly to face him. _If looks could destroy, Blaine's would obliterate an entire village._

"And Kurt didn't do anything to deserve the same treatment from Puck!" The musician shouted. Silence. _Gasp. Gasp. Gasp_. Silence. Deadly, bus stilling, buzz killing silence. Each member of the group looked to another before turning their attention to Kurt, Puck, or Blaine. "But I guess it's less of an issue when it's Puck ordering around Kurt. He's not a jerk when he's ordering around someone that people are clearly treating as an outsider."

"We don't think Kurt is an outsider." Unique supplied. "We just...didn't know that."

Blaine scoffed. "You knew. He told you and you were going to continue letting Kurt go it alone. Well, I'm not. Puck isn't going to treat him like that. I'm not going to allow it." Once again, Blaine turned his gaze to his guitarist. "So, I'd like some pop. Now please."

Reluctantly, Puck reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a can of cola. Technically, Blaine was his boss and he could not turn down a request from a superior. Moments later, when Puck tried to offer the drink to the musician, he was turned away. "I don't want anything from you." Blaine spat. "I just wanted you to know what it felt like." Those were the last words spoken on the ride to Atlanta. While some were stunned into silence, others -Puck and Blaine- were each too upset to speak. Nothing good would come from it.

0o0o0

The bus tension carried over into Atlanta. Driving into the city was a silent affair, followed by an uncomfortable check in. Wes and David worried. The venom of the situation was driving a wedge between various members of the group. Puck and Blaine shot glares back and forth- each making their disdain for the other obvious- while Kurt kept to himself. Under normal circumstances, he would be with Unique. The circumstances were not normal, however. The young man seemed hurt; betrayed. Wes and David would not stand for it. _And we damn sure won't sit for it. _So, they made a decision; a decision that would likely cause short term backlash. The backlash was well worth the long term rewards they would reap: peace and harmony in the group.

Wes waved the scattered members to a far side of the lobby. It was late and they were the only individuals checking in. The chances of someone spotting their tiny congregation was not likely. "Alright guys, we've made a decision." The former Warbler watched as a few members of the group stiffened. They were assuming the worst; he could tell by their posture and the looks on their faces. "There seem to be some tensions floating around the group," _and that's putting it lightly, _"and we're concerned. So, to solve the problem, we will be switching roommates for the evening. Kurt will bunk with Unique and Blaine will bunk with Noah. If anyone has an issue with this, please feel free to use your own money to pay for a single hotel room. If you do, however, and these issues do not get solved, you will not be allowed on the bus when we leave Atlanta. And yes, Blaine, that includes you. We can't have these issues. We have to be unified group. If we can't do that then this tour will fall apart."

Again, the group eyed each other wearily. Sam and Finn each found themselves wondering if the change of bunk mates would hurt and help the situation. Help they each hoped. Neither wanted the tour to continue on such a sour note. It left a taste in their mouths that they could not get used to.

Kurt, on the other hand, took his new rooming assignment as both a blessing and a curse. Logically, he knew there was very little time for Unique to mention Puck's behavior to Blaine but he was still without explanation of how Blaine learned the truth. _I'll have to talk to her; find out what's going on_. He would give her a chance to explain. As for his situation with the guitarist, Kurt was excited to be away from him for the evening. A full night's sleep; he saw one in his future.

Puck was livid. Hummel ratted and Blaine, being the sick puppy he was, came to the rescue. _It's disgusting. Kurt hurt him but he keeps defending him. Kurt is a big boy. Let him handle himself._

In the end, no one objected to the room changes verbally. Instead, each person took their key card and headed to their rooms for the evening. It would be a long night for some.

0o0o0

"I swear I didn't say anything to Blaine. I was with you and then I was with the entire group. I didn't even have a chance to talk to him; I swear." Unique refused to let Kurt believe that she would break his trust. He was her friend. She would not do that to a friend.

Reluctantly, Kurt nodded. He believed her. He knew the timing did not match up but he still had no explanation of how Blaine knew. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just can't figure out how he found out and I was a little disappointed in his reaction. I can handle myself and I would have. He just kind of jumped in. Now the whole group thinks I'm...I don't even know. I just don't want people to see me as the Yoko Ono of this group."

Unique took a place on the edge of Kurt's bed, pushing his tiny book bag aside. "We don't see you like that, Kurt." She assured with a smile. "While some of us still don't know the intimate details of what happened with the two of you, we do know that Blaine is still head over heels for you. His reactions are particularly strong when it comes to you. That's not your fault."

Kurt nodded. "I know. It's just...I really hate feeling like I'm going to be the death of this tour. Maybe I should just go. Puck obviously doesn't want me here and I may or may not be the best person to have around Blaine while he's taking this giant step in his career. I don't know. Maybe I should just call my dad and move this along." Kurt's legs swung side to side over the edge of the bed as he considered his options. Things were not going as expected.

Unique scoffed. "Yeah right. I mean, you should definitely call your dad, but I don't think you should go just yet. Your work isn't done yet."

"What work?" Kurt asked, intrigued by her wording. He received a smile from across the bed in response.

"You tell me." _Damn cryptic bitch_. "Now let's cuddle and watch 'Pretty in Pink'. We'll probably be back to our normal rooming assignments soon and Blaine is like the worst cuddler ever." Kurt gasped as he scooted to the headboard and took his movie watching position.

"Blaine Anderson is a primo cuddler."

"Yeah right! He doesn't do the arms right. His bony knee is always sticking into my side. It's bad."

"That's because you two don't have cuddling chemistry like he and I have." Kurt offered as he pulled the girl close. "You and I, however, have the perfect amount of cuddling chemistry to make this work. So turn on the damn movie." Unique did just that. Together, they watched Molly Ringwald until they fell asleep.

0o0o0

Puck stared at himself in the bathroom mirror; psyching himself up. Blaine sat boorish on the other side of the door waiting for the guitarist to enter the room. He would be waiting a while. Puck knew he was about to enter the trenches and he would not do so unprepared. So, he downed a few shots and smoked a few cigarettes. When he dabbed the last one out in the sink, turning on the water to wash the ashes away, Puck knew he was ready; as ready as he would ever be.

Slowly, the guitarist opened the door. Sure enough, Blaine was sat on the bed, staring him down. "If you have something to say, say it." Puck barked as he made his way to his side of the room.

Blaine sat silently on the end of his bed, staring for a moment before he spoke. "Why did you do this to him? He didn't do anything to you." The musician eventually responded. His bark was finally settling to the level of his bite; not too harsh but blunt and uncomfortable none the less.

The guitarist shrugged. "I wanted to make sure he was in this for you and not your money. Wes and David dropped the ball on this one. I know they were skeptical at first but then they just let it go. Why isn't anyone else more concerned about why he showed up right when you were about to start a national tour?" Puck placed his hands on his hips and waited for a response. A lifetime passed before Blaine spoke again. When he did, he was calmer, less inclined to fly off the handle.

"Do you even know what happened with us?" The musician asked curiously. While some thought they knew, they had no idea. With the exception of Wes, David, and whomever Kurt told, the mystery behind their breakup was just that; a mystery.

Puck hummed. "Yeah. I mean...you cheated and he blew you off. Now he regrets it and he's back."

"You say I cheated like it's the most nonchalant thing you've ever heard of. It's not. I really hurt him. I broke his heart and that was why he left. Maybe if you knew what I did, you'd finally understand why I'm not worried about Kurt trying to...weasel his way into my spotlight."

Puck took a seat at the end of his bed, turning his body towards Blaine. He would listen; he could offer that much. When Blaine was finished, however, Puck would speak his piece. He could only hope that Blaine would be as accepting as he was attempting to be.

0o0o0

_Blaine burst through the door of their single room apartment with a smile on his face. He did it; sort of. He finally booked a show. It was in a small, unkempt bar in a questionable part of town and he was doing it for pennies on the dollar, but neither was an issue. Blaine booked his first gig and he could not wait to tell his boyfriend._

_Sidestepping a pair of shoes -_mine, Kurt never leaves shoes on the floor_- Blaine made his way to their bedroom. He knew Kurt was there. The sounds of Kurt doing vocal warm-ups could be heard from the hallway outside their door. Kurt was always doing vocal warm-ups, so the young man was not surprised. In Ohio, people were skeptical of Kurt's voice. It was lighter and brighter than most men's voices. Adversely, musical savants in New York loved the unique range and flow of his voice. Needless to say, from the first show Kurt performed at NYADA, venue managers and bar owners were begging him to play for them. Cash flowed in steadily for Kurt between his father's monthly check and his nightly shows. Nothing flowed in for Blaine. His parents stopped footing his bills when he went to college and club owners said his voice was generic. Said ingredients were tossed into a pot to make the announcement of his first gig that much more special._

_"Kurt!" Blaine shrieked as he flung their bedroom door open. He watched as Kurt jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion, and turned to face him. "You're never going to believe what happened." His pale boyfriend stared at him expectantly. _Oh. Right. I should continue_. "I booked a gig. They aren't going to pay me much, but if it goes well, they said I can continue to play there. I'll still have to work at the coffee shop but...this could be the start of something amazing." Blaine gushed._

_A shrill noise left Kurt's lips. "Oh my God!" He shouted as he scurried across the room. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. "I'm so proud of you. I'm going to be there. I'm going to be in the front row screaming to everyone that I'm your boyfriend. They're going to think I'm crazy but I don't care. I just want you to know that I'm proud of you." Together, the couple jumped and danced around the room excitedly._

_When the excitement died down, Kurt turned to his boyfriend. "When is the show? I have to make sure not to plan anything that night." There lay the only issue with the situation._

_Pulling in a harsh breath and counting to ten, Blaine eventually met his boyfriend's gaze. _

_"Tonight." In a moment's time, the haze of excitement that once covered the room was gone._

_"What time?" Kurt whispered._

_"Six."_

_Blaine watched as Kurt's arms fell from his shoulders and the young man backed away. "What? Blaine, I'm playing at The Ballroom tonight. I'll be singing at six. I won't be able to go." Kurt's frown mirrored the sorrow in Blaine's heart. He wanted Kurt there and, from the sound of it, Kurt wanted to be there as well._

_The idea that Kurt would not be able to attend ebbed at Blaine's mind the moment the bar owner told him the time. He assumed, however, that Kurt would cancel his show. It wasn't as if he'd never done a gig there before. It was not as if there wouldn't other musicians performing. Kurt could back out of one show. Unfortunately, he would not and that frustrated Blaine. "Can't you cancel?"_

_Blaine watched his boyfriend's head tilt; a dangerous expression on his face. "Cancel? Blaine, I can't cancel. Jace was the first person to give me a chance. I can't just back out on him. I might burn that bridge." Kurt's reasoning was correct. If he cancelled last minute, there was a chance Jace, the owner of the venue, would not ask him to sing again. _But that's okay. I'm going to be doing shows now, I can take care of us_. "I make the most when I work there." Another fact. Kurt made more money in a night at The Ballroom than he did with most of his other gigs combined. Blaine was asking a lot, but he could not imagine his show without Kurt in attendance._

_"I need you there." Blaine countered. "I need you there. Please just see if you can work something out with Jace. Please."_

_"You weren't at my first show." The fact that broke the camel's back._

_With each passing moment, Blaine was growing less and less patient. "That was different. I had to work. You know, at my real job." _Oh. Mistake.

_"Well I'm sorry. This is my real job. I'm really proud of you, Blaine, but you cannot ask me to throw away the progress I've made at this particular place because you have a show. You knew I was singing tonight when you made plans, so you knew that I wouldn't be there. Stop acting so surprised." With that, Kurt turned on his heel and stormed out of their bedroom. Blaine listened intently as Kurt stomped through the house and out the front door. It was infuriating. Kurt did not get to be upset. He did not get to be disappointed. It was Blaine's evening and Blaine was the one losing out. Kurt was supposed to be there for him. With the exception of Kurt's first show -_again, I was working_- Blaine attended all others. Then, when he was finally catching a break, Kurt would not be there. _I know someone who will though_. Blaine quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the second number on his speed dial._

_"1-900-What's your fantasy." Blaine chuckled at Sebastian's greeting; the young man had a sense of humor that could not be matched._

_"Hey, Seb. What are you doing tonight?" Sebastian Smythe was a high school friend of Kurt and Blaine's. He was more a friend to Blaine than to Kurt; a fact known by many. The son of a State's Attorney, Sebastian took to Blaine's thorough bred upbringing and status more willingly than he did to Kurt and his upbringing as a mechanic's son._

'He's beneath us._' Sebastian often commented. He paid no mind to whether Kurt was around or not. Kurt Hummel was of no importance to him. Blaine, not one to start conflict during his youth, always laughed Sebastian off nervously. Later, when he and Kurt would be alone, Blaine would try to convince his boyfriend that Sebastian was not a bad person. _People are not just bad.

_'He's obviously going through something, baby. Don't let him get to you.' Blaine would say. Kurt would then question why Sebastian and Blaine were friends in the first place. To which, Blaine would say that they were 'barely friends'. It was a half-truth. On some level, Blaine felt as if he and Sebastian were more similar than they appeared. Both were members of well to do families with status and money that reached from coast to coast. They were both extremely misunderstood by the ones that were supposed to love them and they both expressed their feelings of such in different ways. Sebastian lashed out; undermining everyone in his path. On the other end of the spectrum, Blaine embraced people in ways that his family refused to embrace him._

_Empathy. It was the reason Blaine kept Sebastian around as a friend despite his boyfriend's disapproval of the situation. Sebastian could empathize with Blaine when Kurt could not. It was nice to have someone around that knew how he felt and what he was going through at any given time. Years after they finished high school, empathy was the reason Blaine called Sebastian. "Nothing. I'm still pushing my manuscript like drugs but that's about it."_

_Sebastian's manuscript. He and Blaine discussed it often. It was the story of his life told through the eyes of another; Blaine thought it was a novel idea and encouraged his friend whenever he could. "You'll get there. In the meantime, I finally booked a gig. Do you want to come? Kurt..." _Kurt what? Kurt blew me off. Kurt has more important things to do_. "Can't make it."_

_"I'm not surprised. He's got that mediocre show at The Ballroom tonight right? Honestly, I wouldn't know if a guy that I'm fucking didn't work there." Sebastian responded._

_Blaine hummed. Kurt's show was not mediocre but Blaine was not in a position to cause an issue. _Not if I want a familiar face in the audience_. "As for the invitation, I'm down if it's free. Since Mom and Dad cut me off, I've been a little short on money."_

_"I know that feeling. I worked sixty hours last week alone and I still didn't have any money after Kurt and I paid bills." The two friends, once young socialites in their own rights, went back and forth about money issues before agreeing to meet at Blaine's gig later that evening._

0o0o0

_The gig went off without a hitch. Blaine was received well by all; starting and ending with a flourish. When the young man finally exited the stage hours later, he was received with open arms by Sebastian. Kurt should have been the one welcoming off stage with a hug and possibly a kiss. Kurt was not there, however. Sebastian was. So, in celebration of a successful show, he drank with Sebastian. And drank with Sebastian. And drank with Sebastian._

_When more alcohol pumped through his veins than blood, Blaine left. Unfortunately he did not leave alone. Similarly, he did not wake alone. The following morning, Blaine rolled out of bed and onto the floor. While he lay amidst the strewn about socks and discarded shirts, the night before came back to him. The kissing. The touching. The howl that left his lips as he came long and hard on the sheets. _Kurt's going to be so mad. He hates when we leave soiled sheets on the bed.

_"Morning, killer." The few minor details that hid behind an alcohol haze finally came to him. Sebastian. It was all Sebastian. He left the club the night before with Sebastian. He went home with Sebastian. He spent the night letting Sebastian fuck him. Not Kurt. Kurt was probably home waiting for him and he was in bed with Sebastian._

_Without a word, Blaine gathered his clothes and ran out the front door; Sebastian shouting behind him. Blaine did not stop. He ran. He ran to the subway and, once he stepped off at his usual stop, he ran home. Blaine ran until he reached the front door of the tiny apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. 24E. One bedroom. One bathroom. Impeccably decorated to Kurt Hummel standards. Home._

_Blaine's heart beat wildly in his chest as he slid his key into the lock. When he opened the heavy door, he was surprised to see Kurt sitting on the couch. Blaine was even more surprised to see the smile on his boyfriend's face. "Blaine! You're here." Kurt made quick work of crossing the room; yet another upside to having legs that never seemed to end. The pale man threw his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him close. "You were so amazing. I'm so proud of you. You just-" Blaine cut him off._

_"How do you know?" He asked, unhinged. Kurt was hugging him. Would it be the last time Kurt ever hugged him? He hoped not. Kurt's arms were home to Blaine. From the first hug they shared, Blaine knew it would always be home._

_Kurt pulled back, still smiling from ear to ear. That hug was the first time Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes crinkling around the edges. _He'll get lines. He'll hate himself for smiling so much in his youth. I hope not. He has an amazing smile. I won't mention it. I'll let it happen and then, when the crow's feet set in, I'll tell him they make him look sexy; distinguished_. "I called Jace and we moved my set back to nine. I was at the bar with you until your last couple of songs. I know I said I wouldn't be able to make it but I couldn't imagine missing it. It was your first show; I had to be there."_

Your first show. I had to be there_. Each word seeped into Blaine's skull and ran through his body. They eventually settled in the pit of his stomach. _He was there. He was there for me when I needed him and I..._Blaine tore his body away from Kurt's roughly, causing the younger man to stumble. He was there. "Baby, what's wrong? You're shaking." He was. Blaine was shaking like a leaf and tears were brimming in his eyes. _I'm so stupid. How could I do this to him?_ "Blaine. Are you okay? You're starting to scare me."_

_Blaine looked up through his tears. He focused his eyes on Kurt's eyebrows. He could not look him in the eyes. "Just sit down, honey. You're probably still hung over. When you didn't come home last night, I assumed you went out with a few of your friends and crashed. I know you did some drinking; I did after my first show." Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and led him to the couch. "Sit here for a second and I'll get you some aspirin and water. Then, I'll make something for breakfast that will settle your stomach."_

_A single tear trickled down Blaine's face. _He thinks I got drunk and stayed with friends. He never considered the fact that I cheated. In our world, that's never been a possibility. It's not even an option he's entertaining. What have I done?

_Kurt turned to make his way to the kitchen. As he turned, Blaine caught his arm, earning the young man's attention. "Kurt."_

_The brunette smiled, stepping closer to Blaine. "What's up?"_

_"I slept with Sebastian last night."_

0o0o0

"He just stood there. He stood in our living room staring at me for a few minutes. He didn't speak, he just stared. I felt like he was trying to wrap his head around something that was more complex than he and I. I cheated on him." Blaine wiped his nose on his sleeve. Years later, he still cried each time he told the story. "When he spoke, he asked me to leave. He didn't cry. He did not yell. He simply asked me to leave."

Puck squinted his eyes, trying to comprehend Blaine's story_. He cheated. It happens. I still don't understand what the big deal is_. Blaine instantly noticed the look and continued to explain. "You don't get it! I did the one thing to him that he never imagined I would do. We were solid and I ruined that. Not only did I ruin it, I ruined it after he went through so much to be there for me."

"So."

A frustrated groan left Blaine's lips as he plopped back on the bed. "It's...our breakup did a lot to him. He wasn't focused on anything anymore. He was just...floating through life. He was making mistakes at school, he quit singing. At one point, Jace called me and asked when Kurt could do another gig. I had to tell him I didn't know. Then, he got a real job and lost it because he never went to work. Rachel called me one day and told me that he was one incident away from being kicked out of school. He wasn't there anymore. If he wasn't forcing himself to go to school, he was refusing to get out of bed. What I did killed him. Kurt stopped living. That's how I know he isn't doing this because I'm doing well. If so, he could have tried to contact me when my first album dropped. He didn't though. He wasn't concerned about me then. Our meeting in the park was a happenstance. That's it."

Puck sat idle on his bed. Now that he knew everything, his view of the situation was a bit different. After Kurt transferred to Dalton, the brunette and the guitarist lost touch. With the exception of the occasional party and graduation, the two had no contact. Puck had no way of knowing that Kurt's life went south after the breakup. Finally, things were fitting into place. Finally, Kurt's demeanor and appearance made sense. He was still hurting. He fell apart after the break up and never pulled himself back together. "Oh."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah…'Oh.'"

"Dude, I didn't know all that. I just assumed he used to be on drugs or something. I didn't know all that other stuff happened. I just...I didn't want him milking off you; worming his way into your heart and running off to buy whatever with the money you earned."

Sitting up in his bed, Blaine turned to his guitarist. "I appreciate your concern, Noah, I really do. That's not what this is about though. Kurt just wants to get back to his dad so he can pick his life up. He just wants to get back on his feet and I should help him with that because I'm the cause."

"Yeah, and you love him."

"Yeah. Wait. Dammit, Noah."

Puck snickered before tossing his pillow across the room. "Don't deny it and don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll just sit back and watch you pine over him."

Relief spread through Blaine's body. "Thank you. That's all I want. I want the ability to pine over a man that will never trust me again. Is that so much to ask?" Just beneath his sarcasm was Blaine's sorrow. He could pretend to be fine all he wanted, that did not mean that the truth was not apparent to himself and others. _Regardless of how hard I try._

0o0o0

Blaine raced off stage as he'd done after each show before. A huge smile plastered itself to his face as he made his way around the backstage area. Atlanta was amazing. It was the New York City of the South and his fans made sure to let him know that. They were loud and interactive. With each song, the crowd sung along. They clapped. They sang. They danced. They made themselves known and, in turn, Blaine put on the best show he could.

Backstage, Blaine spotted Kurt; he was propped against a wall, speaking with Finn. "...just not really into it, Finn. I don't think it would be wise to pull anything away from Blaine and his accomplishments with my foolishness."

"It's not even like that, Kurt." Finn urged; tossing his arms around wildly to emphasize his point. "I just think you should start singing again."

"Me too." Blaine gushed as he skipped towards them. The idea of Kurt singing again made Blaine's body buzz with excitement. "You used to kill it. I think you should put yourself back out there." Kurt shook his head intently.

"Don't think so." Kurt replied nonchalantly. Blaine decided to file the response away under 'Things I refuse to accept'. Kurt would sing again one day. Someday. _Soon_. Until then, the musician would continue to encourage his friend; dropping small hints when and where he could.

Finn and Blaine shared a look before letting the issue drop. They had neither a plan nor a reason, but they would get Kurt on a stage one way or another. "Well, guys, Puck and I have a double date with some Georgia peaches. We'll see you guys." Kurt and Blaine waved the drummer off as he went to find their friend. When he was out of sight, thus out of mind, they turned to one another.

"How was your night with Puck?" Kurt asked hesitantly. It was a question that plagued his mind throughout the evening and into the morning.

Blaine shrugged. "We talked. He won't be bothering you anymore. To be on the safe side, though, I think you and Unique should continue bunking together. You guys have a crazy amazing relationship and Puck and I are working some things out."

"Can do, boss man."

The couple -_friends, we're not a couple_- strode together through the backroom as the road crew began to dismantle the set. They came in, set up, and then pulled down when the singer was finished with his show. Each night, it was the same song and dance for the stage hands.

As the young men strode past the tables that once held food, Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt. With each passing day, the man looked better; healthier. "What are you doing with your days off?" The singer asked hesitantly. _I know what I'm doing with mine. I'm fighting with Sebastian._

Kurt offered a non-committal shrug. "Probably nothing. They're all going to Disney but I don't want to spend any of the money I have left on Disney. When I get on my feet, I'll go to Disney. For now, I'll probably just hang out in the hotel."

Blaine hated the idea. He hated the idea of Kurt cooping himself up in a hotel for three days while the others enjoyed themselves. In a fit of impulsivity, Blaine spoke again. "Come to New York with me."

Instantly, Kurt stopped walking. "Why are you going to New York?" _Crap. Shit_. Blaine mentally chastised himself for his slip of the tongue.

"Umm...well...I have...business there. I have to fly home for business and...you can come...if you want." _Please just say no. Please._

"That might be fun actually. My job sucked but I'd like to see my fellow dinosaurs again. They were worried about me and I kind of want to tell them that I'm okay." _So call them_. "Every day I wish we'd exchanged numbers. They always asked but I was too focused on my issues to let anyone in." _Figures_.

"Yeah." Blaine's voice felt his lips higher than usual. "You...I won't be around a lot when we're there, so you'll be on your own while I work. It might be kind of boring." Blaine thought that he could play the situation down enough for Kurt to change his mind. Unfortunately, Kurt was stubborn. When his mind was set to something, he did not let it go. _He's like a damn Rottweiler. He gets ahold of something and holds it in his teeth like its gold._

"That's fine. I probably won't return to New York. This will be a nice farewell."

"Yeah." Blaine's sarcasm was lost on Kurt. _Such a shame. Oh well. Kurt looks happy. I'll figure this out._

0o0o0

Blaine did indeed figure his situation out. He would send Kurt into the city to shop for more tour necessities and meet with Sebastian while Kurt was away. The conclusion was only reached after an evening of being shouted at by Wes and David for, once again, acting without thinking. When the men were finished yelling at him, Blaine returned to his room and sent Kurt a text.

**Plane leaves at 5, so we're heading to the airport at 3. Be ready. -Blaine.**

A response was received a while later.

**I'll be there. Kind of excited. –Kurt**

That night, Blaine went to sleep with a smile on his face.

0o0o0

The ride to the New York was fun filled; as expected when Blaine and Kurt were in good spirits. They drank Mimosas. They played rock, paper, scissors; prize to be determined. They sang. _Well, I sang and Kurt clapped along_.

At one point during their flight, Kurt grabbed Blaine's iPad and turned it on the musician. "I'm recording this. Sing a song, Blaine." The brunette giggled. Blaine made a few faces into the camera before replying.

"What should I sing?" _'I Will Always Love You' seems like a good choice. No. Not good? I'll keep that to myself._

Kurt used his free hand to tap his chin. Decisions; decisions. "How about...'The wheels on the bus'? Yes. That's a good choice."

The musician cleared his throat. If Kurt wanted a song about a bus, he would get a song about a bus.

**The wheels on the bus go round and round**

**Round and round, round and round**

**The wheels on the bus go round and round**

**All through the town.**

Kurt cackled as Blaine belted out the most soulful rendition of the children's song that he could muster. If Kurt didn't know better, he would have mistaken the song for one of the musician's many chart toppers.

**The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish,**

**Swish, swish, swish, swish, swis-**

"Excuse me gentlemen," Kurt and Blaine jumped at the sound of the flight attendant's voice. "We're going to have to ask you to put that away. We're beginning our decent into New York so all electronics must be powered down."

The men apologized profusely before turning off the device and placing it beneath Blaine's seat. They promised to watch the video later when the met up for dinner. If Blaine made it to dinner. _My lunch with Sebastian might kill me. I hope it doesn't. I'm too young to die._

0o0o0

When Kurt and Blaine parted ways, Kurt made a beeline for the mall. A bus. A train. A bus. And a few blocks of walking took the young man to his former place of employment.

Walking through the mall was completely different than it had been two months ago. Each step past people rushing to and fro and stores that sold things that he could not afford felt like a fresh breath of air filling his lungs to capacity. Each step made the young man feel lighter than he had the last time his Converse All Stars stepped into the building.

Kurt took the escalator to the second floor; his former work space. There, he headed straight for the tiny stage that sat in the middle of the play area. The show was nearing its end, so Kurt would not have long to wait to speak with his former coworkers. "Terry Pterodactyl wants all the kids in the audience to get on their feet." Kurt sat down in a nearby bench and watched as the giant red dinosaur motioned for the children to stand.

Then, just as Kurt had months ago, Tommy T-Rex led the children in 'The Goodbye Song' and danced with them until their parents began to whisk them away to another part of the mall. In hindsight, Kurt's job was not as bad as he built it up to be. He was performing every day and he was the reason many of the children left with smiles on their faces. If only he'd been able to leave with a smile. By the time Kurt got his job as a dancing dinosaur, he was already jaded and bitter towards life. At that point, nothing seemed enough to pull him out of his self-made stupor.

As the large group of children disbanded, Kurt began to make his way towards the stage. Each footfall took him back to a time when he'd taken himself and his opportunities for granted. Never again. Kurt was changing, learning, and growing. He would never take an opportunity for granted again. Life is too short for that.

Just as he was throwing his hand up, it was grabbed and Kurt was spun. When his turn was complete, Kurt stood face to face with Dillan. His past that never seemed to show faith in a future. "Back to grovel for forgiveness? I should have known." Dillan's voice was harsh; unforgiving. He was hurt in a way that Kurt could not pretend to understand. They never loved each other; never pretended to. Their time together was a time of convenience. Neither could afford to live alone and both required physical intimacy to feel self-worth. Two broken souls brought together by circumstances and stuck together by a glue that was soluble in water. Their binds were not lasting, much like their relationship.

Kurt shrugged the man's hand off his arm and took a step back. "I'm not groveling for anything. I'm doing work." The statement was short yet powerful. _Work. I have a real job now...kind of sort of_.

"Who would hire you?" Dillan could not wrap his head around the concept. Kurt was lazy and unreliable. He has a mile long list of employers that will attest to this fact.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Obviously none of your business."

"Whatever. Oh and I've already moved on, so I won't be needing you back. He's a writer; he's hardly new though. Sebastian and I have been together for a while; ya know...while you were off playing dinosaur and then running into the abyss."

Fire burned in Kurt's belly. New York was a large city but he could only think of one writer named Sebastian. It infuriated him. _Why can't he keep his hands off my men? I didn't even like Dillan and Sebastian couldn't keep his hands off him._ "Enjoy Sebastian, Dillan. I hope he gives you the clap." With that, Kurt stomped away from the stage and the small reminisce of a crowd. He no longer felt the need to speak with his ex-coworkers. _His mood was ruined. Dillan has a way of doing that to me._

Kurt raced down to the first floor and into the highest priced store his feet would carry him to. He had money to spend and a job to do. Even with his mood shattered and his day seemingly ruined, Kurt would not let Blaine down. He would do as instructed by finding a few more outfits for the tour then, he would meet Blaine for a private dinner arranged by Wes the night before. It would be perfect. _I'm going to be fine._

0o0o0

Anonymity was a luxury no longer allotted to Blaine Anderson. His face was on flyers and in store fronts across the nation. He was a sensation in his own right. Being a superstar came with many high prices. Lack of privacy and an ability to blend into a crowd topped Blaine's list. In a feeble attempt to gain a bit of both, the musician wore a pair of oversized sweat pants, an Ohio State t shirt, sneakers, and a ball cap over his unkempt curls to his lunch meeting. Wes, David, and his lawyer, Thad, set the meeting up in a secluded corner of The Sandwich Hut; one of Blaine's least favorite restaurants. _Privacy comes at a price._

Blaine sipped his water slowly as he waited for Sebastian to arrive. He received a few glances from fellow patrons but none lasted long enough to cause the young man alarm. Virgil, his body guard, was in the tiny deli as well, so chances were slim that any possible situation would get out of hand.

Sebastian strolled in twenty minutes after their meeting should have started. "Hey, killer. You look like shit." The writer purred as he plopped down in the seat across from the musicians. "Road life treating you badly?"

"No!" Blaine snapped. "This situation with you is treating me badly. What do you want? Why did I have to fly here to see you?" For months, Blaine played Sebastian's game. He gave and gave until his resources were run dry. When Sebastian said jump, Blaine jumped. When Sebastian said sit, Blaine sat. The musician played the lap dog role day in and day out until his patience was worn thin. In the end, he needed a single set of papers signed to make their annulment legal. _I just want this to be over_.

Sebastian offered a sarcastic pout before motioning to the waiter. "Yeah, I'll have a Rueben and a glass of water. We only need one check; he's paying." The waitress smiled at the two men before going to fetch Sebastian's water. When she was out of earshot, the writer turned to his husband. "I wish you wouldn't be so angry. It's been months since I've seen you, honey. Don't you miss your dear old husband?"

That word. Blaine hated it. When he married again, he would need another word to describe his spouse. _Sebastian has ruined the word 'husband' for me._ "What do you want?" The musician attempted for a second time. "I'm doing everything you want me to do. I don't know how else you'd like me to handle this. You mentioned money; I sent you money. I mentioned time; I'm here. What else could you want from me?"

The writer shrugged. "I don't really want anything from you. I just want you to feel like I felt for all those years. I pined over you, knowing that I couldn't have you. You were always with Hummel. Now you're with me and you're trying to leave."

"I'm not with you!" The musician shouted, slamming his glass down on the table. A few heads turned toward the commotion. He waved them away before speaking again. "I was with Kurt because I loved Kurt; I still love Kurt."

"That's the problem. He always gets you, even when he doesn't deserve you. News flash: Kurt ran away. Kurt left. He gave you up and, instead of accepting it like a normal person, you sat around and never dealt with it."

_I'm so confused_. Blaine could not make heads or tails of what Sebastian was saying. What did Kurt have to do with Sebastian's unwillingness to sign the annulment papers? "I loved you, Blaine Anderson, and you hurt me. You slept with me and ran away. After all that, I was still your friend. You might not want to admit it, but I helped you get through your breakup with Kurt. I was there for you. I suggested Las Vegas. I told you that you needed to clear your head. Yeah, we rushed into some things while were there, but I saw you happy for a few hours. You were so carefree; more carefree than you'd been in years."

"So?"

"Then we get back here and suddenly it's a mistake."

Blaine groaned. "It was a mistake, Sebastian. We don't love each other. We got drunk and made a few mistakes. I just want to fix them."

The writer continued to speak, undeterred by Blaine's outburst. "No, you said it was a mistake. I thought it was an opportunity for us to both be happy for once. But, since you wanted out, I agreed. Then, I start hearing that you're pulling Kurt on stage during a show. Then, the night your tour leaves town, Kurt leaves his dino-dead end- job and his boyfriend behind. I'm not stupid. That's too much of a coincidence to me. So, I'm assuming that, once again, he's with you and I'm not happy."

Kurt. Of course Kurt was the reason. "So you won't sign the papers because you think Kurt is on tour with me?" Blaine asked lamely.

Sebastian shook his head, surprising the musician. "No. I won't sign the papers because I know Kurt is with you and I don't like it. You and I should have been together. We could have been happy. Instead, you threw all of that away for a white trash, little boy and I don't like it."

"He's not-"

Sebastian quickly cut the musician off; he was on a roll that could not be interrupted. "Unfortunately, I can't always have things the way I want them to be, so I'm giving you an opportunity. I won't call Kurt -yes, I know his number because I've been sleeping with his now ex-boyfriend for about a year- and, in exchange for my silence, you will pay me. Debut books don't publish themselves."

_They do if they don't suck._ Blaine thought bitterly. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. How could he turn Sebastian down? He couldn't; not if he wanted to keep this secret from Kurt.

The musician let his head hit the table; banging it against the wood a few times. "Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Because, you won't let me be happy. Kurt Hummel is not the tell all, end all of men. You should know that." Lies. Kurt was everything Blaine wanted and more.

"How do I know you won't turn this around on me? How do I know you won't tell him anyways?"

"I won't. This will be our little secret; no Kurt, no Wes, no David. You and I. When the papers are finished processing and we're legally annulled, you can stop paying me. It'll be the end of this; the end of us. We'll both float into our own little worlds and, hopefully, never see each other again." The idea was enticing. Blaine wanted a life where he wouldn't have to hear or see Sebastian again. _If only I'd listened to Kurt all those years ago. He told me Sebastian was trouble. I guess I had to find out for myself_.

Reluctantly, Blaine stuck out his hand. He was making a deal with the devil. "Deal. I'll start sending you money next week-"

"This week. This amount," Blaine picked up the paper that Sebastian slid across the table, "every Friday or I tell your little buddy about our exciting adventure as husband and husband."

"Fine." With that, Blaine pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and stomped out of the sandwich shop. He left Sebastian with the bill.

0o0o0

Dinner between Kurt and Blaine was a tense affair. Both were irritable and moody to the point of discomfort. Conversation was often one sided and about no more than the weather or vague points about their days.

"I grabbed a hotdog in the park." Kurt commented as he picked at his salad. He felt like a child. Hours ago, he swore not to let the little things affect him. Dillan was an insignificant nub in Kurt's life -in more than once sense of the word- but he had an effect on Kurt that could not be matched. Dillan made Kurt feel cheap, used; worthless. He'd moved on with the snap of a finger while Kurt was still trying to pick himself up. While Dillan did not have a superior job, he was stable. Some days, Kurt wondered if he would still have the money to eat without the help of Blaine and his friends. _Probably not._

"Hmm." Blaine hummed as he turned his steak over, slathering it with steak sauce to make it seem more appealing. It wasn't appealing; not in by a longshot. Nothing seemed appealing anymore. There was one thing Blaine wanted in life; peace of mind. Years of heartbreak did not allow for Blaine's mind to rest peacefully. Then, when the peace that alluded him effortlessly shown a light down his tunnel, it was snatched away by a jilted man that Blaine carelessly tossed aside. Sebastian. Blaine never loved him; could never love him. Sebastian could not seem to comprehend the fact. So, he fought. He fought long and hard. Eventually, he cornered Blaine's queen. The musician could still move about freely, but it seemed that it was just a matter of time before he was caught in a check mate. _If I just hold out a little longer…_

"You know, Blaine," Kurt's voice cut through the air like a warm knife through butter, "I'm not really hungry. In fact, I'm not really anything. Today didn't turn out the way I wanted and all I want to do now is curl up in bed with a bottle of something that will make me forget my name. Can we get the check?"

The idea was brilliant in Blaine's opinion. "I think getting the check is a great idea. I think getting a bottle of something and turning in is an even better idea." The two smiled at each other -eyes as blue as the bluest sea met ones as low and mysterious as the deepest sea- and they silently agreed to let go of that day in favor of that night. Hopefully, the night would reap kinder rewards.

0o0o0

Kurt let out a hearty laugh as he leaned forward on his hotel bed. The bottle of Patron -_'Kurt, we have to get the biggest one, it's the only way to make up for the crappy days we each had'_- sat haphazardly in front of him, nearly empty. When they returned to the room that evening, they cracked the lid and commenced drinking. And drinking. And drinking.

Then, because they were in a hotel a mini bar to die for, they cracked open each tiny bottle of liquor and drank them dry. That night, the two men drank enough for twenty men. Their high school selves would have been proud.

"I just...I just...I just..." Kurt continued to laugh as Blaine stammered over his words. "I just...I don' understand why...why...why I didn' stay at my house. Ya know. I just...I have a house and I feel like shoul' have stayed there, ya know."

Blaine's arms flung around wildly as he tried to comprehend the reasoning behind Wes and David's decision to make him stay in a hotel. "I coulda...I coulda went home. I coulda...my bed is so big and so warm."

"A' least you have a bed." Kurt chuckled, falling forward on the bed. "I lived in a box and slep' on the couch. It sucked." The longer Kurt laid on the bed, the more comfortable he became. It was warm and welcoming in ways that people were often not. Bed. This bed is so warm. _Why can't more people be like this bed? I love this bed_. The bed loved him back.

The bed -so warm, so loving- dipped as Blaine crawled onto it. His head was swimming in an intoxicated sea and he was not thinking clearly. He had his own bed; on the other side of the room, near the bathroom. He had no logical reason for crawling into Kurt's bed. He had even less logical reason for scooting next to his ex and propping up onto his elbows in a way that allowed him to stare down at the man. "You coulda been a' my house. You coulda...slep' in my bed. I woulda slep' on the couch. No big deal."

Kurt shot him a smile that reached his half lidded eyes. " S'okay. You coulda kep' your bed. I woulda slep' on your couch. I'm use' to it. No big deal." It wasn't; not in the slightest bit. Kurt could have slept on the couch forever. He would have slept on the couch forever had he not ended up on tour with Blaine.

"No. I woulda never let you sleep on the couch." Blaine slurred. "Never. You shouldn' have to. You're too good to sleep on couches. You need to sleep in a nice bed, surrounded by nice things."

As they spoke, their faces inched together. The progression was slow and unintentional. When they were nose to nose, Blaine made a comment that changed their evening. "A good man woulda never wanted you to sleep on the couch. He woulda wante' you close so he could protect you at night; so he could touch you at night. His body shouldn' have wante' to be away from yours. He shoulda needed you next to him; like I do."

"I need you too." Kurt whispered immediately, his breathe tickling the hairs of Blaine's unshaven face. "A lot."

"Really?" Drunk or sober, Blaine could not wrap his head around the concept.

"It's been so long since...since I was..._satisfied_." Word osmosis; the act of soaking in words through the skin. Each word sizzled against Blaine's burning flesh like steak on a grill. Kurt needed to be satisfied. Kurt needed him to be satisfied.

"I'm here. All you have to do is make a move." Blaine whispered. When he opened his mouth to speak again, Kurt made a move. The brunette lifted his chin slightly and crashed their lips together, sending them both spiraling into proverbial oblivion.

0o0o0

Blaine lapped hungrily at Kurt's tongue, sucking the flavors from it. _So long_. It'd been so long since kissing someone felt so right. Four and a half years to be precise. Four and a half years since Kurt lay beneath him whimpering into his mouth. Four and a half years since Blaine's hands roamed the body of a god; Blaine's personal Vitruvian Man.

Kurt detached their mouths in favor of sucking greedily on the side of Blaine's neck; a weakness that few were ever able find due to the amount of intimacy required. As he licked and sucked on the vulnerable flesh, Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's front to his sweat pants. "Can I?" He whispered into the musician's ear. Blaine nodded. _Always_. Without a second though, Kurt dipped his hand beneath the waist band a cupped his ex through his briefs. Blaine's cock was just as he remembered it; long, thick, with a slight upward curve.

"Uh...God, Kurt." Blaine's voice lowered as Kurt began to stroke him through the thin layer of cotton. For years, the musician dreamt of such a moment; a time when Kurt would touch him again. The time was now. "I want you so bad."

"Then take me." Blaine untangled his body from Kurt's and began to work the brunette out of his clothes; shirt, boots, tights -all were gone in a matter of moments. When Kurt was finally stripped bare and exposed for the world to see, Blaine stopped and stared. He couldn't help it. In the years that passed between them, Kurt's body changed. It was leaner and paler than before. The outlying physique remained, however. Kurt's lithe waist and delicate features remained intact despite the other obvious changes to his body.

With unsure, unsteady fingers, Blaine began to run his figures over the boney flesh. Each brush of his fingers tips was as new as it was familiar. Beneath it all -the clothes, the personality- Kurt was still Kurt; his Kurt. _My Kurt_.

Blaine undressed himself next; roughly and quickly. _Why touch my body when I can touch Kurt_? Disregarding his clothes, Blaine crawled between Kurt's spread thighs and lowered himself, trapping the brunette beneath his sturdy weight. "Are you sure I can have you?"

"Always." Blaine nodded. That was the only confirmation he needed. With one last look into Kurt's blood shot eyes, the musician rolled his hips into Kurt's. The dry drag of their aching cocks sliding against one another was enough to make Blaine's eyes roll into the back of his head. It was what he'd been waiting for.

With each roll of Blaine's hips, Kurt's legs spread wider and his hands roamed further. From Blaine's hair to the bottom of Blaine's perky cheeks, Kurt's finger tips danced. "Fuck." Kurt shouted with each thrust.

Snaking his hand between them, Blaine gathered their dicks in his fist. He then used his thumb to smear the precum that strung between the two of them around, using it as lubricant. Neither had expectations for the weekend, thus neither came prepared. When they were lightly coated, the musician returned his hand to its place next to Kurt's head and began to thrust harder; more intently. "God, Blaine. Feels so good." Kurt moaned loudly. "So close."

Blaine's hips snapped harder with each moan that left Kurt's lips. "So close. So close." The brunette shouted. "I need this."

_Me too_. Blaine needed this moment more than he needed air. He needed to cum; needed to see Kurt come. "Then cum. Cum for me Kurt." Once again sliding his hand between them, Blaine grabbed Kurt's dick and began to stroke it roughly. Moments later, just after Kurt's back arched and his eyes rolled into his head, the young man came; long and hard in spurts that spread across each of their chests.

Kurt took a moment to float back to reality. When his head returned from the clouds, the young man noticed Blaine stroking himself intently; trying to push himself towards relief. Not a second went by before Kurt was pushing Blaine's hand away in favor of his own. A few rough strokes was all it took. Moments later, Blaine came into the brunette's hand; Kurt's name falling from his lips.

0o0o0

Hours later, after they'd cleaned up and fallen asleep together, Kurt's eyes snapped open. _That was one crazy dream. _He thought as he turned in his bed. As he tried to get comfortable, his leg hit something. Something hairy...and warm...and moving. _It's moving towards me_.

Warm arms wrapped around Kurt and a nose nuzzled into his back. A matter of seconds went by before realization hit. _Oh my God._ _That wasn't a dream_.

0o0o0

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. It wasn't a dream. I'd love to hear where you all see this story going. Drop a review or hit me up on twitter (Britbojangles). Things have taken a turn and we're finally up and rolling. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, Brittany here for another installment of this. Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed. A million more thanks to Windsor for editing (and writing parts of) this chapter. Forgive any mistakes. We are but mortals. **

**Warnings: Boy sex, rimming, stuff…. (I hate warnings. It's an 'M' rated Klaine fic. Sex should be inevitable.) **

**0o0o0**

_I got a body full of a liquor  
With a cocaine kicker  
And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall  
So lay it down, lay it down_

Blaine lay Kurt's bare body back on the bed, running his hands over each and every inch of flesh his fingertips could reach. "Blaine, please." The pale body beneath him begged. Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's glistening torso. He loved the way the damp skin did not resist his touch as dry skin would.

Seconds turned into minutes as Blaine promptly replaced his fingers with lips. Kurt was begging again. Blaine loved when Kurt begged. From the top of Kurt's neck –just below the ear- to the valleys between Kurt's thighs, Blaine allowed his lips to roam. His path was straight and narrow, only venturing off twice. Each time was in favor of taking Kurt's tiny, rosebud nipples into his mouth. Blaine lapped and sucked at the nipples until they were peaked and raw from stimulation.

The musician continued to tease and please Kurt as he used his mouth to explore the entirety of Kurt's body. Not a piece of Kurt's pale flesh was safe. Blaine's mouth and hands stimulated every inch of the man. He sucked hungrily on the head of Kurt's aching cock as his hands fondled the man's nut sack. He lovingly caressed Kurt's thighs as he buried his face between the perfectly formed cheeks of Kurt's ass. With every lick, suck, and touch, the volume of Kurt's groans and moans grew louder and his legs spread further and further apart.

_You got your legs up in the sky  
With the devil in your eyes  
Let me hear you say you want it all  
Say it now, say it now_

Thrusting his tongue in and out of Kurt's hole, Blaine stretched the young man. Eventually, he added a finger to assist the hole in reaching an acceptable size for his cock. Speaking of….Blaine rutted against the mattress to relieve a bit of the pressure that was building between his thighs. The things Kurt did to him. The whines that escaped Kurt's lips, the way his body screamed for him to shy away from the sensation while his mind told him to stay; those things drove Blaine crazy. Absolutely _insane_.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
But in this jungle you can't run  
'cause what I got for you  
I promise it's a killer,  
You'll be banging on my chest  
Bang bang, gorilla_

Blaine worked his way back up Kurt's body, kissing a trail from Kurt's stretched asshole to forehead. "I want you so bad." The musician whispered into the man's forehead. "I want to give you all I've got." To that, Kurt let out a particularly long, loud moan. "Do you want it?"

"Yes! God! Give it to me, baby. Please."

_I got a fistful of your hair  
But you don't look like you're scared  
You just smile and tell me 'Baby, it's yours'.  
'Cause you know how I like it,  
You's a dirty little lover_

Blaine gave Kurt everything and more. With Kurt worked open, Blaine wasted no time slathering himself with lube and burying himself deep inside his lover. From the moment the blunt tip of his cock pressed against Kurt, the man was pushing in. He did not stop until he was snuggled inside Kurt's sweltering heat. By far, it was the most magical feeling Blaine ever experienced. From the sounds of it, Kurt felt the same.

"Move, Blaine. Please. Just…please." Kurt begged as he tried to fuck himself on Blaine's dick. The musician watched eagerly as Kurt used his legs –which were wrapped around his lover's waist- to push and pull himself up and down on Blaine's dick weakly. "Come on. Fuck me like we're the last two people on Earth. Fuck me so hard that the neighbors call the cops." Kurt screamed and wailed, begged and pleaded until Blaine did just that. He fucked and fucked until Kurt's body was a writhing mess and his voice was hoarse from shouting.

_If the neighbors call the cops,  
Call the sheriff, call the SWAT we don't stop,  
We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door  
And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,  
Give it to me motherfucker!"_

"Fuck me!" The arch in Kurt's back was a clear indicator that he was close. Blaine watched as Kurt worked his cock in and out of his fist. Blaine continued to pound mercilessly into him, hitting Kurt's prostate each and every time. If a map was to be drawn of the direct path to the most single spot on Kurt's body that caused an infinite amount of pleasure, Blaine would be the artist. He knew Kurt inside and out. Even after all these years.

_I bet you never ever felt so good, so good  
I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_

The end of Blaine's journey was on the horizon. He was so close to cumming deep inside Kurt –leaving a small piece of himself in a place that no one would ever find it- that he could taste it. His toes were curling and he could feel sparks of excitement and anticipation racing throughout his body. "So close. God. I'm so close. Feels so good." Blaine's panted declaration served as a catalyst for Kurt's orgasm. The musician was given the pleasure of watching the man's body contort and his face fall slack as he stroked himself through what could be described as one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

_You and me baby making love like gorillas  
You and me baby we be fucking like gorillas._

"Blaine."

"Fuck. Feels so good. So close. Shit Kurt. I'm gonna-"

"Blaine."

"I'm here, Baby. I'm almost finished. Please just….I'm almost done."

"_BLAINE_."

The moment Blaine's eyes opened, he knew it was a dream. All of it. The jungle sex. The begging. The song. _The song._ The musician jumped from the bed, nearly knocking over and shocked and confused Kurt, to grab a note pad. "Blaine. We need to-" Quickly, Blaine held up a finger, never taking his eyes off the paper.

"I think I just wrote a song in my sleep and…I have to get it down." An indignant whine sounded from behind the singer. It did not deter the musician. He had a song in his head and he had to get it down on paper. Had to. If the song he wrote was half as good as the one he dreamt then Blaine had another hit on his hands.

Blaine was nearly finished jotting down the lyrics that his head strung together when he heard Kurt's voice. "I'm going to go so you can work. When I come back, we need to talk about last night…..and this morning." A nod from the musician was all the pale man received in response.

Truthfully speaking, Blaine did not want to talk about the night before. He was painfully aware of how the evening transpired and he was also aware of what Kurt would probably say.

_It was a mistake. _

_It should never happen again. _

_I'm sorry but I don't feel like that anymore. We're not together. _

_I can't be with you. _

_You hurt me. _

Blaine wanted to avoid the conversation for as long as possible. _Forever sounds nice. Maybe we can avoid the conversation forever….among other conversations._

**0o0o0**

Kurt wandered around Times Square for most of the morning. He needed to think. So, he sat on the giant, red structure that first caught his eye when he moved the city and thought. He thought about his past. He thought about his future. And, more importantly, he thought about his present and how he felt about his situation with Blaine.

Oddly enough, Kurt had no idea how he felt. Part of him hated what he and Blaine did the night before. He hated that he opened himself up so willingly –drunk or not- to a man that once tossed aside his willingness to be open with his body and mind. Another part of him was scared; scared of how much he loved what they did the night before. Before Dillan, Kurt did not believe that love and sex were separate entities. He believed wholeheartedly that he could not have sex without a love connection with his partner. Dillan may have debunked that theory temporarily, but –the night before-Blaine was able to provide proof that Kurt's theory was true. Kurt could not have sex without a loving connection when it came to Blaine. _It does not matter how hard I try._

There lay the problem. Kurt could not have sex without feelings when Blaine was involved. A drunken romp in a hotel room ignited the feelings that Kurt worked relentlessly to bury over the years and that frightened the young man. His head was a mess of realizations and epiphanies that Kurt needed to work out; to work through. So, he sat. He thought. _What am I supposed to do?_

**0o0o0**

After the lyrics that floated around Blaine's dream were down on paper, the musician tossed the notepad aside and glanced around the room. It was a mess of disregarded clothing articles and empty liquor bottles. _Just like we left it_. A smile spread across the musician's face as he thought about the evening. The way Kurt tugged at his hair as their bodies slid together. The way their bodies seemed to fit together like pieces of a puzzle after so many years apart. Had their blood alcohol levels not been above the legal limit, the night would have been perfect.

_Perfect. I like the way that sounds_. Blaine liked things that were perfect. Most told him that nothing on Earth was perfect, but it was obvious those people never met Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was perfect. His body. His voice. His mind. Kurt was a self-contained trifecta of perfection. He was and would be everything Blaine looked for in a person. _He's everything I'll ever need. Am I everything he'll ever need_?

The thought was mind blowing. Blaine spent years telling himself that Kurt was everything he needed in life. Never in their time apart did he consider the fact that he might not be what Kurt needed. Like most people, Kurt did not require perfection in a partner. He asked for very little and, in return, gave selflessly. During their time together –_three and a half of the happiest years of my life_- Kurt asked two things of Blaine; to be honest and to be faithful. Blaine's infidelity was a slap in Kurt's face. _He only asked two things of me and he gave so much._

Honesty was not an issue during their relationship, but it was now. The musician had no way of knowing if their late night rendezvous would turn into anything or if it would be something they left behind when they returned to the tour. Either way, Blaine's conscious told him to be honest with Kurt about certain aspects of his life; namely, his relationship with Sebastian. Telling Kurt could hurt all chances of them being together but not telling would close Kurt off completely. Honesty was all Blaine had left to offer Kurt. If he did not spill his guts soon, the tiny window in Kurt's soul would close to him forever. Blaine could not let that happen. So, Blaine made a decision. Win, lose, or draw, he was going to give Kurt the one thing he always offered in the past; a bit of honesty.

**0o0o0**

Morning turned to noon and Kurt found himself seated in a random Starbucks, watching other patrons interact with one another. They all seemed happy; content with what life had to offer them. Logically, Kurt knew he could not be the only person in the facility with weight on his shoulders, but it certainly felt like he was.

As Kurt watched, he found himself wanting to stand on his table and shout at them.

'_Who slept with an ex last night?_' He would ask his imaginary crowd from his imaginary platform. In his mind, everyone would raise their hand.

'_Who regrets it?_' He would then ask. Half the hands in the room would fall. For the sake of his sanity, Kurt imagined that exactly half the people would regret it.

'_Who does not regret it?_' The hands from before would fall as the other half of the room raised their hands high above their heads.

'_Who doesn't know what to think or feel?'_ All hands would go down and Kurt would be left raising his hand alone. Even in his mind, Kurt was always alone. He could never seem to end at a perfectly unified answer. He sat on the fence. His mind was a mess. On one hand, Kurt enjoyed his time with Blaine and, to an extent, wanted it to happen over and over again. On the other hand, Kurt disappointed. _Blaine hurt me at once and I opened my legs for him_

_Maybe I should just tell him how I'm feeling._ Kurt wondered if telling Blaine that he had no idea what he was doing or feeling would solve his problems. _It's honest_. Honesty was the only thing the two had at times. Before Kurt started playing show at The Ballroom, when the middle of the month was upon them and his father would not send another check for a few weeks, Kurt and Blaine had honesty to keep them together. It did not fill their bellies, but it warmed their hearts. It filled their souls and held them together like glue.

_Yeah. I think I'll let him know how I feel. I'll let him know that I'm undeniably, unrealistically confused._ Sometimes it's okay to be confused.

**0o0o0**

The flight to Orlando from New York was set to leave late that evening. Kurt and Blaine would fly into the early hours of the morning and arrive just before sunrise. Not once during the day did Blaine think those plans would change.

As noon came and went, Blaine sat quietly on the balcony of his hotel room, sending texts back and forth to David.

**I'm telling Kurt. I will not lie to him about this any longer. –Blaine**

**Are you sure, man? That's one more person in the loop about Sebastian. – David**

**As sure as I'll ever be. –Blaine**

**Then we're behind you. Be careful. Kurt has a mean right hook. –David **

_That's true_. Blaine had to admit it. Before they began dating, the Warblers decided to have a drunken party in Dalton's science building. That night, Kurt drunkenly hit three people. Each person woke the next morning with a bruise; Blaine and David included.

**I'll make a mental note. –Blaine**

With his publicists/managers informed of his decision, Blaine sent another text; one that he wished he did not have to send.

**We really need to talk. Soon. –Blaine **

Kurt's response came moments later.

**I'm in the elevator. I'll be up in a few. And I agree. We need to talk. –Kurt **

The balcony door slid open moments later. "Hey." Kurt greeted awkwardly as he made his way to a nearby open seat. As he plopped himself down, Blaine turned in his chair so that they were facing. "We need to talk, Blaine and…"

"Can I go first?" The musician cut in. "I have a lot to say and I won't be brave enough to say it later." Kurt sat back, nodding as his body hit the heard metal of the balcony chair.

"That's fine. I can go when you're finished."

Blaine did his best to muster a smile. The one he eventually offered did not quite meet his eyes. "Thank you….Moon." The old nickname rolled off his tongue perfectly; without hesitation or apology. Kurt smiled. He may have been confused, but that did not stop him from loving the nickname. _I always loved being his moon. That never changed_. "Ummm…I….I wanted to start by saying that I never imagined last night would happen. I always kind of assumed that we were finished after….you know…what I did."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Blaine held up a finger. He had to get this off his chest. If he did not now, he never would.

"Wait. Please let me finish." Again, Kurt shut his mouth. "Okay, like I was saying, after what I did, I assumed that last night could never happen again. Then, it did. I won't lie, last night was one of the best nights I've had in a while."

_One of the best of mine too_. Kurt thought. _And one of the scariest._ "Before I ruined our relationship, I promised you two things: fidelity and honesty. I can't take back ruining the first, but I can make sure that we always have the second. Together or not, we will always have honesty."

Blaine's heart beat wildly in his chest. _This is it. I'm going to tell him. Oh…he's tilting his head. Now he's curious. I should tell him. God, I feel like I'm going to throw up. Don't puke. Don't puke. I can do this._ "Ummm….I have to be honest with you about something."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. "….Ok_ay_?!"

Blaine took a deep breath before wiping his sweaty palms on the gym shorts he pulled on earlier that day. _Here goes nothing_. "I….while you and I were apart…..I took the breakup really hard." The musician stammered. "I….I know that you…I wasn't the one that…..you know….got cheated on…but I did hurt."

When Blaine pulled his eyes away from his feet, he locked eyes with Kurt. "I know, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head shakily. "No…you don't…you….you were gone and….I was so lost. I…..I stayed friends with Sebastian after our breakup and….we hung out for….for a long time."

Kurt ran a caring hand over Blaine's knee. Oddly enough, he was fine with hearing that Blaine and Sebastian remained friends. _Maybe time really does heal all wounds_. "That's okay, Blaine. You needed someone. I'm glad you had him…maybe not _him_, but someone."

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes. "No it's not." He replied. "It's not okay because…..when I hit a particularly low point….he invited me to Vegas….and…." Kurt's hand was gone and his stare was cold.

"And…." The young man prodded. He needed to know. Blaine had him at the end of a line and he needed to be reeled in.

"And….we got really drunk and…" Blaine could feel his breath catching in his throat. He could not tell Kurt….but I have to. I'm too far in now. "And….we got married….and…" Kurt was out of his seat before Blaine could finish his sentence.

"You married him? Are you kidding me?" The young man shouted. Blaine curled into himself, frightened and disappointed with the consequences of his truthfulness. "Answer me. Are you serious? You married the guy you cheated on me with?"

"I'm sorry…I…" Blaine sobbed. His mind was a mess. _I thought it would be bad but he looks so angry…so hurt. _

"You are sorry, Blaine. Honestly, if you told me that you dated him for a while, I would have been fine. If you told me you slept with half of Manhattan, again, I would have been fine. But to hear that you threw away something as sacred as marriage –something that you always promised to treat as a special institution- that hurts." It didn't; not as badly as Kurt pretended. What hurt was that Sebastian took his spot. Kurt always imagined himself as Blaine's first and only husband; his one true husband. Beneath the rubbish and rubble of Kurt's broken heart, lay that hope; the hope that one day he and Blaine could be joined in holy matrimony. Kurt would never admit it but he would never deny it if asked. Now, that hope was gone. He was Blaine's first kiss. He was Blaine's first boyfriend. He was Blaine's first time. He would never be Blaine's first husband.

"Kurt…I'm…."

"I'll see you on the plane later. I need to…" Kurt raced into the room without finishing his sentence. He quickly packed his book bag –he'd brought all of his belongings since he had so few- and raced out of the room. He couldn't deal with the situation.

As Kurt raced down the hallway to the elevator, realization dawned on him. Beneath his doubt and worries, Kurt knew what he wanted. He wanted Blaine. The possibility of being with superstar was frightening and nerve wrecking but…it was what Kurt wanted; what he needed. Now, the option was not available. Honesty aside, Blaine had yet again hurt him. _I can't deal with this. Not again._

**0o0o0**

Blaine sat alone at the airport that night. He kept the brim of his hat pulled low and his body tucked neatly behind Virgil's. The young man did not want to run the risk of being noticed. He could not handle fans that night; maybe not ever again. The flight took off in less than an hour and Kurt was nowhere to be found.

With each passing person, Blaine peered from beneath the visor of his hat only to be disappointed. None of them were Kurt. With each unanswered text message, regret began to set in.

**Kurt, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. –Blaine**

**I'm at the airport, Kurt. I'll see you when you get here. Please know how sorry I am. –Blaine**

**I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest. –Blaine**

**The flight leaves in an hour. Please tell me where you are so Virgil can be on the lookout. –Blaine**

**The flight leaves in thirty minutes, Kurt. I hope you're not just making it to security. –Blaine**

**Kurt, the flight is boarding. At least let me know that you're okay. Please. I'm having a hard time here. I know I hurt you but you're worrying me. Please respond. –Blaine**

Blaine stepped on the plane without a single reply from Kurt. It was a difficult pill to swallow. _Kurt's not here and it doesn't look like he's coming_. Tears welled in the corners of Blaine's eyes. _What the hell did I do? I just ruined whatever we might have been….again. He's never coming back now. _

Blaine spent the entirety of his flight curled against the window, trying not to cry too loudly. He did not want to disturb the passengers around him.

**0o0o0**

Cabs were worse than planes, trains, and boats in Kurt Hummel's opinion. Letting someone chauffer him around at top speeds was not his idea of fun. _Especially not today._

The day was long and Kurt's patience was short. Each time the driver slammed on his breaks to avoid hitting the car in front of them, Kurt wanted to scream at him. He wanted to ask who gave the driver a license. He did not, however. Shouting angrily took energy that Kurt did not have. So, he checked his safety belt every few minutes and held tightly to loose fabric on the seat. _I hope that'll help somewhat when he crashes into the back of one of these cars. It's bound to happen._

Two hours, and three mini heart attacks later, Kurt jumped out of the vehicle. Never in his life was he so thankful for solid ground. After a day full of emotions, the ground was the only thing that seemed solid. Kurt needed solidarity.

With slow, calculated steps, Kurt walked towards the numberless building before him. It looked just like the ones next to it. With the exception of the building colors, each was the same. They had the same designs, the same doors, and the same windows. They were uniform; each constructed in the eyes of conformity.

In the darkness that blanketed the small, uniform community, Kurt hastily made his way up the tiny walkway; his bag slung haphazardly over his shoulder. It was late; well past midnight upon his arrival._ I hope they're up_. _I need them –both of them- right now._

The decision was a difficult one to make, but it was one that needed to be made. Unlike the decision to not make a decision when it came to Blaine, Kurt could not hold this decision at bay. It was something that had to be done. So, Kurt weighed his options –pros and cons- and chose the option that fit him best. That was how he ended up where he was.

**0o0o0**

A few hours later, when the Blaine's flight landed, the musician found himself functioning robotically. He grabbed his carryon bag –as expected- and began to disembark. His face was solemn, eyes focused on the floor. The musician wore aviator sunglasses as he exited the plane. That morning, they were dual purpose sunglasses. They helped disguise him and they hide his red, swollen eyes.

Through the clouds that surrounded Blaine's head, he registered a member of the airport staff prying his carryon from his fingertips and escorting him out to the waiting car. The musician threw himself haphazardly into the back seat once he arrived, forgetting to tip his escort. Blaine never forgot to tip. His attention was elsewhere, however. _He hasn't called. He hasn't sent any messages back. I have no idea if he is okay_. The thoughts ran through Blaine's head over and over again as Donald pulled away from the curb.

'_What's wrong, kid? Where is Kurt?_' The questions danced on the end of Donald's tongue as he merged into early morning Orlando traffic. He asked neither. Something about the look on Blaine's face caused the driver to keep his mouth shut. _He needs to talk, but it may be best to wait. _ With the idea of waiting planted snuggly in Donald's skull, the driver continued to navigate Blaine's town car in the direction of his hotel.

Blaine's self-depreciating mindset kicked in as Donald zoomed down International Drive. _I'm so stupid. I am the only person that can mess up the truth. What made me think that I could go tell Kurt that I married Sebastian without him being upset? I'm stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. No. Sebastian is stupid. Stupid Sebastian got me into this mess. His stupid idea to go to stupid Las Vegas. Stupid. God, I should give him a piece of my mind. In fact…_

Blaine pulled his phone out with the intention of contacting Sebastian. Before he could, however, he needed to text Kurt. _I hope he replies._

**I just landed. I hope you are okay. Please, at least tell me that you're okay. I'm sorry - Blaine**

Blaine's heart broke a bit with each character he typed. The musician waited a few moments before deciding to contact Sebastian. In those few moments –the moments between his unanswered text and his attempt to contact Sebastian- Blaine's heart shattered from realization. _He's not going to reply. He may never reply again._

Blaine wondered how things could end so badly a second time. Drinking. Every major mistake in Blaine's life was the direct result of drinking. _I am never drinking again, nothing good ever comes of it….damn I need a drink now._ _Maybe a drink will block out everything; everything that does not matter because nothing matters right now._ Fame meant nothing. Music meant nothing. The only thing that meant anything –everything- to him was gone. Kurt was gone and he was not coming back.

When Blaine's heart began to slow –realization caused it to beat triple time but it began to slow to a normal rate when the musician began to accept his fate- he pulled up his contact list and made the call that he originally intended to make.

The phone rang twice before he got an answer. "Well hello, _husband_. You miss me already?" Blaine's blood began to boil. _Just keep calm; this is the last time you will ever have to speak to him. You already signed your paperwork. When he signs his, this will be over._

"Do _not _call me that!" Blaine spat, rage coursing through his body like a wildfire.

"Oh, kitty cat has his claws out. I can tell you have been spending time with gay face. He always was a feisty, little shit."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! Do not talk about him! Do not speak his name. Neither you, nor your fuck friend deserve to know his name, let alone disrespect him!"

Sebastian sat silent on the other end for a moment. Something in Blaine's voice –the edge, the unadulterated anger- frightened the man's mouth into a silent submission. When Sebastian recovered, he toed around sarcasm –well…not completely._ I can only do so much_- and went for the kill. _I am almost certain Blaine wants to talk about my….compensation._ "Hmmm, so what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning phone call? Do you need to confirm what address to send those checks to?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, go on."

"You can go fuck yourself. You're not getting a dime of my money." The grit of Blaine's voice and the determination he spoke with frightened Sebastian. He needed that money.

"Well you know what happens if I don't get what I asked for."

Blaine humorlessly laughed at the smug bastard. "Well, you do what you have to do because, guess what, I already told him. I told him everything. Oh, I also spoke to my lawyer. You are entitled to nothing. You don't get a God damn dime." Before Sebastian could reply, Blaine disconnected the call.

Blaine felt like as if should have felt some relief; he was closing a chapter in his life. Instead, he felt nothing. Kurt –the stimulation his heart needed to beat properly- was gone. Blaine was numb and would be for a very, very long time.

**0o0o0**

Kurt stood lamely on the concrete steps in front of the house for what felt like a lifetime. _I have nothing. Nowhere to go and no one to turn to_. With the understanding that this was it -_there is no turning back now_- Kurt knocked. It was late and Kurt hoped that the occupants of the house would not be too angry with him for waking them.

After three knocks, a light flickered on; Kurt could see it from behind the drawn living room curtains. Moments later, the door flew open. "What the hell do you wa-" The man in the flannel pajamas shouted angrily. He cut himself off when he realized who standing before him.

"Hi, Dad. Can I- Can I come home?"

**0o0o0**

**A/N: Angsty much? Never fear, the grass will get greener. Your reviews would be lovely. FYI: A review changed the course of this story. So, do not be afraid to drop one. You never know when your review could be the one that takes this story in yet another direction. **

**Song: 'Gorilla' –Bruno Mars**

**In other news: Donald is Donald Cragen from Law and Order: SVU. He will not play the role of Captain Cragen but I wanted him in the story. This is not a cross over but there will be some characters from other shows listed here. It's just because I like them. Also, 'Big Poppa' Burt Hummel. Yay right. Maybe he can talk some sense into Kurt. **

**Thank you all for reading. Until next time….:) **


	8. Chapter 8

Finn offered to accompany Blaine to his appearance on The Matt Rutherford Radio Show the morning following the musician's return. The moment Blaine entered the hotel lobby, the group could tell that something was off. The fact that Kurt was not chatting cheerfully next to him fueled the fire of their suspicions.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Blaine headed to the elevator, not stopping to speak to a single member of his tour group. Finn shrugged, feigning ignorance. He knew. On a secondary level, Finn was the cause of Blaine's mood. He was the one that bought Kurt's plane ticket back to Ohio. He was the one that paid for Kurt's cab ride to his father's house. _I'm the reason Blaine looks like he's about to fall apart._

"I don't know, man. I'll try to talk to him." _I'll watch him_. Sam hummed before turning his attention back to his phone. Finn was left to strategize. He would watch over Blaine; make sure Blaine did not do anything outlandish or crazy. That was how he ended up watching as Blaine interviewed with Matt Rutherford on his satellite radio show.

"And we're back with mega, superstar Blaine Anderson." Finn watched as his friend forced a chuckle. Matt noticed Blaine's posture- his slouched shoulders and downcast eyes- as well as the force he used to seem upbeat and positive. "You okay, Blaine?" He asked, voice broadcasting out for individuals all around the country to hear. "You seem a bit down."

"Oh…um….no….allergies. Florida summer does not mix with my tear ducts or my nose. It's nothing to worry about. I'm going to bring it at this show like I do at all other shows. Fear not, Orlando." Matt let out a loud, excited chuckle as he clapped and fell back against his chair.

"That's what I'm talking about! Sick or not, Blaine Anderson still plans to bring it. Remember guys, if you have a question for Blaine, tweet me at MattRuth on twitter." Matt repeated the handle once again before turning his attention back to Blaine. "How are you liking Orlando, Blaine? Any cuties catching your eye in town? The weather keeps the beach bunnies in minimal clothes."

"Ummm…no. I…there aren't any guys in Orlando for me." From his spot behind the glass, Finn noticed a look pass over Blaine's face. It only lasted for a second, but a second was all it took for Finn to realize that maybe he'd made the wrong decision. When Kurt called the day before –sobbing and barely making sense- Finn offered to pay his way home. In return, Kurt promised to stay away from Blaine. He promised not to contact Blaine until he knew what he wanted.

'_You guys keep doing this to each other; it's not healthy. Blaine puts all of his happiness into you and then hurts you. He does not put any effort into finding his own happiness. You do the same thing. You expect Blaine to be this perfect person and run away when you realize that he isn't. Neither of you is willing to fight for your happiness, so maybe you two should stay away from one another. Find your own happiness and then see if there is anything between the two of you.' _

Through his sobs, Kurt replied. _'What do you mean? I just want to get away from him right now. I'm so….I don't even know.'_

'_I mean….I'll get you home to your dad. In return, you'll leave this alone until you're sure that Blaine is what you want. Whether it's as a friend or as something more. You guys can't keep gravitating together and then hurting each other.' _

'_Fine!' _

'_I'll get you a ticket and call you back. And I mean it, Kurt. You gotta figure out how to make yourself happy. You can't put your expectations of happiness into Blaine…and vice versa.' _

'_I understand, Finn.'_ The sniffling on the other end of the line died down just as Finn went to hang up. Two days later, the drummer wondered if his decision to help Kurt was the right one to make. In return, he hurt Blaine; the same Blaine that offered him a spot in his backup band. In return, Finn made the love of Blaine's life promise not to contact him. _Once again, I think I just gave someone the short end of the stick. _

"Let's talk about your album, Blaine." Matt's voice snapped Finn away from his thoughts. "It's an emotional piece of work if I do say so myself. Lots of heartbreak and longing. It reminds me of a girl I slept with a few years ago."

"I'm so happy that my album reminds you of a girl you slept with once." The annoyance in the musician's voice was evident.

"I'm just saying –"

"No, I'm just saying." Blaine cut in. Finn cringed. The way it looked, the interview was about to take a turn for the worst. "This album was about so much more than sex. Yeah, there are a few songs on it that are of a sexual nature, but the album is about someone I love; someone that I lost. This was my way of putting all the feelings that I had inside of me out for the world to see. I know there are other people that have loved and lost and I wanted them to have something they could connect those feelings with. It's hard being heartbroken. It's even harder being the reason that your heart is broken."

Matt nodded understandingly. "I get it. I've loved and lost and that feeling is awful; the turning in your gut because you have no idea where to put all the feelings you have. I commend you for that. I have a question though." Blaine nodded, seemingly ready for whatever Matt had to throw at him. "When you were making this album, did you ever imagine that he –the guy that it's about- would ever here it? Did you have any thoughts on how that might play out?"

Finn knew that Blaine had possibilities that floated around his head about what could happen if Kurt heard the album. Blaine imagined that Kurt would hear it and try to find him. Then they would fall madly in love again. Marriage. Babies. Blaine imagined the whole nine yards when thinking about Kurt's reaction to his sophomore album. Of course, Finn only knew this because Blaine was particularly chatty while intoxicated.

"I…yeah." Blaine responded hesitantly. Regardless of how emotional he was, Finn knew that Blaine was no idiot. He would not dispel too many details of his personal life. "I would rather not reveal those thoughts though."

Again, Matt offered an understanding nod. "I get it and I respect it. Now, as a fan, I would like to know if you're working on anything for another album."

_Nope._ Finn knew that answer to that question. Blaine dabbled a bit in new music on tour, but his focus was on the album that was currently out. Very little new music would be composed until the tour was over and Blaine was nestled in his tiny, New York apartment.

"Not really." Blaine replied. _Called it_. "I've been working with some old stuff lately; music that I wrote years ago. If I get an idea, then I'll jot it down, but I won't build on it until I get home to New York; that's where the magic happens." Blaine and Matt shared a laugh before going to yet another commercial break.

0o0o0

"AHHHH!" Kate Gregson screamed at the top of her lungs as she flopped around in her tiny, rented bed. She could not believe her ears. Blaine Anderson's voice was gracing her ears via satellite radio and it had her in a tizzy.

As a fan of Blaine's since the beginning –Blaine Anderson Street Team since day one- Kate loved anything and everything Blaine Anderson. She had posters of him on her bedroom walls –much to the dismay of her three male roommates- and she had his picture as the background setting on her phone. She loved Blaine Anderson and the music he made more than she loved most things in life.

Seeing Blaine on live television during an interview was always a pleasant event. Hearing Blaine give an interview that held the possibility of treading personal territory was both titillating and frightening. Kate did her best not to be the crazy, obsessed fan that some of Blaine's fans were. She did not stake out his house the time she and a few friends travelled to New York. She did not spam his blogs with requests for correspondence. She did not speculate. Her resolve in those matters would surely break if Blaine revealed anything too personal. Thus, she was excited and nervous. She wanted him to spill the details of his life –_I still want to know who this 'Moon' is. I bet it's the guy he pulled on stage in New York._ - but she feared that it would turn into a firestorm of public relations and crazed fans. She was stuck.

The interview continued as most interviews did. Matt and Blaine shared back and forth banter and Blaine spoke about his album. Throughout the interview, Kate wondered if Blaine was under the weather. His voice sounded different than it normally did; hollow in a way. When Matt brought the topic up, Blaine blew it off as a reaction to the weather in Florida. Kate knew better. Years ago, she saw Blaine play a small set at the House of Blues in Orlando. He seemed fine. Something else is wrong.

Matt sent out a request for listeners to tweet questions for Blaine midway through the show. Kate immediately pulled out her phone. Early in the broadcast, Blaine mentioned that he was working on some of his older material. Kate wondered which song he was playing around with. She knew all of the songs that Blaine worked on, including a few covers he did during college. If the Fates worked with her, rather than against her, she hoped that her tweet could convince Blaine to play one of the songs from his early days. She loved his new music, but his old music was pure gold. Pure, unadulterated gold.

0o0o0

"And we have a tweet from a," Blaine watched as Matt squinted at his computer screen, trying to decipher the user name, "KatieGLima in Ohio." Blaine bristled. Lima…Ohio._ Of fucking course someone would tweet me from Kurt's hometown. It's obviously not enough that I cannot get him off my mind already. _"She says, quote: 'Blaine I have been a fan of yours since day one. I love your music and the emotions you put into it. I know MattRuth has a keyboard in the studio. Can you play one of your old, unreleased songs?' "

Blaine felt the host's eyes on him. In actuality, Blaine had very few unreleased songs. At one point or another, he played a song from he wrote during high school or a ditty he wrote on a weekend during college. In fact, Blaine only had one song that he never shared with anyone; one song that he kept for himself.

"So, how about it, man? Do you have anything that you've never shared before?" Matt's voice was hopeful, yet disbelieving. He seemed to want Blaine to perform something, but refused to let himself believe that there was anything he hadn't heard.

There was. One song. "Ummm…yeah." Blaine responded. Maybe, just maybe, he could use the song as an apology. "It's…it's a song I wrote after my breakup. I've never performed it for anyone."

"Well, alright. We're going to head to commercial break and, when we come back, Blaine is going to give a once in a lifetime performance. I hope you guys are ready because you're about to hear something on The Matt Rutherford show that you'll probably never hear again."

When they returned from commercial break, the keyboard was set up and Blaine was settled behind it. "Ummm….I don't know why I agreed to this," It was true, Blaine would not have agreed under different circumstances, "but here I am. I guess it's because I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

The musician allowed his words to sink in with the audience. He knew they would think long and hard into them. They would flip them around and make assumptions. It was just as well. His fans, his family, his friends, they could think what they wanted. For once, Blaine didn't care. He cared for each of them deeply, but he did not care what they thought. _Not anymore._

With an audience that spanned from coast to coast, Blaine began to play. It would be the first and last time he played the song in public. Of that, he was sure.

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**_

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**_

_**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**__**  
**_

Effortlessly, Blaine's fingers danced to and fro across the used keyboard. Memories flashed before his eyes with each note he played and each lyric he sang. As seemed to happen with hindsight, Blaine remembered every time he hurt Kurt's feelings. He remembered each time he could have gone one way but chose the other. The other way was always wrong. He was always wrong.

_**It all just sounds like oooooh…**_

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That I should 've bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Should 've gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause all you wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby's dancing**_

_**But he's dancing with another man**_

And then there was Dillan. In a way, Blaine felt as if he'd pushed Kurt straight into the other man's arms. They were the arms of a man that would never love him the way Blaine did. _God, I love him! _And that would never change. Blaine knew, since the moment he pushed his pride aside as a junior in high school and asked out his gorgeous best friend, that he would love Kurt for the rest of his life. _I never thought I'd be loving him from afar. It's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have been so honest so soon. _

_**My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways**_

_**Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life**_

_**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…**_

_**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**_

Blaine's breathe caught in his throat as he tried to hold back his emotions. Every few words, he could hear his voice cracking. _Don't cry. You chose this road._ Blaine could have backed out, he could have declined. He didn't. Deep down, he knew it was because it gave him hope; hope that Kurt was somewhere listening. It gave him hope that Kurt was somewhere hearing his pain and understanding how sorry he was. So, he continued to sing. He had to.

_**Although it hurts**_

_**I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**_

_**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**_

_**To try and apologize for my mistakes**_

_**But I just want you to know**_

_****__**I hope he buys you flowers**_

_**I hope he holds your hand**_

_**Gives you all his hours**_

_**When he has the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

_**Cause I remember how much you loved to dance**_

_**Do all the things I should 've done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_**Do all the things I should 've done**_

_**When I was your man**_

_I want to be him_. Blaine wanted to be the one to make up for all his mistakes, but he knew that chances were slim to none for him and Kurt. If they could not be together, Blaine hoped that Kurt would find someone that would make him happy. _I couldn't do it. Maybe someone else can. I just want him to be happy._

Upon the completion of his song –the pouring out of his heart- Blaine stood and promptly left. He no longer cared to finish his interview. He couldn't. The second he flung the studio door open, Finn was there. His arms were open and his smile was warm. Blaine fell into them without a second thought. "I got you, dude. Don't worry. I got you." Blaine nodded against the larger man's chest. It was nice to have someone around that cared. _I'm glad he came._

"And that's our show, folks. Check out a video of our interview on my YouTube page when I post it this afternoon. Stay tuned for Carla Ray. She's playing ten new joints in a row." Blaine listened as Matt finished the show without mentioning his storm out.

When the producer indicated that they were off the air, Matt rushed out of the studio. He found Blaine and Finn embraced in the hallway. "B, can I talk to you really quickly?" Reluctantly, Blaine nodded. He owed Matt an apology if nothing else.

Slowly, the young man tore his body away from Finn's and headed to Matt. "Listen, Matt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Matt cut him off instantly. "Don't worry about it, man. We've all been there. I once started boo hoo crying during the middle of a show because my ex-girlfriend called in. So, keep your apologies. I called you over to find out if you wanted to have us cut the performance out of the interview video we are posting later. You were getting pretty deep there and I wasn't sure if you wanted all of that put out for the world to see."

Blaine offered the man an appreciative smile. "I….thank you for the option. It's nice to have a member of the media that has more than the ratings of their show in mind. Go ahead and put it up, I guess. It happened so….whatever ya know."

"Whatever you want, man. Well, I'll see you at the show tonight. Third row!" Matt fist pumped for his luck. The Orlando show sold out ridiculously fast, and he was lucky to get the tickets he got.

"Whatever, man. Give them your name at the gate and I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"You're a good man, Blaine. I hope the guy that you're hurting over knows how good of a person you are."

Blaine shook his head. "He doesn't. That's my fault. I never took the time to show him the man I could be." With one last look, Blaine stuck out his hand to Matt. "I'll see you at the show."

"I'll be there."

0o0o0

Kate whaled into her pillow. "Why? Oh my….why did he do this to me?" Wrapped in her comforter, the young woman rolled over the side of her bed and slid dramatically to the floor. She landed with a loud thump on the hard wood. "Why? Why? Why did you sing that beautiful song, you beautiful man?" She continued to moan.

Moments later, her bedroom door flew open. "What the hell are you scream about?" Jake, her roommate shouted. "I've got a honey in my room and you're scaring the shit out of her!"

Through her sobs, Kate tried to respond. "He…I….Oh my God. I'm dead!"

Jake rolled his eyes. If Kate wasn't an amazing drummer and friend, he would not be able to associate with her. _Damn, I'd hate to give her up. Then the guys and I would need a new drummer_. "What is your problem?" He asked again with a bit more force.

The next words out of Kate's mouth caused Jake to turn on his heel and leave the room. "Blaine Anderson." She sobbed. Her admission was met promptly met by the sound of her door slamming. As it seemed, Jake was no interested in the broken heart that Blaine left the young woman with. It was just as well. Kate was willing to suffer alone. She had before.

0o0o0

Kurt groaned when he awoke the next morning. His father let him in without a second thought and pushed him to his old room with a promise that they would speak once Kurt was rested. Unfortunately, Kurt was not allowed much time to rest. It was his phone's fault. It started ringing just after the clock struck seven.

"Hello?" He grumbled into the phone without looking. It was only after he answered that he realized that he should have checked his caller ID. _What if it's Blaine?_

Luckily, it was not. "Hey, Kurt, you didn't call when you got to Ohio and I wanted to make sure you were okay." It was Finn and he sounded concerned.

Kurt rolled onto his side in the giant bed that hadn't seen him in years and smiled. Finn was the brother he always wanted as a child. _Even if he isn't my brother….yet. I know the second car in the driveway was Carole's_. "I'm fine, Finn. I made it here in one piece. Thank you for helping me."

There was a momentary silence on the other line. "Don't thank me, Kurt. You're helping yourself. I think you need some time to figure out who you are and what you want."

"I had three years!" Kurt defended. And why was he arguing? Finn helped him get away. Why, all of a sudden, was Kurt so quick to go against the decision that he and Blaine needed to stay away from one another? Kurt had no idea….or so he told himself. Deep down, Kurt did not want to stay away from Blaine. He wanted to scream and shout until his feelings were laid out. Then, he wanted to fall into Blaine's arms so they could hold each other until things were okay. He wanted to do the things he did not do the first time they parted ways.

"And you did nothing with it!" Finn retaliated. "I saw the look on your face when I told you to leave. You weren't sure. You wanted to go back to Blaine so that you two could start this pattern again. One of you gets hurt. Blaine cries and you run. Only to find each other years later just as hurt as you were when you two parted. You two need to figure out what you each want. Well…you need to figure out what you want. Blaine wants you and he's willing to put his entire life in your hands. That's not healthy. It's as unhealthy as your ability to blow your dreams off because you still feel guilty about Blaine's cheating. You always blamed yourself. I know you did. You wished that you'd cancelled your show to go to his. Then he wouldn't have cheated, right? Then you blamed yourself for the fact that you two were not together. You always wished you hadn't run away. Guess what, Kurt, none of that was your fault. It was just the way things happened. Blaine made a mistake and he paid for it. You did as well. Now, take this time to make yourself feel better; use this time to make your dreams come true. Blaine needs to take this time to fix whatever he broke on this end. You guys need to heal."

Kurt's mind danced as Finn spoke. How did Finn know that he felt guilty about Blaine's cheating? _Maybe he is right. Maybe I need to figure myself out before I talk to Blaine about his….marriage. God, I hate calling it that_. "Okay. I'll do that."

Finn sounded relieved. "Great! I'll let you go. I know your dad is probably anxious to spend time with you."

"Goodbye, Finn. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, little dude." With that, Finn hung up. Kurt was left alone with his thoughts and feelings. Even empty, the room felt stifling and suffocating. So much so, that Kurt could not wait to get out of it.

0o0o0

Burt Hummel liked his coffee black….and decaf. Always decaf. After his heart attack years ago, Burt was forced to give up caffeinated coffee cold turkey. _And I'll be damned if it wasn't harder than giving up cigarettes. Or I think it would be. I've never smoked, so I'm not quite sure._

With a cup of Harold's Grocery's finest decaf sat before him, Burt went over the events of the previous night. He and Carole were upstairs –_getting as frisky as two old people can_- when he heard a knock at the door. His first instinct was to ignore it. _Probably just some pranksters_. He told himself. Then the knock sounded again. And again. And then again. The knocks grew louder as they grew longer. A sense of urgency wafted through the house with each rap at the front door.

Burt fixed his clothes and threw on a pair of slippers before hurrying down the stairs. He never expected to find his son, long faced and anxious, waiting on the other side. Burt hurried the young man in without a question. His house would always be Kurt's home. If he needed to return, Burt would always allow it_. Because I love him. He was all I had for too many years and I'll never turn my back on him_. That was why Burt sent Kurt to his room with the understanding that they would speak in the morning. He did not want to risk pushing his son away. Kurt obviously needed time to rest before explaining his sudden reappearance. That was how Burt ended up sitting alone in the kitchen with his coffee and his thoughts.

The sound of the basement door opening pulled Burt away from his thoughts. Out stepped Kurt in a pair of giant gym shorts and an oversized T shirt. For the first time, Burt realized the magnitude of the issue before him. Kurt was….Kurt never wore clothes that did not fit. Kurt never left his room with bags under his eyes and his hair tousled about. "Coffee?" The father asked his son. Kurt grunted –_now we're hitting home_- and headed straight for the coffee pot. "It's decaf but we have some of the regular stuff in the cabinet."

"We?" Kurt asked as he eyed his father suspiciously.

_Ummm….oh crap_. "Yeah…Carole….she…uh…kinda lives here, son. A lot has changed since I last spoke with you."

"Good. I remember Carole from high school and she was very nice. I'm glad you finally found someone, Dad…." There was a crack in Kurt's voice that drove Burt to his feet. He knew what would come next. "And I'm sorry that I…that I left you alone for so long that you finally went out and find someone. I'm not sorry that you found someone but…ummm…ya know."

Burt wrapped his arms his son and held tight as his son fell into them. "It's okay, Kurt. You were hurting."

"That didn't give me the right to abandon you. You wanted to help and…..I blew you off for a guy that never cared. I blew Blaine off for a guy that I never cared for. I…..I'm sorry." Burt knew his son like the back of his hand. The sniffles, the accelerated breathing. Kurt was doing everything in his power to stop his tears.

"Don't be sorry, son. If you did everything right then how would you learn from your mistakes? How would you know what doesn't work if you didn't hit and miss every once in a while." A chuckle erupted through Kurt's tears.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Ehhh…I try. And so do you. So dry those tears, get some coffee, and then go shower. You and I are going to breakfast so we can talk." Burt watched his son nod. He seemed to be on board with his father's idea.

0o0o0

Ryder's shift at Denny's started earlier than he cared to be up. His band played a late gig the night before and sleep was something that passed in the night as he rushed to his 'government job' just after leaving the bar. He was exhausted but he needed the money. The Dirty Diamonds wanted to do a small tour so each of them was working tirelessly to earn money for gas and other necessities.

"Welcome to Denny's! My name is Ryder. What can I get you gentlemen?" The pair at the table – a father and son if Ryder's intuition was correct- said hello before sprouting off their drink orders.

"Coffee." The elder man stated.

"Decaf for him. As strong as you can get it for me." His son responded.

The elder man glared at his son. "And decaf for him."

"I'm not a child!" Ryder backed away from the table a few steps. The look in the son's eyes was like a hot knife through butter. It cut…deep. "You, however, have a heart condition and you're lucky that I even let you drink coffee."

"How about I bring a cup of each and then you guys can cage fight for who gets what." The two looked at one another before nodding. _Maybe coming to work wasn't such a bad idea. These guys seem like they are going to be a riot._

0o0o0

With quick hands, Kurt snatched his cup of coffee, leaving his father with the decaf cup. "Now drink your coffee and like it." The young man quipped. His father chuckled, lightheartedly.

"I see that your attitude has not changed along with your clothes. What's up with this?" Burt waved his hand to his son's attire. The oversized t shirt, stockings –_Kurt calls them tights but they look like pantyhose to me_- and his combat boots.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. No money for real clothes, I guess." A half-truth. On occasion, Kurt had the spare few dollars to purchase lavish clothes –second hand at best- but he chose not to. It was too close to home in his opinion. During his last few years in New York, Kurt had no knowledge of home or where it was. So, he distanced himself from the idea. It was better not to long over the unattainable in his opinion.

"Okay. What about last night? You showed up after all these years and you looked like you did right after your break up with Blaine. What happened?" Reluctantly, Kurt opened up. He shared everything with his father. The reunion. The tour. His night with Blaine. Blaine's admission. His departure. Burt was floored. "Wow! That's….heavy." He stammered as he dug into his plate.

"Yeah."

"Can I say something though? I mean…if I say something, are you gonna run for the hills? I need to know because, if you are, I'm gonna keep my mouth shut."

Kurt mulled over the idea. He knew he could not run again; not from his father. "I won't go anywhere. I promise." Burt accepted his answer without question.

"Okay. Kurt," _How do I put this lightly?_ Honestly was a policy between he and his son but tact was just as important. "You dated Dillan for a few years. You….moved in with him. You shared bills with him. How do you think Blaine felt about that? He knew, I know he did. And I'm pretty sure it killed him. Just like this is killing you. I know Blaine broke your heart when he cheated, but you broke his too. When you pushed him away and moved on, you hurt him badly."

Reluctantly, Burt lifted his gaze from the table to his son's eyes. They were one of many features he inherited from his mother. They were a cosmic mix of colors and a window straight into his soul. "He married, Sebastian! I never intended to build a life with Dillan. I just…"

"Made a mistake? Sounds like Blaine made a mistake too. I mean….do you honestly think Blaine is gonna stay married to him? Do you believe he woulda told you about this if was gonna keep Sebastian around? He made a mistake! Just like you did with Dillan."

"But…" _But what?_ Everything his father said ran through Kurt's mind at one point or another.

"Can I tell you a secret about Blaine and yourself; something neither of you has ever realized?" Kurt nodded. "You make Blaine stupid. Now, I don't mean that in a mean way, I mean it in an honest way. You open your mouth and that man can't think straight. You look at him and his words come out wrong. It's not your fault but it's the truth. Breakin' up probably did that man in; just like it did you in."

The duo shared a moment of silence as Ryder, their waiter, cleared away their dishes. When the waiter was out of earshot, Kurt spoke. "How do you know this?"

"Because I was the same way with your mom. She opened her mouth and I couldn't tell up from down. Now, I know you're hurting and you have a right. You feel betrayed. But don't hold the man's honesty against him. He coulda let you guys grow back together without telling you. How much more would it have hurt if you found out later?"

Burt spoke the truth. Kurt imagined it would hurt exponentially worse if he found out after their possible reconciliation. "Don't worry about the answer now. Instead, come work at the shop and figure out what you wanna do with this life of yours. You only get one."

"Okay."

Burt paid the bill and dropped a twenty on the table before they left. He had a tendency to tip heftily when service was what he expected. He only hoped that his waiter would appreciate the tip. _Almost as much as I hope my son will use my advice._

0o0o0

Late that evening, after a particularly interesting conversation with Carole about her day at the hospital, Kurt crawled into bed with his phone. Before he turned in for the evening –I start at the garage tomorrow- he had something to do.

**I'm in Ohio. I'm sorry for running off. –Kurt**

Moments later, his phone vibrated on the bed.

**I'm happy you are okay and I'm so sorry for hurting you! I know you can't forgive me but please know that I'm sorry. –Blaine**

**Never apologize for your honesty. –Kurt**

**How can I not? I lost you over it? –Blaine**

**You didn't lose me because you were honest. I left because I couldn't handle your honesty.-Kurt**

**I've been working on a divorce. This was the biggest mistake of my life! - Blaine**

**I just…I'm sorry. I feel like I can't live without you. –Blaine**

**That's our problem. We put so much into each other's hands. I think we should find our own happiness before trying to make each other happy. I still care very deeply for you, Blaine. I still want you in my life. But I need (1/2) to get my life together. I need to make my own happiness before I try to make someone else happy. Does that make sense? –Kurt**

**You need to make your own happiness as well. –Kurt**

**You are my happiness. –Blaine**

**But I'm not! I've hurt you just as much as you've hurt me. We keep hurting each other because neither of us is truly happy. –Kurt**

**So no contact? Do you want me to stop contacting you? –Blaine**

**Never. I just think we should keep things on a friendly level for the time being. I won't push you away but I feel like we need time to figure ourselves out. Hell! You need time to get a divorce. –Kurt**

**True! I've been working on it. -Blaine**

**I'll take whatever I can get. –Blaine**

**Okay. Well, I'm starting at the garage tomorrow. Maybe we can talk again soon. –Kurt**

**Sounds perfect. –Blaine**

**Good. And I hope you blew the roof off your show. Better yet, I know you did. –Kurt**

**I did my best. Thank you for your support. You're amazing. –Blaine**

**I do my best! ;) –Kurt**

The conversation died down and Kurt was able to go to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a while. Maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. _Only time will tell._

0o0o0

**A/N: There it is. Chapter 8 for your viewing pleasure. My intentions were for the boys to have no contact until their lives were on stable ground but the guys refused to stay away from one another. Literally, they would not let me end this chapter without contact. So….there it is! **

**Chapter Song: When I Was Your Man –Bruno Mars**

**Let me know what you think. I did a bit of foreshadowing in the chapter, though I'm certain my wonderful Beta, Windsor, may be the only one that knows where I'm taking this. Feel free to leave your thoughts on the future of the story. I love hearing from you and I do not bite. Until next time…..**

**And, yes, Kate Gregson is another one of my favorite TV characters. Again, this is not a crossover! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Windsor, you are the best. **

**Warning: Bullying and homophobic slurs. **

0o0o0

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face  
Beside a train  
It's not easy to be me_

Blaine's fingers danced effortlessly across the keys as he sang. The song was one of few he wrote for himself and himself alone. Contrary to popular belief, Blaine was not the titanium man that people often viewed him as. He did not wake with a smile on his face each morning as many believed. Blaine had real thoughts, real feelings, and real pain that wore on his heart and ached deep in his bones. This song was a testament to.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naïve  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside  
Of me_

With each passing day, the ache of Blaine's bones dulled. He and Kurt spoke often, if only through vague text messages and rushed phone calls. Just days after the unexpected departure from New York, Kurt was thriving. He was laughing more and Blaine could only imagine the way his face lit up as he did so. Blaine loved the image. He loved the idea of Kurt's toothy grin and unadulterated joy. The idea gave Blaine hope that he could find his own laughter; his own unadulterated joy.

The journey to Blaine's happiness began on tour. Touring was something Blaine dreamed of from a young age and, with a new found perspective, he vowed to make the best of the remaining tour dates for himself….and his fans. Hundreds were lined up at the venue's exit at that very moment, hoping to catch a brief glimpse of the musician. Unlike other nights –nights when Blaine would run to his tour bus and wave from the window as his group drove into the distance- the musician decided to stop and chat with his adoring fans.

0o0o0

"Can I have your attention, please?" David shouted over the screaming fans. Some quieted instantly, while others continued to squeal. "One of the places Blaine loves most in this country is Nashville, Tennessee. Unfortunately, he did not have the opportunity –due to time constraints- to set up a proper meet and greet. So….he'd like to do one now." The fans went crazy. "In a few moments, Blaine will walk out the door behind me." David motioned to the door as Wes stepped forward.

"Please be mindful of your fellow fans," Wes advised, continuing where his friend and colleague left off "Blaine will meet with each of you." When the speech was finished, Wes and David stepped aside and waited. At any given moment, Blaine would step through the door and the fans that were congregated in a back alley of Nashville would fly into frenzy. Each day, it amazed the duo that their friend, Blaine Anderson, supreme king of dorks, could turn a group of perfectly sane individuals into a group of wild jungle animals.

Moments later, the transformation was complete. Gone were the kind, caring fans, only to be replaced by a giant Pride that hoped to gain the attention of one Blaine Anderson. "Hi guys." Blaine waved cheerfully as he stepped through the door. "I didn't think you all would stick around."

Wes and David shared a look. _Cheeky, dapper bastard_. Everyone knew that Blaine's fans would stick around. That was what they did. They stuck around. Through good times and bad, Blaine always had his fans.

Blaine knew what his managers were thinking. They thought he was a cheeky bastard. _I've known them for years, I know how their minds work_. In a way, Blaine was a cheeky bastard. He knew his fans would be outside when he stepped out the back door. He also knew that they would push, prod, and trample one another for a chance to meet him. Why? He had no idea. It was a thought that often crossed his mind and, just as often, went unanswered. _I'm just Blaine. I guess they like Blaine_.

"Alright, we'll start over here." David motioned to an anxious young woman that held a tour poster close to her chest. The girl was shaking violently and tears were streaming down her face. She made Blaine nervous. Experience taught Blaine that crying, shaking fans led to one of two things: irritation amongst the more veteran, composed fans or more crying, shaking fans. Blaine shook his nerves out. Either way, he promised to meet his fans and meet his fans he would.

0o0o0

Few fans cried or shook as Blaine met them. Most were composed and seemed genuinely excited to meet him. After what felt like millions of pictures and hundreds of best wishes, Blaine finally made his way to the bus. "I know I'll see some of you in the next city. For the rest of you, maybe we can do this again some time." He shouted as he boarded the bus. As expected, the crowd went crazy.

Once on the bus, Blaine dashed to his bunk and dove in, causing the entire vehicle to rock from side to side. As quickly as he could, Blaine fished his phone out of his jeans. He and Kurt had plans to speak when his show was finished and the bus was en route to Houston. As his finger hovered over the 'send' button, the curtain around Blaine's bunk was pulled back.

"Whatcha doin', dude?" Finn asked cheerfully.

"Masturbating." Blaine huffed sarcastically. _Really, Finn? What does it look like I'm doing?_

Finn's face contorted but the giant man did not move. "Eww…dude. That's gross."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned to face the man. "I was making a phone call. Can I help you with anything before I do?" _Can I help you find you way away from my bunk and out of ear shot? This is a private conversation._

"Whoya callin'?"

Momentarily, Blaine was silent. He was at a loss for words. Had it been any other person, Blaine would have responded in a second. _Kurt. I'm calling Kurt_. Finn was different. Finn warned them to stay away from one another. Finn told them to fix themselves before they worried about each other. Finn did not understand. Finn could not see the gravitational pull one held for the other. As an outsider looking in, Finn had no way of comprehending how or why Kurt and Blaine reacted like metal to a magnet with one another. "Ummm…."

Finn caught on quickly. "Dude….seriously? Kurt? I thought you guys were…"

"We were." Blaine defended. "But….we….it's hard for us. And we're still listening to you. As far as we are concerned, a relationship is not even an option." _Yet_. "We are working on ourselves. He's happy back in Ohio and I'm having a great time on tour. We just want to share that with one another."

A moment of silence passed between the two as Finn pondered Blaine's words. If anything, Blaine felt as if he was trying to explain a hickey and a half naked boy –_Kurt still laughs about that. It wasn't funny_- to his father. "Well…tell him I said 'hey' I guess." Blaine nodded eagerly. He could do that.

0o0o0

Kurt Hummel was not a messy person…anymore. His last few years in New York and the current state of his adolescent bedroom told another story. In his defense, however, those last few years in New York were unmentionably bad. Some days, Kurt found himself only seconds away from turning to alcohol to wash his problems away. Other days, he found himself only seconds after doing just that. _I'm not in New York anymore_. _This mess is in no way associated with that clusterfuck._

The mess in Kurt's bedroom was nothing in comparison to the hectic state of his once apartment. This mess was a good mess. If a mess could be considered good. Strewn about the room haphazardly were pages and pages of lyrics. Songs that Kurt wrote over the years and carried around in his leather bound song book everywhere he went. Blaine bought him the song book and Kurt swore to never part with it. And he hadn't. Wherever Kurt went –work, Blaine's show in the park, on tour, Ohio- his song book went with him. It was his security blanket; one that he refused to part with.

Over the years, Kurt filled the pages of the book with music, lyrics, and doodles. When he first received it, the book was only filled with music and lyrics; complete songs and little poems that he would one day transform into songs. When his life went haywire and his mind was a mess, Kurt began to use the book as a note pad.

_Cancelled appt. with Dr. Schmit. He wants to medicate me. : (_

_[Drawing of a star.]_

_Maybe call Dad today. _

_[Drawing of the crescent moon.] _

_[Drawing of a star having sex with the crescent moon.] _

_Write Dad a letter. _

_Switch with Damian. Work his Friday and he'll work Monday so I can lay in bed for three days and pretend not to exist._

Kurt's eyes danced over the words and pictures on the once blank pages. Quickly, Kurt raised his hand to page with the intentions of tearing it out. _Do I want to remember that for the rest of my life? Maybe. _Kurt lowered his hand, his decision made. He would leave the doodled pages and years of notes. He would use them as a reminder. _I never want to be that person again. Never. _

When Kurt was finished reviewing the notes he left for his former self, he turned to a blank page in the book. The past few weeks gave him not only a will and want to write again, but they also provided ample material to write about. Finn told him to find his own happiness. This was his happiness. Music was his happiness and all great music started with words. A few words here and there. A few lines. A few random thoughts jotted down on paper. Some would be crossed out and others would be put together to make something that Kurt hoped would be magnificent.

With that in mind, Kurt began to write. He jotted down every word, sentence, and thought that crossed his mind. He only hoped that, one day, they would be more than words on a page.

_We'll stop turning in these revolving doors. _

_Away from the constant fear of being alone.  
_

_Build a legacy with our bare hands. _

_Every word you speak is a lie. _

Kurt crossed the last line out. He and Blaine were on speaking terms once again. Would it be fair to throw old hurt and past emotions into a song? Yes. As quickly as he crossed it out, Kurt rewrote the sentence. He and Blaine always promised to be true with their feelings in regard to music. _It's not honest if we censor it._

_We fear no ghosts that say we can't move on. _

_Have you ever-_

The ring of Kurt's phone caused the young man to drop his pen, leaving his line unfinished. It was late and only one person would be calling him at such an hour. "Hey, Blaine." The young man greeted cheerfully. Kurt pushed his song book aside in an attempt to lay down on his bed. "How was the show?

"Fantastic!" Blaine gushed. "The fans were great. They knew all the words to all the songs. It was….fantastic!" Kurt's eyes lit up as Blaine spoke. He could only imagine. During his short stint on the tour, he saw the majesty that was a Blaine Anderson show. The lights. The stage. The screaming fans. They were all imprinted on his brain.

"I bet. Did you do the meet and greet you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah. The fans were amazing. God…I don't know how I got so lucky."

_Really?_ "It's not lucky. You're talented. You're charming. You're….you. Your fans are bound to be wonderful because you're wonderful." There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. "Umm…Blaine?"

"I think you're wonderful as well." There was a hint of relief in Blaine's voice, as if he'd been waiting a lifetime share the thought with his ex. "Anyways, enough about me, what about you? What have you been up to?"

Kurt shrugged to himself. "Nothing much. The shop has been crazy. A few people have wanted to ask where I've been –I can tell- but Dad won't let them. I feel like he thinks it will upset me."

"He's your father and he worries." Blaine reasoned.

It was true. Burt Hummel was known to worry about his son. "Yeah but I won't break. I'm working really hard on myself and part of that means being stronger; stronger than I was before."

0o0o0

With an arm thrown behind his head, Blaine listened to Kurt speak about work at the shop and his dealings with customers and staff alike. "You have always been strong, Kurt. Everyone knows that." _I know that. You are the strongest person I know. _

"You know what I mean, Blaine." The way Kurt said his name sent shivers up the musician's spine. A cool sense of déjà vu in Blaine's opinion. He could recount the millions of times that Kurt stood before him and recited the same words. He could remember Kurt's exact posture and the way his eyes rolled as the words slipped from his mouth. Through the years, some things never changed.

"I do." The musician replied simply. "Other than the shop, what has been going on? What were you doing when I called?"

"Writing?" Blaine's heart stopped for a fraction of a second. Kurt was writing. Was he writing music? Were songs flowing out of his head like raging rivers onto the blank pages before him? Blaine hoped so.

The musician attempted to dive deeper into the topic. "Writing?" He prodded, elongating the 'ing' for emphasis.

"Yes. Songs. Well….they are just words right now but….one day. I had all these blank pages in my song book and-"

_Song book?_ "What song book?" More than anything, Blaine wanted it to be the song book he gave Kurt all those years ago.

"You know…my _song book_." Kurt spoke as if it was the most obvious concept to grasp. "The one you gave me. I always have it with me. It's just…I haven't used it to write songs for a while. I mostly took notes and doodled in it but….I want to write again. All this talk about happiness keeps taking me back to the times when I was always happy; when I was writing and performing. I want that again…if I can have it."

If? Blaine did not like 'if' statements. Of course Kurt would have those days again. Kurt Hummel was a force to be reckoned with and the stages of Ohio would be wise to take notice. "That's phenomenal. I'm so excited for you."

"Yeah. It's not much yet but…maybe it will be one day. I'm going to take things one day at a time."

"That's the best way to do it."

0o0o0

Kurt and Blaine spent the next hour listening to the sound of background noise through their speakers. Both woke early that day to handle work affairs and both would do the same the next day. Luckily, the two shared the ability to spend time on the phone in silence without the air growing awkward.

Eventually, the silence had to end and Kurt was the one to end it. "I'd love to listen to the traffic around your bus but I have to get up early. Dad is on this Denny's kick and we go every morning before work. I think it is because he likes to see his boyfriend."

On the other end, Kurt heard his friend choke on whatever he was drinking. "Boyfriend? Your father has a boyfriend? Care to elaborate?"

"We sit in the same kid's section every morning. He and Dad always talk cars and sports while we eat. Whenever we leave, Dad leaves him a fat tip. Sometimes the tips are more than our check. I figure the kid has to be giving up something for such a nice tip." Kurt mused.

"You are something else. Maybe your dad just likes the kid. When your dad visited the café I worked at in New York, he left me a tip without even ordering. He's just a nice guy."

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah right! He knew if he didn't leave you a tip then we probably wouldn't eat that night."

"True."

Silence settled between the duo once again. "Where will you be tomorrow?" Kurt eventually asked as he began to gently place the scattered pages of his song book back in their rightful places.

"Making our way into Texas. We're playing Houston the next night."

"Can I text you after work?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Blaine responded.

With a smile on his face, Kurt bid his friend fair well and promised to text him upon leaving work the next day. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Superstar."

Just before Kurt disconnected the call, Blaine responded. "Goodnight, Moon."

0o0o0

Kurt watched as his father looked around the restaurant frantically. "Where do you think he's at?" Kurt sighed at his father's nervousness. _He's like an adolescent girl looking for her crush in a crowd._

"I don't know, Dad. He might not be working today. Unlike you, most people do not work every day of the year." For the past hour, the Hummels sat in their regular booth and waited for their usual waiter.

"He told me he would be here today."

"You asked him?" Kurt responded. He refused to mask the shock in his voice. "He's probably hiding out. There is a crazy, old man that gets itchy when he's not around." The young man listened as his father grunted a response. For the life of him, Kurt could not figure out why his father was so keen on seeing the waiter. Ryder was nice but not so much that his father needed to fidget.

"You know how I get about waiters, son. When I find one I like, I tend to stick with them." Kurt hummed as he flipped through the newspaper that he purchased on their way in. Lima was small but it always had venue listings and gig openings inside. Call him optimistic, but Kurt hoped to contact a few of them when the music he was attempting to write was polished and ready for a stage.

"Hey, guys!" Kurt folded his newspaper and sat it on the table as Ryder rushed to their table. "I had some….issues with my other job."

"You work two jobs?" Kurt was not certain if his father was impressed or mortified. "Shouldn't you be in school?" _Really, Dad? Not everyone attends college. You didn't finish after you busted your knee up on that death trap of a dirt bike. _

Ryder shrugged. "I finished high school last year. I've been working here and doing gigs with my band since."

Kurt's ears perked. Band. He liked bands. "What kind of band are you in?" He asked politely after placing his drink order.

"Ummm…it's kind of rock right now but….I think that's going to change. A few members aren't too happy with the direction we are taking and our lead singer is being weird right now so…that might not last. I cannot say that I wouldn't be excited to move into something else."

Kurt felt his father's eyes on him. "I'm sorry you're having so much issue." He offered in attempt to avoid his father's stare. Kurt could feel something coming, he just wasn't sure what.

"Kurt sings." _Oh my God, Dad_! Wide eyed, Kurt turned to his father. _Where the hell did that come from?_ "He once sold out The Ballgown in New York City. He did some big time work. Maybe he could hang out with you guys some times."

Ryder nodded absently as Burt continued to ramble accomplishments. "It was The Ballroom, Dad!" Kurt hissed. "And there were four other people performing. It wasn't just me."

"But that's still awesome!" The waiter eventually cut in. "We should definitely jam sometime! I'll get your number before you guys leave." Without another word, Ryder turned to get their morning coffee and Kurt fixated his glare on his father.

"What was that, Dad?" Burt shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't shrug at me! What the hell were you thinking? You practically set me up on a play date!"

"I was thinking that you haven't really hung out with anyone but me and Carole since you got here. You said you're trying to start over." Kurt nodded. He definitely needed a fresh start. "Well…that can't happen in your bedroom. So….go hang out with Ryder."

The idea was not awful and Kurt wanted to. He hated feeling like the third wheel when Carole and his father had dinner and he hated being the reason that his father and Carole sat on opposite ends of the couch when they watched television together. Kurt was the extra person and he hated it. _But….that doesn't mean I want my daddy setting me up on play dates with neighborhood kids. Geez._ "Maybe….I'll talk to him about it before I leave. It could be fun…I guess."

"Damn right!" Burt pounded his fist on the table excitedly. He needed his son to be happy. And out of the house. _I lived alone for a while. Remembering to put on clothes before I walk downstairs can get difficult sometimes. I'd like at least one night when I don't have to._

0o0o0

Ryder came and went a few times with food and drinks before handing Burt the check. "Oh…Kurt….we're jamming in our garage tonight, did you want to come?" The young man asked excitedly.

Kurt looked between Ryder and his father before fixating his attention solely on the young waiter. "Ummm….yeah. What's your number?"

The two young men exchanged numbers and Ryder promised to text a time and address. Kurt thanked him and promised to be there.

When the check was paid and the Hummels were on their way to the shop, Burt turned to his son with a smile on his face. "Sorry for setting you up on a play date. I just want you to be happy. I think the opportunity to hang out with a band could be fun for you."

"Don't be sorry, Dad. You were just looking out for me."

"I'll always look out for you, Kurt. Even when I'm in a nursing home and you're paying my bills from a distance. I'll always make sure you're okay."

Kurt scoffed. "Nursing home, please! Those are expensive. You'll live with me in a secluded room of my giant house. You know, so I don't have to see you….ever!" Burt chuckled as he playfully punched his son in the arm. The playful banter and side remarks were some of the things he missed most during his time apart from his son.

"Do me a favor?" Burt questioned. Effortlessly, the elder maneuvered his truck through the streets of Lima tot his shop. Kurt hummed as he watched the scenery go by. "Make sure my nurse has a nice pair. If I'm going to be secluded from your family, I need something nice to look at…if you catch my drift."

"I can do that."

0o0o0

"Ummm…no!" Kurt tore the oversized shirt away from his body and tossed it on the ground with the rest of his rejects. Nothing fit right. His New York clothes were atrocious and his high school clothes –the few that remained after his and Blaine's big move to the big city- were too big. _I need to put on some weight. I'm obviously skin and bones._

Kurt reached for another shirt in his closet. His phone chose that moment to ring. Retracting his arm from the closet, Kurt dashed across the room to answer it. He'd text Blaine not long before advising him that he needed a rain check for their nightly chat. As of yet, Kurt received no response from his friend.

**9pm 607 Martha Drive. Across from the bus station. –Ryder**

_7:30. I have time to figure something out. _

**I'll be there. Thanks for inviting me. –Kurt**

**No problem, dude. It'll be cool to have an outside musical perspective. Chase has been tripping balls for days. Maybe an outsider can help him gain some perspective. –Ryder**

**Maybe. I'll see you then. –Kurt**

**Cool. –Ryder**

Kurt placed his phone on the dresser and turned his attention back to his closet. He would find an outfit to wear if it killed him. _And it will fit dammit!_

0o0o0

_611. 609. 607. _

Kurt pulled his father's truck into the driveway of the tiny, two story house on Martha Drive. The streetlights illuminated the tiny shack and the night silence accentuated the screaming that was wafting from the house.

"You are such a jerk!" Someone shouted as Kurt stepped out of the truck. Momentarily, Kurt wondered if he had the wrong house. He checked the numbers on the house once again. 607. He then turned to the street sign at the corner. Martha Drive. _This is the address he sent me._ "I'm not Travis Barker and I don't like the way that sounded. I'm not playing it!"

The garage door was closed but the shouts could be heard from a mile away. "I don't care!" Another voice shouted. "We have a gig tomorrow and this is what we're playing. You want to go on tour, right?"

A scoff. "Please! We don't have enough fans for a fucking tour! Thirty-five Facebook likes doesn't fill seats in a venue!" The voice fired back. Hesitantly, Kurt made his way to an open side door to the garage. He peeked in quickly, hoping not to be seen. It was a fruitless task.

"Who are you?" A large blonde asked when he noticed Kurt peeking nervously in the doorway. The entire group turned in his direction. "I said-" The blond began again.

"Calm down!" Ryder! Kurt knew that voice. "That's my boy, Kurt. He is the guy I told you all about. He sold out The Ballroom in New York."

Kurt put on his best smile and waved. "Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Guy?" The first guy, presumably Chase, scoffed. "I think you're confused, Ryder."

_And that's my cue to leave_! Kurt took a step back from the door into the night air. He was rebuilding his life and he had no time for idiots. _Especially not backwoods, Ohio idiots!_

"Don't be a dick!" Another voice shouted. "Ryder said he's a singer and he could offer us some pointers."

"Yeah!" The first voice –_a girl drummer, I've always found women drummers intriguing. It's probably because they are so empowered_.- agreed readily.

Ryder strode across the garage and out into the night to stand with Kurt. "Regardless of what Chase has in mind, the rest of us would be really excited for your opinion. We need an unbiased one and, with what your father told me about you, this could work out perfectly."

"I'm all for helping." Kurt advised. He wanted to help but he was nervous. Chase made him nervous. _It's probably because he reminds me of a certain jerk that caused me to transfer schools._ "I just…"

"Don't worry about him. He's…" Ryder rolled his wrist in search of the words. Chase was what? A dick? _Yes._ Chase was a dick. But we don't have anyone else. This band was his idea and….it's not like we're anything without him.

"An ass."

"Yes! He's an ass but please don't let that scare you away. We really want you here." Kurt mulled over the idea for a moment before stepping into the garage. Ryder followed quickly behind him. "Alright, guys! This is Kurt and he's going to listen and offer advice. Like I said, he did shows in New York so this won't be his first rodeo."

Kurt stepped to the far side of the room and himself gingerly into an open lawn chair. When he was settled, Ryder went around the room and introduced his band mates. First, he pointed to a tan man holding a guitar. "That's Jake. He plays the guitar." Jake smiled.

"What's up, bro? Nice to meet you."

Kurt smiled at the young man. He looked oddly familiar in a completely unfamiliar way. "You as well."

Ryder then turned his attention to the drummer girl. "This is Kate. She's the baddest drummer in Ohio." Kurt watched as Kate effortlessly played a few notes on her drums. She did not take her eyes off him the entire time she played. When she was finished, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" _Your face is in my head but I cannot figure out where I've seen it_. "Did you ever play Coachella? I went last year and….I feel like I saw you there."

Slowly, Kurt shook his head from side to side. "Nope. I've never played Coachella. I haven't played anything since New York. You possibly saw me there." He offered.

Kate nodded. "Maybe."

"And, of course, this is Chase. He's the lead singer of The Dirty Diamonds." In lieu of a greeting, Chase stared Kurt up and down.

"Nice to meet you, Chase." Kurt offered his hand. Chase refused to take it. _Well fine then. I'll keep my handshakes to myself. _

"Let's just get this started. I have a bitch waiting for me." Kurt cringed. _What a jerk._ Everyone else seemed nice and Chase was….a jerk. The young man zipped his lips. He was happy to have a night away from home that did not involve drinking too much. _Who am I to ruin an opportunity to hang out with people my own age. M*A*S*H with Dad and Carole is getting old_.

0o0o0

The band stopped three times during their first song so Chase could sext a 'friend'. That was when the fighting started. Only this time, it was far worse than the fight that was happening when Kurt pulled into the drive way.

"Why can't we try something else? Why does everything have to be so hard?" Kate whined from her stool behind the drums. "I want to play something softer."

Chase rolled his eyes and murmured to himself. "Just like a woman." Kurt watched in shock as Kate jumped to her feet.

"Screw you!" Kate shouted as she thrust her drum stick toward her band mate. "Ask anyone in the room and they will tell you that our sound is awful. We sound like a broke down Blink 182. We can't keep imitating other bands. We need another sound."

"This sound works for us." Chase hollered back. It didn't. Not in Kurt's opinion. Kate was spot on with her analysis. Their band sounded like a generic band from the early turn of the millennium. Despite the obvious talent in the room, the music was subpar at best. _It's their sound. They don't feel the music._

"What about Ryder?" Kate hollered in response. "He just stands there for like half of our numbers."

"Maybe he should learn another instrument." Chase countered once again. "I mean…keyboards don't really have a place on a stage. Pick up a guitar, dude!"

_Keyboards don't…what? Where is my Vaseline. Let me take my earrings out_. "Keyboards can often be the backbone of a song." The words left Kurt's lips before he had a chance to stop them. It was only after he had the attention of the entire group that he realized it was too late to back away from his statement. "Umm…I mean…all instruments play a vital role in music. And…." Nervously, Kurt rang out his hands. Something about Chase frightened him. He was large and bulky, much like his high school bullies. _God, he reminds me of Karofsky right now._ "Ummm…they are right." There, I said it. "Your sound doesn't work. You guys aren't meshing. You are the only person that seems happy with the sound. Everyone else looks dead."

Chase's hard stare shook Kurt to his bone. "Is that right, lady boy?" Kurt's eyes travelled to his feet. Could he run? Probably. Would he run? Not this time.

"My name isn't 'lady boy' and that is correct. Your band mates are telling you that they don't like what is being played. Instead of barking at them to try harder, maybe you should…listen to them." Despite the fact that Kurt stared at his lap as he spoke and despite the fact that he mumbled as he spoke, his words came across loud and clear. The relieved sigh that the three back up members let out as he spoke was an indicator of such.

Kurt's hand shook as Chase's glare circled the room. The raw intensity that rolled off baby Van Damme –_I just came up with that name_- was nerve wrecking. He was a loose cannon if Kurt ever saw one. "So….this is how you all feel? You don't like my ideas?" One by one, the group members shook their heads. "Fine! You guys can be The Dirty Diamonds without me. I'm going to sit back and watch you guys fall on your faces!" He shouted as he neared the door.

Before stepping outside, Chase turned to Kurt. "Have fun with these losers, faggot! They are nothing, just like you." With one last look, Chase stomped away. The air in the garage instantly lightened.

Ryder was the first to speak after Chase's abrupt exit. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. He had no right to speak to you like that. We don't feel that way and…I'm just sorry."

Kurt smiled at the young man. "Don't worry about it. A friend once told me that prejudice is just ignorance."

"Blaine Anderson!" Kate shouted giddily. Kurt's heart beat triple time at the sound of his ex's name.

"Oh my God! Not this again!" Jake groaned.

Hesitantly, Kurt turned his attention to Kate. "What about Blaine Anderson?" Blaine had been the one to tell him that but Kate had no way of knowing that. So he thought.

"I'm Blaine's biggest fan and he said that in an interview once. Your friend totally ripped him off." Kurt let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Kate was a fan and only remembered the quote from an interview. _She's just a….oh fuck. I wonder if she saw the New York park concert. That's probably were she knows me from._

The room grew warm in an instant. In an attempt to promote air circulation in his too hot clothes, Kurt pulled at the collar of his fitted t-shirt. _Blaine's T shirt. It's his old Dalton shirt but whose keeping track? I hope Kate isn't. Would she recognize a Dalton shirt? Would she put those pieces together? I need to talk to Blaine. ASAP. "_Umm…maybe."

Kurt was offered reprieve by an agitated Jake. "Can we please not talk about Blaine Anderson right now? I know you love him and you have tickets to all his Ohio shows but….can we focus on the task at hand? We have a gig tomorrow –a paying gig- and we don't have a lead singer or any playable material."

In an instant, anxiety washed over the three remaining band members. Kurt watched as each succumbed to the reality that they would have to cancel a paying show. He knew that feeling; hated that feeling. Often times, cancelling meant that the venue manager would be hesitant to book the musician again. "Ummm…I don't do rock and my voice is a bit high, but I can fill in until you guys find a replacement. I mean…if you guys are willing to do covers." He offered. In the past week, he told Blaine, Finn, Carole, and his father that he wanted to return to the stage. Now the possibility of making that intention a reality was thrust upon him and he wanted to grab it by the horns. _If they want me of course. If not, I'll keep working. Every day I feel better. I refuse to go back to the person that I once was._

The three remaining band members gathered on the far side of the dimly lit garage and conferenced for a moment. Kurt did his best not to eavesdrop on their hush conversation. When they turned to face him moments later, he met them with wide eyes. This is it. He thought as they approached him.

"What kind of covers did you have in mind?" Kate asked excitedly. "I did Journey covers throughout high school so I'd like to stay as far away from them as I can."

Kurt squealed. He was in. _Temporarily of course._ "I guess we'll have to work that out." He replied anxiously. Together, he and his temporary band mates worked through the night to create the perfect set list for the gig the following night. Their gig.

0o0o0

**A/N: It's been one hell of a month. I worked 27 straight days in June and then took a trip to DC. This is what I came back with. Each idea Kurt wrote down in his song book is a line or sentence from one of the songs he will sing later in the story. **

**Ideas for covers would be phenomenal for the next chapter. Reviews are even better. **

**Blaine's song: Superman – Five For Fighting**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning: There is quite a bit of changing from present to past in this chapter. There are quite a few memories floating around. A group of paragraphs done in italics will signify a memory. Bold italics signify a thought within a memory. **

**Thank you Windsor. U Da Best. **

0o0o0

The road to Houston was long, too long for Blaine's liking. His arrival made the long trip worth it. The musician had two meet and greets planned, a radio appearance, a talk show appearance, he was singing at Minute Maid Park during an Astros/ Rangers game, and -of course- he had his show. Five days in Houston and Blaine could not wait. Blaine had tons of great things waiting for him in Houston and those great things almost cancelled out the one great thing that was not waiting for him in Ohio.

**Can't talk 2night. :( For once, I have plans. Rain check? -Kurt**

Blaine read the message a few times as his tour bus raced down the highway. Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy -wanted him to have plans- but he hated feeling blown off while Kurt ran off with God knew who doing God knew what. More so than anything else, Blaine hated feeling out of the loop. The last time he was out of the loop in terms of Kurt's life, he lost touch with his ex completely. This felt like beginning of the vicious cycle that was proven to tear them down.

"We need to check in, B. You've got Harmony and Sunshine first thing in the morning. They've got the hottest radio show in Houston. We can't be late." David advised. He first noticed Blaine when he stepped off the bus. The musician was stood near the hotel entrance, staring absently at the moon.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Earth's only natural satellite and fixed them on his friend. He smiled; really smiled. Regardless of the fear that bubbled in his chest, created by the distance and unfamiliarity that lay between himself and Kurt, Blaine promised himself that he would live for himself. He had a major interview in the morning -one of his biggest radio interviews of the tour- and he would not let anything -not even Kurt's cancellation of their late night phone call- bring him down from the cloud that he was resting him on. "I know, I was just..."

"Thinking about Kurt?" David supplied. Donald, Wes, and Sam pushed past the two with arms full of luggage. Blaine's eyes followed them into the hotel. _I should get in there and carry my own bags. I'm not immune. I'm not going to though. David isn't carrying his own bags_.

Blaine offered a smile to his friend as he zipped the front of his red, Ohio State hoodie. "Yeah. I...Not in a bad way though. He made plans tonight and had to cancel our nightly phone call. We've been in contact for almost two straight months and now it's weird. I don't know. It's nothing."

"It can be conflicting." _David is definitely my best friend today. Wes let Finn get Chinese food on the road and the after gas was awful._ "Don't let it bring you down though. We wanted Kurt to flourish. Well, now he is. Be happy for him. Let him do his thing and you do yours. One night won't define the rest of your relationship -friendly or romantic- with him."

"It did once. One night ruined everything. Another night did the same."

David offered his friend a kind shoulder pat. It was all the manager, producer, and friend could offer besides kind, encouraging words. "Don't think of it like that, B. Stop living in the past and get ready for the future. Like the morning show and the performance at the game. Things are different now between you and Kurt. Have faith in that."

Blaine nodded reluctantly and followed his manager into the hotel. It was just past three in the morning and he needed to be at 104.1 KRBE by six for his seven am interview. "You're right. This is a good thing. I'm happy he made plans." He stated as he and David waited for the elevator to reach their floor.

"Good. I am too."

0o0o0

"And we're back. I am Harmony and this is Harmony and Sunshine in the morning. As we've been telling you all morning, we have a special guest planned for today. Joining us in the KRBE studios this morning is the one and only Blaine Anderson."

"Good morning, Houston." Blaine smiled at each of the girls as they continued with their morning banter. Of all the radio appearances Blaine was doing on tour, Harmony and Sunshine was one that he looked forward to most. From what Wes told him, Sunshine and Harmony focused more on the music that artists made than the details of their personal lives. "I'm so excited to be here with you today, ladies." Blaine smiled at each of the women before him.

Sunshine replied first. "And we're happy to have you here Blaine. I've heard nothing but great things about your tour and I keep your album on repeat in my car and at home. It's a great piece of work." Blaine beamed at the young woman. _Yes, a fantastic piece of my soul_. "I can't wait to see you bring it life in your show Monday night. Speaking of shows, this is Houston's first major Blaine Anderson show so your fans here are going crazy; Harmony being one of them. She's never seen you perform live so she's brimming with excitement."

"It's true." Harmony interjected. "I have been a fan since your first album and I've been waiting for this tour." Blaine heard those words a million times. It was refreshing to know that fans and media alike were as excited about his tour as he was.

"I, on the other hand, saw you perform live a while back -before you were famous- and I know that this is going to be a magical night for Houston."

Blaine tilted his head. "Which show? I didn't start performing religiously until about two years ago. Before then I was just another musician floating around New York."

"It wasn't your show." Sunshine replied excitedly. She could not wait to share the story. "That was the great thing about it. It was another guy's show and he called you on stage to sing with him. I can't remember the guy's name but a friend of mine bought tickets for us to see him and he called you up to sing with him."

Blaine could not stop the smile that was spreading across his face. He'd only been pulled on stage one time since graduating high school. He knew exactly what Sunshine was referring to.

"_You guys are an amazing audience. Thank you for that. You're guys are giving me the confirmation that I need. I always wonder if music is what I should be perusing and you all let me know that I made a right decision." The crowded bar room went wild as Kurt spoke. They were enjoying themselves and they believed wholeheartedly that Kurt and music were a match made in heaven. "I'd like to return that favor. In return for your support, I'd like to bring a special someone on stage to sing with me. He's the most amazing person I know and he has one of the best voices I've ever heard." Again, the crowd went wild. _

_Kurt sought out his boyfriend in the crowd. Blaine was near the bar, trying to sort out the conflict in his head. He wanted to join Kurt on stage but he also wanted Kurt to shine by himself. He didn't want Kurt to have to share his spotlight with anyone. _

_The second their eyes met, Blaine knew he'd be joining Kurt on stage. There was no way he could say no to Kurt and his puppy dog eyes. "Blaine, care to join me?" Kurt cooed into the microphone. Blaine nodded emphatically. __**Oh yes, I will definitely being joining you. **_

_The two conferenced on the stage for a moment before Kurt turned back to the crowd. He'd found Blaine a guitar and they'd chosen a song. "Alright guys, this is my very, very, very, very, very good friend Blaine." Kurt motioned to his boyfriend. The look in Kurt's eyes and the number of verys in his sentence let Blaine know two things: Kurt wanted the audience to see Blaine as another musician who deserved a spot on the stage and not just the boyfriend of the performer and it also let him know that someone was getting fucked hard that night. __**You can't have that many verys in a sentence without sex occurring. I hope I'm the one getting fucked tonight. It's been so long. Twelve hours at least.**__ "And he's going to help me close out the show. Thank you all for sharing this evening with me and I hope you enjoy."_

_Kurt led the song. _

"**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase** **Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"**

_Blaine joined in and began playing instantly. Their voices meshed well as they led what would become a bar wide sing along._

"**It means no worries for the rest of your days** **It's our problem-free philosophy** **Hakuna Matata!"**

_The audience sang and clapped as the couple not only sang but acted out the entire scene. It was a magical night, one that Blaine never forgot._

"And you guys sang-" Sunshine continued to speak as Blaine trekked down memory lane.

"Hakuna Matata. God, that was so long ago. I was still in college." Blaine chuckled into his microphone. _My, how time flies._

Sunshine nodded excitedly. "Yes! And, if my memory serves me correctly, he's the same guy that you pulled on stage when you played the park show in New York a few months ago. When I was watching the performance online, I kept hoping you guys would sing that and you didn't. Why not?"

Blaine heart sank instantly. He never imagined that anyone would question him about Kurt or any of his shows. People did not know Kurt so why would they question anything about him. His fans, the media, they all knew Kurt as an old friend and nothing more. "Uh..."

"Have I overstepped?" Sunshine looked remorseful of her decision to bring up the show from years ago. She hadn't meant to make Blaine uncomfortable as other hosts had, she simply wanted Blaine to know that she'd seen one of his first performances.

Blaine waved her off instantly. "Not at all. You just caught me by surprise. A lot of people don't remember when I was just a kid with a dream. They only see as far back as last year, when my first album dropped." He quickly added. With no relief in sight -Wes and David were just outside the room that housed the Blaine and the young ladies. _They are probably biting their nails to see what I'll say_- Blaine decided to tread the outskirts of the conversation. He only hoped that his decision would not blow up in his face. "The friend that I pulled on stage did me a solid a few years ago by pulling me on stage. When I saw him I decided to return the favor. He's a great person – a great musician- and I hoped that he'd sing with me."

"Why didn't he?" Harmony asked.

Blaine shrugged. "He's working on his own stuff and we agreed that his first official step into this kind of spotlight should be on his own terms. I don't know if you can tell from the videos but pulling him on stage was not planned. He's a wonderful musician and an even better person. He deserves to have these things happen on his own terms, not mine."

A collective 'aww' went around the room as Blaine finished his sentence. The musician was proud of himself. He finally began answering some of the questions that his fans had without giving away too much information. _One point for Anderson._ "That's so sweet Blaine." Harmony cooed. "So, this friend is a musician. He obviously likes his privacy because no one can find out anything about this mysterious man. Can you tell us anything about him? About his music?"

The musician cringed. He had no idea about Kurt's music. Even if he had a clue, he wouldn't feel right sharing the information with Houston and his entire fandom. "Ummm...no. Just know that, when you hear him sing, you won't forget him. He's pretty unforgettable." _I should know_.

Sunshine and Harmony nodded in unison. "Great! Alright, Houston. We are heading into a commercial break. When we get back, we'll have more with Blaine Anderson." The trio were only off the air for a second before David and Wes came barreling into the room.

"What the hell was that?" David shouted in the direction of the show's two hosts. The women reeled back with fright. _If looks could kill. _

"Calm down, David." Blaine slid his chair between his friend and the two women. If David was going to stare at anyone, it was going to be Blaine. "It's not her fault she has an impeccable memory and it's definitely not her fault that I continued with the topic. I've had no problem refusing to answer questions before. If you're mad at anyone, it should be me."

David mulled over the idea. "You're right." He then turned to the ladies behind Blaine. "I'm sorry ladies, we've been trying to keep the 'park incident'," Blaine would forever wonder why his friends felt the need to put the phrase into quotation marks, "from becoming a widely talked about thing."

Harmony nodded behind Blaine's head. "We understand and Sunshine did not mean to cause any issues." She explained. "But, you should know, this is a pretty big topic with Blaine's fans. They want to know who this guy is. I mean...we've only seen him once -except Sunshine who has apparently seen him twice- but no one missed the way Blaine looked at him. Now, everyone is looking for anything they can get on him. Doing what you just did -talking about him the way you just did- that could be just what the fans need to let it go. It might kill the 'secret lover' theory many of them have floating around."

Wes and David looked at one another before turning back to the girls. "Did you two plan that?" Each woman shook her head.

"No. But it's a damn good idea." Sunshine advised. "Let everyone see him as just a friend. Let them think you were returning a favor to the person that called you on stage before you were _THE_ Blaine Anderson."

David and Wes spoke amongst themselves for a moment before turning back to their friend and the two hosts. "You're right. But no more talk about that. Move on to his album, the tour, the meet and greets. We don't want to hear any more talk about Kurt or the park." David advised.

"His name is Kurt?" Harmony asked.

Blaine groaned. Wes would be his best friend that day because David had a big mouth. "Please don't say anything about that." He asked over his shoulder.

The girls took an opportunity to conference amongst themselves as Wes and David had just done. "We won't. We'll keep that to ourselves. We'll also keep to ourselves the fact that we're pretty sure he's the moon to all of your stars." Blaine facepalmed. _These two are too smart for their own damn good. Son of a bitch. _

0o0o0

True to their word, Sunshine and Harmony finished their morning interview with Blaine without mentioning Kurt, the park, or anything other than his album and tour. They asked how he liked the road and also asked which city he was most excited to perform in. As Blaine had with other interviews, he named the city he was in.

"Houston of course!" He exclaimed, earning a hearty laugh from the girls.

The only conversation topic the girls were hesitant about was Blaine's appearance on The Matt Ruthaford show. "As radio personalities, we like to stay up to date with information about future guests. In preparation for your appearance on our show, we listened to each radio interview you did before us; including your appearance on The Matt Ruthaford show. On his show, you sang a song that is not on either of your albums. Will it be on a later album?" Harmony asked. Her nerves were on fire. She hoped that the topic was not taboo with Blaine.

"No!" Blaine's answer came without hesitation. "It's a song I wrote a long time ago and I won't be putting it on the next album or any subsequent album."

Harmony pouted. "Are you serious?" She watched as Blaine nodded. "But it's such a good song. When our listeners found out that you were going to be on our show, they practically begged us to find out more about this song. Quite a few of them are hoping that you will perform during your show."

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "I hate to disappoint people but I will not be performing the song at the show. Honestly, I probably won't perform it again. It's a very personal song for me and...I don't think I have it in me to perform it again."

Blaine was met with a set of sad, sympathetic smiles. "That's fine, Blaine. I think your Houston fans will agree that we are just excited that you are here. Houston loves you."

"And I love Houston!"

The show went to commercial break once again and Blaine took his leave. His interview was over. He stood just outside the recording studio as the women finished their show, however. He liked to hear what DJs had to say once he was out of the room.

"Alright, Houston, Blaine Anderson has left the building. He'll be joining us later this afternoon at The KRBE/Blaine Anderson Meet and Greet. Come down to the KRBE studios this afternoon at 3 pm to meet Sunshine, Blaine and myself. Blaine will also be meeting with fans at The Helping Hands donation drive. Bring something to donate and meet Blaine Anderson. It seems like a fair trade to me. That will begin tomorrow at eleven am."

Sunshine picked up where her coworker left off. Through the window, Blaine could tell that the girls had a Wes and David dynamic. One always picked up where the other left off. "That's not all though, Houston. Blaine will also be performing at the Astros/Rangers game on Saturday at Minute Maid Park. As most of you know, he'll be singing with Houston's very own Mercedes Jones!" Sunshine exclaimed.

"LITTLE OPRAH!" Harmony shouted into her microphone.

Sunshine repeated the words with the same enthusiasm. "LITTLE OPRAH! That's right Houston! Our very own Mercedes Jones will be joining her longtime friend, Blaine, as our Astros take on the Rangers. She will then have him on her show. I don't know about you guys but I'm more excited for that than his actual show."

Harmony nodded. "Oh definitely. I can't wait to see how they interact. For those who don't know, Blaine and Mercedes have known each other since their high school days in Ohio. I heard that they met through a mutual friend."

"Whomever that mutual friend is, I could kiss them." Blaine gasped. _No you cannot kiss him! Blasphemy_! "Then, of course, Blaine will complete his time in Houston with his concert on Tuesday night. Get ready, Houston! You're in for a very Blaine Anderson weekend."

With his mind at ease -the women were not going to say anything that would send his fans into a fit- Blaine left the studio. He had a meet and greet to get ready for.

0o0o0

"Shirt off." Blaine made a face at Unique. _Bossy much_? "What? I need you to try one of these shirts on so that I know which one is going to look best for this evening. So, shirt off." Blaine watched as his stylist placed her hand on her hip and waited. _Uggg...she's worse than Kurt sometimes_. When they were together, Kurt often dressed him. It was frustrating at first. He hated the way Kurt shook his head at his attire and then sent him back into their bedroom to change. One particularly frustrating day, Blaine lashed out.

_'I'm not a child! I don't need dressing!' _

Kurt backed off instantly. Two days later, Blaine begged for forgiveness. He'd gone to class in the same outfit over that two day period because he couldn't figure out what to wear. Kurt simply smiled -not verbally responding to the apology- and led his boyfriend to their closet. It was the first and last time Blaine complained about the fact that his boyfriend dressed him.

Blaine did as he was told. He tore the black Henley from his body and tossed it to a nearby chair. Without a word, Unique began to work. She tossed shirt after shirt his way and shook her head when the shirt did not look as she wanted it to. "This was easier with Kurt. He's got years of experience with what looks good on you and what doesn't. Oh...speaking of him. He called. I yelled at him and then hung up. I cannot believe he went back to Ohio without saying goodbye."

"Kurt called!" Blaine screeched. "What did he say?"

Unique shrugged before turning back to the rack of shirts she had set up in her hotel room. "I don't know. When I saw his name on your phone -which you left lying around again. Didn't Wes and David tell you about that? If you keep leaving it around, someone is going to grab it. Then, they'll know all your business. Don't think for a second that they won't put your business out for the world to see."

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled yet another shirt over his head. "I know, I know! My mistake." He reached for his disregarded Henley and pulled it back over his head. "I'm going to go call him back while you figure out what I should wear today. And, you don't need Kurt here to dress me. You did it without issue for a year. Just...go with what you know. Don't change anything." Unique smiled at him. "I hired you because of your fashion sense, not anyone else's. Don't forget that." He added with a wink.

Unique scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning back to her options. There was no use trying to make Blaine stay. He was determined to call Kurt. _And I need him out of the room while I work. He is so damn distracting. Goodness knows he can't stay still for a second. Always bouncing foot to foot and what not. It's all that coffee. I told them to make him start drinking decaf_.

0o0o0

Blaine raced to his room and shooed Puck out. Since his return to the tour, he and Puck began bunking together on a regular basis. Puck's guilt got the best of him when he found out that Kurt would not be returning to the tour. He hated thinking that he'd actually run Kurt away.

_'I just wanted him to admit his intentions; one way or the other. If he was here just to get home, I wanted him to say that. If his reasons were less honorable, I wanted him to be truthful about them. I never actually wanted him to leave.' _The guitarist admitted late one evening. It was the night before Blaine's radio interview in Orlando. Blaine had spent much of his day crying into his pillow and Puck was at his wit's end. Guilt was a bitch.

When his tears finally subsided, Blaine admitted that Puck had nothing to do with Kurt's departure. 'It was me_. I messed up. You had nothing to do with it.' _

His new found understanding with Puck and the fact that Unique was the only woman on the tour, kept the two in a room together. _She's a lady and she needs her space. She also snores loud as hell. She should have that looked into. _

With Puck gone, Blaine pulled out the phone that he'd taken from his stylist and thumbed through until he found Kurt's number. The line rang twice before being answered. " 'ello?" Kurt sounded off; different than he should have at half past noon, Ohio time.

"Where you asleep?" Blaine was flabbergasted. Kurt was an early riser if he ever knew one.

Kurt hummed. "Yeah. Late night. I called you when I woke up earlier. Unique yelled at me and hung up." The faint rustling of sheets was heard on Blaine's end. _Was Kurt still in bed? That could be a bad thing or a really bad thing. _

Eventually, the musician's nerves got the best of him. "Are you still in bed?" He blurted. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. It sounded like an accusation; an accusation he did not have merit to make.

Kurt chuckled and his sheets continued to rustle. The sound was almost deafening. "I told you I had a long night. That's why I called you. I met someone..." Blaine's eyes slipped shut. _I. Met. Someone._ "Well, someone_s_. Remember my dad's boyfriend; the one that works at Denny's?"

"Well...congratulations to you and...your dad's boyfriend!" Blaine spat. His mind was reeling, consumed completely by the thought of Kurt and another man. He hated it. He hated thinking that Kurt could move on so quickly -once again- while Blaine sat around waiting for yet another chance. _I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. Self-loathing consumed Blaine until he was no longer listening to Kurt.

Unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt's excitement fueled him to continue. He missed the anger that laced Blaine's statement completely. "Why thank you!" Kurt shouted excitedly into his phone. He was now awake and ready to talk. "But you should probably know why you're congratulating me. So last night-"

Blaine shook his head against the mattress. "No! I don't want to know. Just...have fun with whatever his name is. I don't need to hear about him! I just...no!"

A moment of silence passed between the friends. It was Kurt that broke it. "Ummm...I think we've got different ideas about this conversation." He advised. "I was going to say that-" Blaine cut him off, causing Kurt to sigh in frustration. _He's going to listen to me dammit! I know what he's thinking. _

"No! That's quite alright! I don't need to hear about you and-"

"Me and what?" Blaine bristled at the sound of Kurt's voice. He sounded angry. _The bitch is back_. "You don't want to hear about how the waiter at Denny's asked me to listen to his band? You don't want to hear how their lead singer quit and they asked me to sing with them for a gig tonight? I was excited to tell you those things and I'm a bit disappointed to hear that you don't want to hear them!" Kurt's words cut through Blaine like a knife.

_I'm such an idiot_. Blaine rolled onto his back -messing the bed more than it was an hour ago. Blaine never made beds. "Kurt, I..."

One quality that Kurt, the old Kurt, possessed was his ability to speak his mind. While he may have let the misunderstanding slide weeks ago, he would not anymore. To Blaine, it was both a blessing and a curse. _Right now it's a curse. A horrible curse._ "You assumed that I was going to tell you about me and some guy." The brunette quipped. "Why would I do that to you, Blaine? Why would I do that to myself?" The question sounded rhetorical in a hypocritical sense. Kurt wanted an answer but he didn't. Blaine knew that. "Why would I jump into a relationship with _anyone_," Kurt took care to emphasize the word, "when I just got out of a horrible one. I spent years living as the worst version of myself. I don't want to do that again. You and I just talked about fixing ourselves. We just promised each other that we would be the best we could be. Why would I throw that all away for my dad's boyfriend?"

"Because I'm an idiot?" Blaine offered. Kurt chuckled on the other end of the line and it seemed that any hard feelings between the two dissipated in that moment. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just...I know I've put you through the ringer..._a lot_ and I'm just sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Don't worry about it. What's past is past, right?"

"Right!" Blaine agreed. "Now tell me about this band and what you'll be singing. Also, give me the name of whomever will be taping it so I can have them send me a copy of the show through Wes or David. I have to see this. The return of Kurt Hummel to a stage. I must see it!"

Kurt giggled, a sound that Blaine would never tire of hearing. "I don't think anyone will be taping." Kurt told Blaine the story behind his admittance into the band. "It's temporary until they find another singer and we'll just be doing covers; probably to an empty room. I'm just excited to get the chance to be on a stage again. As you know, I haven't been on one in years."

"You're going to be great! People will remember this, ya know. It'll be the official rebirth of Kurt Hummel and, in five years, when you're shaking your ass in Germany to sold out crowds, that bar stage is going have a giant sign that says 'Kurt Hummel got his start on this stage'." Blaine listened to Kurt giggled once again.

"You're silly!"

"I'm right! I'm also a little late. I have a meet and greet today and-"

Kurt hummed. "You cannot disappoint your fans. I should get up as well. I got paid yesterday and I absolutely have to go shopping before my show tonight. I have nothing presentable to wear." Just like before, silence settled between them. "Can I call you after my show?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Blaine."

"You too!"

Kurt disconnected the line first. Blaine was left with a dopey smile on his face and plans for later that evening. He couldn't wait.

0o0o0

Kate was an old pro at finding things online. _Especially when it comes to things I really want to find_. After their all night jam session, Kurt went home and the occupants of the tiny house on Martha Drive headed to their respective beds. They were exhausted.

While Ryder and Jake slept, Kate found information about a radio interview that Blaine was doing in Houston. She had to listen. So, she curled herself up in her trusty comforter and listened to the live stream on her laptop.

The beginning of the radio show went as expected. The ladies -Sunshine and Harmony; interesting names in Kate's opinion- spoke with Blaine about his tour and upcoming tour events. The usual. Blaine always talked about his music and his shows. He lived for a musician's life.

Kate's interest did not peek until the middle of the interview. Blaine and the girls were talking -_God, if he ever spoke to me I'd hurl myself off a cliff_-and Sunshine brought up the infamous park incident. Kate's ears tingled as she took in Blaine's response. It was his first official response to questions on that matter.

As Sunshine continued her story, Kate's ears exploded and her heartbeat sped up. _Who wouldn't want to hear adorable, college Blaine Anderson singing Hakuna Matata with a college buddy._ _Oh my GAHH that's so adorable_. Kate had to find a video of it. _HAD TO!_ She needed Blaine singing the Disney classic to be her ringtone. And her morning alarm tone. Her text tone. Her everything. _It's too cute_!

Kate continued to listen until Blaine left the studio. She then pulled up another tab and began to search for something, anything that led to Blaine and the performance Sunshine spoke of.

'**Blaine Anderson Hakuna Matata'**

No relevant results were found. Kate's results mostly revolved around the movie itself.

'**Hakuna Matata cover Blaine Anderson'**

Again, no relevant results.

'**Hakuna+Matata+Blaine+Anderson+Cover'**

Nothing.

"Fuck!" Kate shrieked. The young drummer pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea.

'**Sunshine Corazon'**

She could start with Sunshine and possibly backtrack to a result.

**Link to her morning show. **

**Link to her Twitter account. **

**YouTube. **

Twitter wouldn't help her and neither would a link to her morning show. _YouTube?_ _Maybe? It's worth a shot. _

Kate clicked the link and was taken to Sunshine's YouTube page. She only had three videos posted and they were at least a few years old.

'**First day as KRBE intern'**

_Nope. _

**'I think my dog is dead.' **

_What? No. _

**'OMG these guys are too adorable.'**

_Could it be?_

Kate clicked the video. The singing started instantly. _Okay, she didn't start recording until after they started singing_. The room was dark and Sunshine must have been positioned somewhere near the back because the stage could not be seen very well. The voices were clear though. Above the singing crowd, Kate could hear Blaine singing.

"_**Hakuna Matata?"**_

_And he's singing with Kurt? No, that can't be right._

"_**Yeah. It's our motto!"**_

Kate continued to watch and listen. Sunshine began to push through the swaying crowd, presumably to get a better shot of the stage. There were a few moments during the short video that Kate could only see the arms and shoulders of members of the audience. Then, the video was back on the stage. The stage where Blaine was singing loud and unabashed as he strummed on his guitar. He next to Kurt.

_KURT! _

_The same Kurt that was at my house a few hours ago. _

_The same Kurt that is singing with my band tonight. _

_And...he knows..._

Kate bit back a squeal. _No motherfucking way! _

"_**Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase**_ _**Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze"**_ _No fucking...come on no fucking way!_ "_**It means no worries for the rest of your days**_ _**It's our problem-free philosophy**_ _**Hakuna Matata!"**_

Kurt was singing for her band that day. _Kurt...that..._

Kate's mind was a mess. Sunshine said the man from the performance was the same man from the park and-

Kate paused the video and pulled up yet another tab on her screen. Blaine's park performance was less difficult to find than the bar video had been. Within seconds she had it playing before her. She skipped through the video until she found the part when Blaine pulled the fan onto the stage.

That fan was Kurt. It was fucking Kurt Hummel that lived in Lima. Kurt fucking Hummel that knew Blaine Anderson and Kurt and Blaine and...Kate screamed! "Oh my FUCKING GOD!" She kicked the comforter off her bed as she rolled around excitedly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Something hit the wall though Kate couldn't be sure what it was or who threw it. She quieted instantly. Why hadn't Kurt told her when she mentioned that she was one of Blaine's fans?

_Probably to protect his privacy_. Kate's senses came back quickly. Kurt was kind and probably didn't want to be mobbed by fans with questions about Blaine. There was something about him that made the girl feel like he wanted his privacy. She would give him that.

_I'm still going to ask him what Blaine is like. I won't hound him but I have to know. _

Once she was completely calm and her excitement wore off, Kate sent an email to the address listed on Sunshine's work homepage.

_Hello, _

_I listened to your show earlier today and I wanted you to know that the performance of 'Hakuna Matata' that you spoke of on your show today is on your YouTube page. It looks as if you haven't posted on the page in a while but you may want to take it down. I'm not griping, I'm just suggesting. Your interview was amazing. Very classy. _

_Kate. _

A few hours later as Kate was pulling on her clothes for their show that evening, her phone buzzed. She had a new email.

_Kate, _

_Thank you so much for the email. I completely forgot that I filmed that. The video has been taken down. It seems that you have Blaine's interests and privacy in mind and that's a rare quality in fans these days. We're doing an event with him this evening and, if you send me your address, I'll have Blaine autograph something for you. A million thanks for the heads up. _

_Sunshine. _

Kate held in yet another round of squeals. She hoped to meet Blaine at his show in Vegas -she had tickets and was excited to visit Sin City. She also hoped to meet him in St. Louis, Chicago, and each show he did in Ohio. _Now that I'll have his autograph, I won't need to bother him for that. I can just chill with him. _

_First, I chill with Kurt...and try not to lose my shit. I got this..._

_I don't got this. _

_0o0o0_

**A/N: Does Kate 'got this'? What do you think. **

**Kurt and Blaine sang 'Hakuna Matata' obviously. **

**Drop a review. I promise we won't have another month long stretch between updates. **

**Next chapter: BLAINE AND MERCEDES. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEIR SHIP NAME WOULD BE. ALSO, KURT DOES HIS SHOW. HOW WILL IT GO? NOBODY KNOWS.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's breathe caught in his throat. When The Dirty Diamonds told him that they booked a gig, they neglected to tell him where. Had he been advised that their gig was on one of the busiest nightlife strips in Lima, Kurt would not have been as anxious to offer his services. He would not have offered them at all.

Underbelly sat on a main street in the heart of Lima. Nestled between two other neo-hipster establishments, Underbelly was considered a tourism staple in the town..._..if you can call it tourism. This is Lima for fuck's sake._ The three bars were constructed in the shape of an 'L' -an elbow- with Underbelly as the crook.

As a college student, years ago, Kurt often visited the crook while home. He loved that they kept their doors open so that music wafted out onto the streets like the smell of fresh baked goods through an open window. Like many his age, Kurt would stroll, hand in hand with his lover, and listen intently for something to catch his ear. When it did, Kurt sought that something out. He then spent his evening dancing, singing, and relishing in the warm feeling that live music left in the pit of his stomach.

_And now they expect me to do that for others_. _They want me to sing on hopes of getting people into the bar_. Kurt knew what the show meant and why it was important. All over the planet, there were rules and customs for how and why things operated. Everyone chased efficiency. The bars that lined the main street had a system that was both profitable and efficient.

Supply and demand...in a mafia sense of the theory. Underbelly was _supplying_ the venue and minimal monetary compensation. In return, the bar was offering The Dirty Diamonds an opportunity to build a _demand._ The bar manager gave young musicians a chance to make local names for themselves and, if the musician was successful, the bar invited them back time and time again.

Kurt wanted his friends to build themselves up to the level of success that he believed they deserve. He wanted paparazzi to follow them while they vomited on the street after a long night of over drinking. Kurt wanted their music to transcend continents, much like Blaine's did._ That can all start here, tonight._ _That can all start with me...that's a lot of damn pressure._

Kurt felt his chest constrict beneath his newly purchased Jos A. Banks grey button up._ Thank God for clearance racks_. The shirt was a year out of season but Kurt Hummel could make anything work. _Or, that's at least what I tell myself. _

With a quickness that was shocking to the young musician, Kurt pulled his phone out of the pocket of his phone skin tight, black jeans and sent a text to Blaine.

**Nervous as fuck. HELP! -Kurt**

The fear inside Kurt swelled to monstrous proportions as time passed. With each second that came and went without a response, the brunette felt the pounding of his heart accelerate. _What if I choke? I haven't sung in years...at least not for a crowd like this. What if no one comes? Everyone will be humiliated. They worked so hard for this. What if I mess them up? What if? What if? What if?_

Kurt's heart felt like a bolder. It was heavy in his chest and beating erratically. Over the years, he worked so hard to bury his unwavering need to sing for an audience that it was damaged. Like a cheap but sentimental ring, bent out of shape by forces unknown, Kurt's desire to sing -_and my willingness to do so_- was damaged.

_In and out. In and out_. Kurt did his best to regulate his breathing. In and - His phone rang. Kurt answered on the first ring. "Blaine?"

"Yeah. What's wrong? I got your text." Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Blaine called him. He did not text. Something about the fact that Blaine took the time to call him made Kurt's chest constrict once again. It was of the pleasant variety. Kurt almost smiled. Almost. "Have you been running? You're breathing really fast." Another constriction ripped through Kurt's chest. Blaine's concern was evident despite the distance between them.

"Uhmmm...no...I...Blaine, I can't do this. I am at the club and...it's Underbelly. So many people pass this entrance every night. What if I mess up? What if I ruin this opportunity for Kate, Jake, and my dad's boyfriend? What if..."

"What if you are panicking over absolutely nothing?" The cool, calm tone of Blaine's voice was soothing for Kurt. Immediately he felt his heartbeat slow to a normal pace. "I know it has been a while and I know you are afraid. Don't be. You don't have to be. You are Kurt Hummel. You sing like an angel and you have a stage presence that 'breakout Broadway star' Rachel Berry," _I can practically see the air quotes_, "is jealous of. You are amazing on stage. You...don't be afraid. I know it has been a while but...talent doesn't rust; not talent like yours."

Kurt nodded to himself. He pulled back the curtain just enough to peak out front. The room was fairly empty but the night was young. Their set was scheduled for seven. It was six. "Thank you."

"For what? All I did was tell you the truth. We promised to always tell the truth."

"Just...thank you, Blaine." The two shaded a few moments of small talk before the call was disconnected.

Kurt abandoned the stage curtain, not wanting to fan the nervous flames that sat in his stomach, and made his way to the back stage area of the bar. Kate, Jake, and Ryder would arive at any moment. He did not want them to see him sweat. _They will not see me sweat. I am Kurt Hummel and I am a professional._

OoOoO

"Sorry about that, doll. Phone call." Blaine held up his phone as evidence. Mercedes laughed. She needed no evidence.

A meeting between esteemed talk show host, Mercedes Jones, and superstar Blaine Anderson, sent Houston media into a frenzy. Outside their private section in the back of Oxheart, paparazzi waited impatiently to catch a picture of the duo. More so Mercedes than Blaine. Blaine Anderson was small potatoes compared to Little Oprah. Behind the four walls that separated the two from inquiring eyes, two friends were reunited.

Mercedes waived him off. "It's okay. Based on the look on your face, it was an important call." Blaine blushed, confirming the woman's suspicions. "Was it who I think it was?"

Blaine's face flushed instantly, again confirming her suspicions. "Ahhh...that's great. How is he? Did his show go well?" The woman's voice came out loud and excitedly. When the two met outside the rundown building _-'Mercedes, I don't think this is the right place.' 'Trust me boo.'_- the talk show host attacks the musician with questions. She wanted to know the who, what, where, when, how, and why of Kurt's sudden reappearance in Blaine's life.

Blaine understood. Once upon a time, Mercedes and Kurt were peas in a pod. Where one ended, the other started. She was just as destroyed as Blaine when Kurt disappeared from their lives.

"He hasn't gone on yet. And he is a nervous wreck. I had to remind him who he is. I told him that he could do it and do it well." Mercedes hummed approvingly.

"Good. You know Kurt has always needed that extra encouragement. He's gone to you for that as long as I can remember." Mercedes was insinuating. Blaine could tell. The way she looked at him from across the table. The inquiring smile on her face. She is thinking something. "What is going on with you two?" She asked once their waiter was out of earshot.

"Nothing." Blaine's exacerbated response startled the woman. Her eyes, done to perfection with minimal makeup, widened. "I mean..." Blaine shared every detail _-every detail_- of Kurt's return and departure with Mercedes. During their breakup, she was one of the few McKinley kids that do not freeze him out. Blaine trusted her. _I trust her so much that I am telling her things that I haven't even told my tour mates. They think Kurt left strictly to go be with Burt. I wish that was the truth. I wish_. "...and now we are just friends. Just friends."

"But you still love him." Mercedes concluded. _Well duh, Mercedes_. Blaine deadpanned.

"More than anything. But I can't tell him that. He's...Kurt was unhappy for so damn long. Who am I to take away his chance to make himself happy?" The talk show host -'syndicated around the country' she often added- scoffed.

Blaine watched her closely. _What does she know that I don't know? "_Really boy? What makes you think that you aren't his happiness? It may have been years but I still know my boy. He was always happiest while with you."

The waitress- a star struck young girl that spoke in fragmented sentences whenever Blaine looked her way- brought their check. Dinner was over, as well as their conversation.

Blaine grabbed the check and set the young woman on her way with it. He then turned to Mercedes. "That's neither here nor there. Kurt wants to be friends so we are friends. I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all."

Mercedes shrugged. "That's fine...for now. Don't give up on him though. I know you love him, despite what things looked like in the past, you love that man. Give him time but not too much time. It took a few weeks for you guys to fall completely apart last time."

Star struck waitress returned to collect the check a moment later. "...umm t-thank you guys so much for...um...eating here. Umm...do...I shouldn't do this but...can I have a picture?" Blaine and Mercedes looked from one another back to the young woman.

"Sure, honey." Mercedes responded. After the picture was taken -the girl sandwiched between the two celebrities- she rushed away, leaving Blaine and Mercedes to themselves.

"Can I be honest with you, Little Oprah?" Mercedes scowled from across the table. "Why do you get so mad when people call you that? Oprah gave you that name. OPRAH!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew who gave her the name. She loved the Queen Bee for taking notice of her. She hated feeling like Oprah was the only reason people took notice of her. "What?"

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to let him know I care without pushing him. I really hate that we can't be together...even though I want him to be able to make himself happy. I want him to be happy, I just wish he could be happy while with me."

Jacket shrugged onto her shoulders and ready to face the crowd outside -with Shane, her bodyguard- Mercedes took one last look at her friend. "I don't know. Invite him to Santana's birthday party next month...or something."

Blaine pondered the thought for a moment. _Hhhmmmm...that's not a bad idea_. "That way I can see my baby and you can see _your_ baby. We all win."

_Not a bad idea at all._

OoOoO

Kate watched as Kurt paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, just behind the large curtain that acted as a backdrop for the stage. She wanted to talk to him. She had so many questions to ask him. She could not ask a single one. Kurt was a mess and Kate was not evil.

How could she ask if Kurt was actually a former lover of Blaine's -information courtesy of Tina Cohen-Chang- or if they were just friends?

How long had they know one another? Since college? Before?

What happened to them?

There were a million and one questions floating around in Kate's head and not one was appropriate for her current situation.

"Are you afraid to go on stage?" Wrong question. _God, why did I ask that_?

Kate watched as Kurt's pacing stopped. He turned to the drummer, eyes wide with worry. "Because you shouldn't be. The way you sounded last night...you should never be worried."

"That's what Blaine said." Kurt replied absently. He was completely unaware of what he'd said. Thankfully Kate was not going to push for further information. Her temporary lead singer was in crisis.

Closing the distance between them was a must. Kate made quick work of reaching Kurt's side. She turned the man towards her and grabbed his shoulder. "Regardless of what happens, I am on your side. We are on your side. Regardless of what happens on that stage, we are on your side. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. He understood. "Okay...yeah. I'm sorry. I've just been...it's been a while."

Kate kneaded the singer's shoulders. "I get that. Just...do your best. That's all I ask."

A bobblehead. Kurt's head rocked forward and backwards so quickly that bobblehead was the only term that fit as a description.

"...welcome to the stage The Dirty Diamonds and special guest, Kurt Hummel."

"That's us, come on."

OoOoO

The room was full...surprisingly. It was a purgatory of sorts. The in between. People were in and out, back and forth, looking for their fix. They wanted someone to hold their attention. Kurt needed to be that person. For himself and his newfound friends.

Kurt stepped onto the stage. _All eyes on me_. He made his way to microphone and stared. Stunned speechless. Utterly speechless. Behind him, someone cleared their throat. A look over his shoulder confirmed that it was Kate. She offered a smile and a thumbs up. _It's better than nothing. Kurt turned back to the revolving door room. _

_In and out. Hold their attention. I can do this._

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and these," Kurt swept his arm towards the band, "are The Dirty Diamonds. We are going to sing some covers tonight."

_Lame. Worst band intro ever!_

Jake began to play. He chose to ignore the slump of failure that weighed heavily on Kurt's shoulders. Everyone is nervous. He shouldn't let other get to him.

Kate and Ryder joined their friend and bandmate. While they were dressing for the show, Ryder made an offhand comment about Kurt's musical genius.

"It's pretty cool that we are replacing other instruments with a keyboard. It makes the song sound pretty cool."

Kate had to agree. From her spot at the back of the stage, she thought they sounded amazing. _I hope it sounds ad nice to all of them._

Kurt's voice joined moments -an eternity in the young man's mind.

"_Breathe in for luck.  
Breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild  
so calm and dull.  
These hearts, they race  
from self-control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine.  
We're doing fine.  
We're doing nothing at all."_

A nervous hand. Nerves that shook Kurt's lithe frame like a leave being tossed about by an angry gust of wind. Calm down. You sound fine. You're okay.

Kurt's eyes slipped shut, blocking out the world. He was fine. _Blaine told me so. I can do this. I can do this._

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me.  
So I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst, To break or bury,  
or wear as jewelry.  
Whichever you prefer."_

He heard them before he saw them. They sang. Kurt's eyes opened slowly. The girl with the tiny dress, a group of people near the door, the guy with the curly hair that reminded him of Blaine. They all sang along.

Slowly the room filled. The proverbial revolving door continued to spin slowly. It was no longer a tornado, spinning uncontrollably. It was a hurricane. Club goers filtered in slowly, drawn by the music, while others left reluctantly. Late nights and early mornings were not a happy pairing.

"_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember.  
Always remember the sound of the stereo.  
The dim of the soft lights.  
The scent of your hair,  
that you twirled in your fingers.  
And the time on the clock, when we realized "It's so late!"  
And this walk that we share together.  
The streets were wet, and the gate was locked,  
So I jumped it, and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door, with your hands on my waist.  
And you kissed me like you meant it."_

Blaine. In high school, this was their 'our' song. It was the song they danced and laughed to. It was their sappy, show of affection song; their _everything_ song.

When Kate suggested the song, Kurt almost declined. Almost. One look at the excited looks painted on their faces and Kurt could not. He did not regret the decision to keep his mouth shut. His once upon a happier time song proved to be the song that drew attention. At the songs completion, the club cup was more than half full.

OoOoO

Blaine paced his hotel room, his home away from home for the past few days. He was waiting. And waiting. Watching his phone and waiting. Kurt's show could have possibly maybe been over and he still hadn't called.

_What if the show didn't go well? What of Kurt wasn't doing well? What if he choked? Fuck fuck. I should call him._

"Dude, sit down. You're making me dizzy as hell." Puck's voice stopped Blaine in his tracks. The entire band decided on an early night due to Blaine's busy schedule the next day. It was driving the guitarist crazy. Back and forth. Back and forth. _I should have bunked with Sam. All Trouty does is apply Chap Stick all night. Why does he need so much chap stick? Maybe it's because those lips are huge. Why are they so dry? That is the question._

"I can't help it, Puck. He was so nervous when I talked to him. I just need to know that it went well. Kurt needed it to go well."

Puck shrugged. He cared but not enough to watch his friend pace their hotel room all night. "Calm down, dude. You're talking about Kurt. He may be a little different, he wasn't 'bout this life' for a while but he was always Kurt. Music is like blood for him."

Just like with Mercedes, Blaine's nerves began to settle. Puck was right. Kurt would call with a story of an amazing show. _I'm sure of it._

OoOoO

A wink at the girl leaned against the bar sent the small crowd into a frenzy. _She is filming us. What else can I do but wink?_

As the set rolled along, Kurt grew more confident. He became more comfortable on stage. He grabbed the tiny performer that hid in one of heart chambers and pulled him out with his words. He fed solely off the audience's energy and did his best to put on the best show he could.

"Last song, guys." Boos rang out in the dimly lit establishment. "It has a very special meaning to me. If you know the song, please sing along."

OoOoO

Ryder was skeptical. So fucking skeptical. Kurt had a way with music - fact- but his way with music was so far in left field that the keyboardist was concerned that the audience would not catch it. _At least with this song. The others were great._

Apprehension aside, Ryder did as he agreed to. He played. It was what he did best.

"_All the single ladies.  
All the single ladies.  
All the single ladies.  
All the single ladies._

_Put your hands up (Put your hands up.)  
Up in the club  
Just broke up  
Doing my own little thing"_

They caught it. Like a ball heading straight for Derek Jeter, the audience caught what Kurt was hitting in their direction. Some sang along to the slower version of the popular song, while others watched Kurt perform. He was captivating. His voice was silk and his motions were fluid. He was a refreshing sip of water on a hot summer day and a glass of fine wine after a long shift at work.

"_You decided to dip  
And now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him,  
he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears  
for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me"_

OoOoO

_Don't laugh_. Drunk and discombobulated. The college age young men in the far right corner did their best to sing along with Kurt and do the choreography from the video. Kurt had to give them credit. They tried. They did their damndest.

_I'll have to help them out_. Kurt struck a familiar pose, one that excited the crowd.

"_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it"_

The Dirty Diamonds joined Kurt as they finished the song. The night before, nestled in the smoldering, summer night heat, the band members claimed that they were not singers. They said they could not. They could and they did.

_We sound wonderful._

"_Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh  
Uh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh oh"_

OoOoO

"I'm Kurt and these are The Dirty Diamonds. Thank you all for being a wonderful audience." High on adrenaline and the audience's applause, Kurt raced from the stage.

_Cloud Nine: Population uno. I.E. This guy._

Jake, Ryder, and Kate must have felt the rush because they were off the stage before Kurt. He found them back stage huddled together, deep in conversation. Not wanting to interrupt, Kurt doddled in the wings alone. He was not alone for long.

"Kurt?" Someone, an accented someone, called from behind him. The brunette turned quickly. The man before him - the accented man- was tall and muscular with dusty blonde hair and a slow, easy smile. " I did not mean to startle you. My name is Adam and I wanted to let you know that your performance was flawless."

Kurt's face flushed..._okay...where the fuck did that come from?_ _One guy compliments my performance am giddy as a fucking school girl_. "Ummmm...thanks."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment. Silence reigned supreme for a short period of time. Adam broke that silence. "I came over because...I own a coffee shop in East Lima and...we do an open mic once a week. If you and your band would like to..."

"Well..."

"And maybe could get coffee afterwards and..."

"Umm..."

"As far as the open mic, Kurt and The Dirty Diamonds would love to perform." Kate slung her arm over Kurt's shoulders. They were tense. "As far as coffee, we are busy working on original material so his time is pretty full."

The duo watched as Adam's face fell. "Right...umm...yeah...open mic." He sputtered. "The coffee shop is called The Green Panda. We have a Facebook page. All the information will be there." The man walked away without another word. His embarrassment was enough for a lifetime.

Kate turned to Kurt. "Thank you for lying for me. I umm...just got out of an ugly relationship and...that...no."

"Oh...I wasn't lying. The boys and I discussed it. Not having you in our band would be criminal. We are changing out name to Kurt and The Dirty Diamonds and we are going to start writing our own music. I hope you are ready."

OoOoO

"...and he was like 'hey, you have a pretty mouth, wanna blow me?' and I was like 'Ummmm...' and Kate came over and was all like 'he cannot blow you because he is in our band and we are working on new music'. That is how I ended up in the band."

Blaine took in each word. Some excited him while others frightened him. "Wait...he asked you to what?"

"I may have exaggerated that a bit..." Kurt admitted. "You know I do that when I am overly excited." Truth. Kurt told the tallest of tall tales when his excitement was peaked.

"How exaggerated was the story?"

"He asked me to have coffee with him. His offer was declined." Blaine let out the breath that he did not know he was holding.

"Cool. And it sounds like the show went well. I wish I could have been there."

"It went well enough. I am getting together with everyone tomorrow for lunch. Dad's boyfriend says we need to dive straight in if we want to make this happen. They seem to know what they are doing."

Blaine stood know the balcony, looking down over the city. It was no New York but it was lovely. "Just write, Kurt. You put words together so well just...write."

A huff sounded through the phone's tiny speaker. "But I want to do more. I just want to help. What if we decided to record some tracks one day? I know that is a ways away but...I do not even know how that works. I rented 'Hustle and Flow' on my way home. They did that stuff...right?"

"Yeah. They also sold drugs and pimped. Are you going to do those things as well?" Blaine chuckled.

"Depends, will you be my hoe?" Kurt shot back.

"Kurt, I will do anything for you."

OoOoO

**A/N: I think I hate this chapter. Not one of my favorites. Songs: Hands Down - Dashboard Confessional and Single Ladies (Sara Bareilles cover) - Beyonce.**

**I know I said there would be no more months between chapters...I lied. I apologise. I will work harder next time. Please review because...shit you just read the whole chapter, you may as well review it now...and because reviews make me feel super guilty about not writing...I.e. I write more when I get them. Just saying. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"...God, don't stop." _Who am I to deny a request like that?_ Blaine worked hard, pushed in deeper. He held the sheets a bit tighter and kept his orgasm at bay for just a bit longer.

Kurt seemed to have no issues holding his orgasm. It seemed that he could go forever. Kurt could go all night. And then some. Blaine envied him. Despite his envy, Blaine did not stop. Kurt told him not to.

The night was hot.

"_Dude, are you humping your pillow?"_

Sweat rolled down Blaine's body and pooled in the small of his back; a tiny reservoir.

"_You're totally humping your pillow. Gross, dude, I'm out."_

"I'm so close. I'm...oh..." From the tips of his toes to ends of his curls, Blaine felt the massive orgasm that tore through him. His body fidgeted and twitched uncontrollably as he rode the wave of pleasure that he and Kurt worked so tirelessly to reach. It was exhilarating. It was perfect. It was...too good to be true.

OoOoO

May in Texas was... _holy fuck it is a desert out here_. Blaine fanned himself with the Astros hat he was given courtesy of the team. Hat hair was not his friend. It was almost as big of an enemy as humidity to his hair. Humidity was the pits.

"How was your night, boo? How was Kurt's show? Did you give him my number? I did not get a call. He better not be holding out. I will kick his adorable little, white a-"

"The show went well, and he was even asked to perform during an open mic. I sent him your number." His face was contorted in discomfort –_ because really has no one heard of air conditioning? _ "He works for his dad during the day so he can't call you until he is off." Blaine continued with a sigh. "I also defiled a pillow last night dreaming about Kurt. I can't take this anymore. I dream about him every night and now I've romanced a pillow. I just... friends don't let friends fuck pillows."

Mercedes snickered into the cup of coffee that her assistant seemed to pull out of thin air. Despite the heat, Mercedes required a cup of Houston's finest before their ball park performance. "I hope you bought it dinner first."

Blaine shook his head. "Not even off the dollar menu." He admitted sullenly. "I just... I hate being just his friend. I want to be the first person he calls in the morning when he wakes up. I want to be on his mind all day. I know I said we would do the 'just friends' thing but I love him so much."

Mercedes offered her friend a sad smile. "I know you do and I believe that you two should be together." She paused as she collected her thoughts. "I also think you should invite him to Santana's birthday party next month, if for nothing else, then to see him. I know he's not ready and I know you're still married and Kurt will not date you if you are still married so... be patient. Get your affairs in order and then make your move."

Of course Mercedes was right. Blaine was married and Kurt was building a life for himself. In Ohio. Not on the road with a very married Blaine. "You're right, Mercedes."

"Of course I am."

"I'm going to talk to Wes and David about the idea. Santana's parties are usually publicity events for her blog and I don't want to do anything that will get my fans going. They are already tossing around theories."

Mercedes nodded understandingly. Blain's fans were unique. "Talk to them and then call Kurt. And make him call me. I want to hear from him by the end of the day."

"Gotcha!" Blaine fixed his jersey, also given to him by the team. "We need to get in there. We're on in a few."

"Lead the way, Mr. Anderson." Mercedes looped her arm in her friend's and allowed him to lead her to the field.

OoOoO

"Oh... the Cleveland Indians and the Miami Dolphins. Who's winning?" Kurt plopped down on the couch, completely missing the confused look his father was shooting him.

"Uhh... well son that's two different sports." Burt explained.

Kurt took the mistake in stride. "Oh. Well...there are so many teams and I can't possibly get them all right. I mean come on."

"Right." Burt turned his attention back to the television. "Did you need something, son?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. I just wanted to spend some time with my dad. Maybe, I don't know, watch a game or… ya know... whatever."

"Any game in particular? Maybe a game in Texas? One that your ex is singing at?" Burt knew the answer, he was a father after all, but the tint of his son's cheeks at the mention of Blaine was amusing.

"Oh...I didn't know Blaine was singing a game today. We should um... support him. Ya know as a friend to this family." Kurt squeaked in his father's direction.

"Uh huh!" The channel changed quickly from ESPN to ESPN2. "That better?"

"So much better." Kurt made himself comfortable on the couch and watched intently as Blaine and Mercedes sang 'America the Beautiful'. "They always sounded nice together. If we'd all gone to the same school, I think they would have sang together quite a bit."

Burt grunted, not taking his eyes off the television screen. He had to admit that Blaine and Mercedes were musical magic. "You've always sounded nice, son. You're like... I don't know but you sound nice when you sing. Will there be more of it? The singing? From what you told me, you had a great show last night. You didn't tell me much but... ya know." The mechanic punctuated his sentence with a shrug.

"I hope so. The band asked me to keep working with them. So, I guess I'll keep singing. I've been writing some but, but it may be a while." _I hope not_. Logically Kurt knew Rome was not built in a day but that did not stop the river of 'I want it now' that raced through his veins.

"Well, let me know when you're singing again. I'll dig out the camcorder and sit in the front row." Burt replied. Kurt waited a moment for him to chuckle or for a 'just kidding'. He received neither. His father was serious.

"That's um... sweet, dad, but it's really not necessary."

"Don't even worry about it, kid. Anything for you."

_Gee, thanks_. Neither man spoke as the game played on his father's newly purchased television. Burt watched intently; he was a lover of all sports and teams, though he had his favorites. Kurt had his own favorites. The United Vogue team, for which Kurt showed his support by purchasing their overpriced magazines, was by far Kurt's favorite. Which was why Burt was not surprised when his son picked up one of their magazines, flipping through it quickly. Burt was not surprised at all..

OoOoO

The ride back to the hotel was mostly silent. It consisted of Blaine tapping away at his phone while Wes and David whispered amongst themselves.

**You and Mercedes sounded amazing together. -Kurt**

**I told you I'm not signing those papers until I get my money. -Sebastian**

**Stop trying to strong arm me into paying you unreasonable amount of money. Please just sign the papers. -Blaine **

**Fuck you! We had a deal. -Sebastian**

_**Fuck your deal! All I want is a divorce. I AM SORRY YOU ARE HURT AND I AM SORRY YOU ARE HAVING A HARD TIME WITH YOUR BOOK. I JUST WANT OUT. I WOULD THINK YOU'D BE MORE CONCERNED WITH PUTTING THAT TOGETHER THAN TRYING TO KEEP ME IN THIS FARCE OF A MARRIAGE. IT WAS A MISTAKE, A BIG FUCKING MISTAKE. GET OVER IT. MOVE ON. -Blaine **_

**You aren't one to preach about moving on. How long have you been pining over that little whore Hummel? -Sebastian**

**You have no right to call anyone a whore, especially not Kurt. I will end you if I EVER hear you refer to him as such again. Don't believe me? I will move Heaven and Earth to make sure that damn book never gets published! -Blaine **

**Thank you. She is waiting for your call. She's super excited to hear from you. Call her today if you can. -Blaine **

**What? -Sebastian**

**Who thinks I am a whore? Is it Puck? Why is he writing a book? -Kurt**

Blaine stared at his phone in disbelief before chucking it across the moving vehicle. Wes scooped it up and read a new message allowed.

"`Thank you for defending my honor.' Emoticon winky smiley face. 'Who thinks I'm a whore?' That's from Kurt. The one from Sebastian reads 'It doesn't bleeping matter how you mother bleeping feel. I will bleeping end you, you son of a bleeping bleep."

"That motherfucker needs Jesus." David commented absently as he typed away on his phone. _Unique is having a wardrobe crisis and Puck is sneaking girls on the bus. Apparently I am the only one that can fix these issues. Yeah freaking right!_

"And Blaine needs to get his act together." Wes shot the musician a look, a judging look. _I am judging him_.

_He's judging me_. Blaine thought as he sank into the seat of the town car.

"Sebastian could end you. One word to the press and you go from adorable role model to drunken guy that marries for the fun of it. Do you know what kind of backlash will come of that? You're so outspoken about gay marriage rights yet you abuse them. That is what people will say about you. Do you understand that?"

Blaine allowed the words to sink in. The idea that his mistake with Sebastian could be devastating to his career was not a new concept. Hearing the words from another person made the concept feel new, however. From his manager's mouth to his ears, it was as if the realization was hitting Blaine for the first time.

"I completely understand, Wes. That is why I am trying to handle this. I just want it to be over." Blaine's shoulders slumped and his head hung. _I am ready for this to be over_.

Wes stared at him for a long moment before responding. "Then be nice to him. Talk to him. You will get more with sugar than you will with salt." Wes tossed the phone back to his friend and watched while the man fired off another message.

**Can we please talk? No name calling. Like two adults? -Blaine **

He received no response.

X

_Dearest Ms. Cohen-Chang,_

_You are the leading source of all breaking news about Blaine Anderson and I have some news for you. Please respond if you are interested. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sebastian Smythe-Anderson_

Sebastian hit send before pushing roughly away from his desk. His name was not hyphenated, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it added the air of intrigue that Sebastian needed to get his story out. He was tired of playing games with Blaine. _No more Mr. Nice Guy_.

Hours later, while Sebastian was reworking a line in his book, his phone chimed. It was an email.

_When and where?_

_Let me know ASAP._

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

OoOoO

Kurt waited for a reply from Blaine. And waited. And waited. When it was evident that Blaine was not going to answer his questions, Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket and put his father's car into reverse. He had a band meeting to attend and he refused to let Blaine's lack of acknowledgement for him question hold him back. _Even if it sucks._ _Blaine always answers my questions._

Hours later, Kurt and his bandmates _-officially-_ were sat in the tiny, cramped garage on Martha Drive. They were discussing their options.

"I think we should take the shady asshole up on his offer to sing at his coffee shop." Kate shouted over the group. Everyone had an idea and everyone wanted to be heard.

"He said original songs, Kate." Ryder tossed effortlessly in her direction. Once again, they were back at their starting point. Everyone wanted to perform but, after years of playing music covers, everyone wanted a change. They wanted to play their own music. There lay the problem. Not a soul that occupied the garage had a song to offer in pursuit of their efforts.

"Has anyone ever written song before?" Kurt eventually asked. "Does anyone have anything we can even start with?" Each of his three bandmates shook their heads. "Okay, we should start there. When we meet on Tuesday night, everyone should have something to bring to the table. Even if it's just a few notes or a few lines. We need a starting place."

Ryder, Kate, and Jake each nodded in his direction. "Great. Next order of business. Anyone?" Kurt left the floor open for a change of topic.

Kate raised her hand and Kurt called upon her as if they were in a classroom. "The name."

Without hesitation, Kurt took the reins. "Right. We should probably cha-"

"-keep it the same." Kate continued, undeterred. "I think Kurt and The Dirty Diamonds is a nice way to go."

"I like it." Ryder added, making his opinion known.

"Same." Jake did not look up from his guitar as he spoke. "Was there a reason you didn't like it, Kurt?"

The brunette, sat cross legged on the carpet in the tiny space shook his head. "I just assumed it would be changed." He admitted.

"Well, we like it, so we will keep it." Kate responded, her face glued to her phone. So much was happening in her world; her other world. Blaine was less than 48 hours away from a major concert, Houston was one of his largest markets, and then he was headed to New Mexico. Then Vegas. She had tickets to his Vegas show and she was hoping to score tickets to Santana Lopez's birthday party, which Blaine was said to be attending. Aside from the excitement that always encased any and all things Blaine Anderson, there was also the hate and disrespect.

TinaCohenC: I may have some very interesting news about our favorite musician, BlaineAnderson. I will keep you posted.

KatieGLima: TinaCohenC is about to get in baby's business again. Can you not?

MrsBlaineAnderson: KatieGLima no1 iz fourcing u 2 read it. Some of us fans like to no whats goin on wit him.

KatieGLima: MrsBlaineAnderson Just like no one forced you to get an education and just like some of us respect Blaine enough to let him fill us in on his own.

KatieGLima: MrsBlaineAnderson and I hate to burst your bubble but you can't be MrsBlaineAnderson. He's gay just in case you missed that memo.

_Okay. Now I am just being a bitch._

TinaCohenC: KatieGLima I work for the people. I get a story and I report it.

"Bitch please!" Kate huffed as she typed away at her phone.

"What?" Kurt's voice cut through Kate like a knife. He was a prime example of Blaine's fandom's incessant need for more information. Kurt was a fairly private person -_it only took like a day for me to figure they out_- and Tina was once hell bent on finding out his identity. That was when Kate realized how information hungry Blaine's fans were. They fed off it like a pup on its mother's teat. She would no longer be part of that side of his fandom. She refused to follow their pursuit of information about her friend.

KatieGLima: TinaCohenC you spill his personal business like a fucking water fountain. I'll admit, I like knowing about Blaine but I like to hear about him from his mouth. Not yours.

TinaCohenC: KatieGLima no one forces you to read it. I don't make the information that well known.

KatieGLima: TinaCohenC is full of cap. Some of us want to read about his music, not about his private affairs.

MrsBlaineAnderson: KatieGLima I have a hard time believing Blaine is gay.

KatieGLima: For those like MrsBlaineAnderson that have a hard time believing they Blaine Anderson is gay, please refer to the list below. Each bullet point is from Blaine's mouth and not from story hungry sharks like TinaCohenC tumblr.../2939202/The+ways+he+is+gay

_1.) During numerous interviews with blogs, magazines, and DJs, Blaine admitted that he still has a crush on Carson Daly and that he sometimes looks up old episodes of TRL to watch. "He's just...so good looking. I used to want to marry him." [Blaine Anderson on Carson Daly.] [source]_

_2.) Blaine has flat out said he was gay. "I am not ashamed of this part of myself. I don't flaunt it like peacock feathers but I am not ashamed of it. I am gay. It is what it is." That was said during an interview with Becky Jackson two years ago. [source] (Skip to 10:15 in the video.)_

_Do you see that? Blaine identifies himself as a gay man. Some of you claim that you are allies to the community but yet you can't respect his self identity. It doesn't matter who are person does or doesn't sleep with, what they identify as is what they are. He said he is gay, even if he only had relationships and/or sex with women (I don't think baby would do that...but still) He is still gay because that is how he identifies himself."_

_3.) If that is not enough proof for some of you (I have little faith in some of you, so I fear that it will not be) then let's look at Blaine's music._

_Our favorite musician uses gender specific pronouns. He is constantly using 'he' and 'him'. For those of you who do not know, our country has progressed but we still sit in a ditch surrounded by hate. Any musician knows that he or she will make far more money using 'appropriate' genders to play opposite themselves in their music._

_Would Britney Spears make as much money if she was professing her undying love to a woman? Probably not._

_Blaine knows this. He sings about boys (a boy) in all his music because he loves this boy. We, as people, cannot help who we love. Blaine loves boys so stop trying to speculate your way into his bed. _

_'Drops of Jupiter in HIS hair.' -Drops of Jupiter_

_Every other word in 'Summer Love'_

_That is just two examples. People, I need you to understand that Blaine is indeed gay. For anyone that wants more proof. Please message me. I have folders and folders of research._

_#Blaine Anderson #likes dick #just stop _

"Is that okay, Kate?" The blonde's head shot up. Kurt was staring at her with inquiring eyes.

"What?"

"Meeting Tuesday. We'll bring music. One of Jake's friends has a studio so, once we get something solid, we're going to record something. We want to get started on something quickly. "So we are also going to start a twitter account. We need some hype about us."

"Okay. Yes. We will do all of that.

OoOoO

"And we're back. I am here with one of my oldest and dearest friends, Blaine Anderson. Are you still well, Blaine?"

Mercedes asked as she smiled at her friend. He chuckled. "Nothing much has changed since we went to break about five minutes ago, so I am still fine." The crowd laughed in front of him. Some of the faces were unfamiliar while some Blaine could have sworn he'd seen before.

"Good. Now, before we get into that song you promised us, we're going to take some audience questions." Mercedes stood from her seat gracefully and made her way into the audience. "Okay, give Blaine your name, where you are from, and your question."

Blaine watched as his dear friend made her way to a pudgy woman with long, red hair and thick rimmed, black glasses. The woman stood when Mercedes motioned to her. "Hi, I'm Catherine from Michigan – GO BLUE." She shouted.

From the stage, Blaine booed her. _No she did not. Ohio State_.

"And I wanted to know where you got the inspiration for your album. There are so many ominous answers but was their one defining moment when you said 'this is what I want to write because of...'?"

"Yes and yes." Blaine answered promptly. "I've loved and lost and continued to love. One day I decided that I needed an album dedicated to all that loving."

"Awww." the audience, plus Mercedes shook the walls with the volume of their reaction. The questions continued to fly.

"Who is The Moon?"

"Pass."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What is your favorite possession?"

"Margaret Thatcher dog."

"What?"

"Pass."

"Favorite television show?"

"I don't have time to watch a lot of television but I guess I would say Anderson 360. He's just adorable."

"Is Anderson Cooper your moon?"

"I feel like you are going to try to make that a thing so why not."

"Are you and your brother close?"

"Pass."

"Will you perform now? I slept outside the doors last night to see this performance because your show sold out while I was at work."

"Well, everyone here today is getting a ticket to the show so don't worry about that and I would love to perform now." The crowd went wild.

"That's right!" Mercedes shouted. "You get a ticket. You get a ticket. Everyone is getting a ticket to Blaine's show tomorrow." The cheers were deafening.

OoOoO

"For those of you who don't know, this is my trusty guitar. It was a gift from a dear, dear friend. And this gift is going to help me with this next song."

Without another moment of hesitation, Blaine began to play.

"_Riding in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switching lanes boy  
Pull up to the red light looking right  
Come on let me get your name boy  
Tell me where you're from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain boy  
And tell me how they got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame boy"_

The audience sang along. They knew the song well. They sang and clapped so loudly that Blaine barely hear himself sing.

"_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E  
'Cause you could dress it up, you could dress it down  
Any way you want it done boy,  
Or we can stay home talking on the phone-Rapping till we see the sun boy  
Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you  
That I'm the one boy  
'Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E"_

A round of applause erupted from the room. "That was Blaine Anderson with 'Summer Love' from his first album. After the break, we will be discussing Blaine's new album and tour." The cameras stopped rolling and audience quieted. It was time, once again, for a much needed commercial break.

OoOoO

Blaine lay across David's bed, watching his friend work. Puck was entertaining company -_some groupie hoe-_ and Blaine needed somewhere to crash for a while. His best friend turned manager was trolling the internet. He called it 'doing research'.

"Do you know this 'KateGLima' on Twitter? She was the girl with the question on The Matt Rutherford Show and now she's laying a verbal smack down on Tina Cohen-Chang."

The musician chuckled. "Someone needs to lay a smack down on that woman. She is always digging for dirt."

"Don't have dirt and she wouldn't be able to dig for it." David responded absently. He was still scanning the thread of conversations between Kate and Tina.

KateGLima: Cuh-razy aside, my band just got a new lead singer and we are working on new stuff. Here is a performance my friend filmed last night. Don't we sound great?

KateGLima: and isn't our new lead singer adorbs? #KurtAndTheDirtyDiamonds #KATDD

"How much do you love me, B?" David asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wes is my best friend today but that can always change." Blaine replied.

"Well, come here. I think that is about to change." Blaine was across the room before David could finish his sentence. He looked expectantly over his friend's shoulder. "You see this girl, KateGLima?"

"Yep."

"Watch this video she just posted." David clicked the play button and stood back. He watched anxiously for his friend's reaction.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and these are The Dirty Diamonds-"

"Oh my... she's in his band." Blaine was awestruck. One of his fans was in a band with Kurt. _This could be good or bad _

"Am I your best friend now?" David asked smugly.

"Without a doubt." Blaine replied as he made himself comfortable. It was going to be a long night._ But it is worth it._

OoOoO

**A\N: A thousand and one thanks to Windsor. This was a mess when I sent it to her. **

**'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake is the song Blaine sang, acoustically of course.**

**Thank you all for your response to the story. You are all wonderful. You shamed me into writing this as quickly as I could. Keep it coming. My shame runs deep. ;)**


End file.
